A Fairy Among Witches and Wizards
by Dinosaur-Ghosts
Summary: Kelby met the Weasley Twins before she started at Hogwarts, being their friend was an adventure on its own, but we get to see Harry's adventures through her eyes as well. T for language and later chapters OCxFred REPOST OF OLD STORY I'm re-writing all the chapters now that I'm re-reading the books. I've taken out all entered OC, and kept only my own OC
1. Meeting the Fairy

**A/N: Hullo! So, I know that technically this is counterproductive, but I'm re-reading all the HP novels with my boyfriend- it's an amazing experience by the way, we both keep reading things/ hearing things on the audio books that we forgot were there! –so I'm re-writing ever chapter of my story. I'll be taking out the outside OC- meaning anyone besides Kelby and AJ –and reworking a few points. This is also an opportunity for me to fix some things I did wrong the first time around.**

**Now, if you've read everything from the beginning, I thank you for being faithful, and I hope that these re-writes will only help the story and make you love it more. Kelby is one of the few OC I have that I have a special spot for in my heart, because she is so much like me. I can only hope her addition to the story will work, and make someone smile.**

**I don't own HP or anything affiliated with it, just the plot and my OC, so enjoy!**

**A Fairy Among Witches & Wizards**

**Chapter One: Meeting The Fairy**

When she was little, she used to use her magic as a game; she would move things with her mind, or make flowers bloom in the garden, only to make them revert back to their original buds. It was a game to see how much she could do, without her mother giving screams of surprise or her father shaking his head amused at her antics. Her mother was the muggle one; after all, she knew nothing about magic aside from what her father had told her. As she grew older, though, her magic became something of her personal secret. She could do things that were beyond that of the stories her father told of other young witches and wizards, of their powers spilling out before they were trained. By the time she was eight, she could conjure a thundering storm, just by concentrating at the window of her attic; she could make an entire field of flowers bloom in a rainbow of colors, and then wither with frost in a second. She could also see things before they happened, but that was always kept a secret, even when she showed her father things. She used these secrets, the power that she wouldn't tell anyone she had, to get away from the fighting at home; her mother didn't know how to raise a magical child, especially a child that was magic as well as an old soul- wiser than her meager eight years of age.

When she turned ten, and her mother left, it was no surprise; she was actually surprised it had taken this long for her mother to leave, sneak off into the night with the butcher's son. She watched from her attic window, watched them run together into the night, hands clasped together, their shadowy figured close and quick. She wished she would one day find love like that; rash and naïve, but beautiful and pure, as well. Her father had seen it coming, as well, and put up no sign of hardship; he was hurt, obviously, but they were better off together. They fell into a better routine, one where they didn't have to dance around the magic, before their little secret. They were better now, calmer, more at ease and comfortable in their own skin. When she turned eleven, and came home from school, her father was sat at the large wooden table, his hands laced together under his chin, and his body cool aside from his bouncing knee that gave away his excitement. There was a thick parchment envelope in front of him, on the table, her name in thick green ink and elaborate scrawl over the front: Kelby Faye Whitmore.

And that was the day that her destiny began.

"Kelby, you need to slow down."

"Oh da' quit bein' such a stick in the mud!" Kelby cried her full pink lips quirked up in a grin as her British-Scottish hybrid lilt wove over the words. Her father gave a low chuckle and scrubbed a hand down over his face, his brilliant orange beard and hair gaining some gray over the past year. His big brown eyes still held a youth that no one could deny, however. Kelby herself had not inherited these eyes, but her brilliant red-orange curls bounced around her face to match his striking hue. Her skin was fair, though it could hold a slight buttery tan unlike her father's fair skin, and her cheeks were covered in a sprinkling of freckles. She was small, even at eleven-going-on-twelve years old, and barely came to her father's hip, though he was a tall man, so this meant nothing. The most fascination part of this girl, however, was her eyes; they shone in a crystal blue hue that was so light and bright that sometimes they seemed entirely clear, other times they shone like dark and dangerous sapphires." I want to get to all the stores before the otha' kids do!"

"You have plenty of time, Kelby," her father smiled. Galen Whitmore was never surprised by his daughter's energy, there seemed to be endless amounts of it, and he was always being dragged along for the ride." We've only got so much to buy, after all!"

"On the list, ya!" Kelby cried," But ya also promised me a new broom to practice on, and a pet to take with me to school!"

"Aye, and I'm startin' to regret saying those things," Galen said with a smile. An hour later, and they had everything- broom included –except for his daughter's new pet and her wand. Kelby was bouncing for an animal, but she allowed her father to lead her to Olivander's first. There was a family in the shop already, all with the same shocking red hair- almost as shocking as Kelby and her father's orange hue -but there were only boys in the room, aside from a toddler girl and the mother." Oh, didn' mean to intrude- Arthur? Is tha' you my old friend?!"

"Galen!" Arthur Weasley cried, running over to hug Kelby's father tightly. Kelby watched, confused since she had never met this man before, but shrugged it off as the two men began chatting back and forth." What in the world are you doing here?"

"Kelby got her letter for Hogwarts," Galen said proudly," She and I are jus' getting her supplies before she ships off next week."

"Oh! My two boys are starting next week too!" Arthur said, realizing that he did indeed have a family behind him." This is Molly, I'm sure you remember," He gestured to the woman with auburn hair and kind brown eyes." And she's holding our youngest, Ginny. Beside her is the youngest boy, Ron, two years behind Kelby and the twins, Fred and George. Percy started two years ago, and then there's Bill and Charlie, of course."

"Well, good to see that the Weasley's haven't lost their skill in reproducing beautiful wee babs," Galen chuckled. He reached for Kelby, who had been studying the group of boys closely." This is my Kelby Faye, she's jus' about to turn twelve, this Halloween, actually. Kelby, say hullo, love."

"Hullo love," Kelby said back cheekily. Arthur laughed, loud and happy, and gave her an affectionate pat on the head." Sorry, da says that it was the devil himself who gave me my mouth."

"Aye, but a pretty mouth it is," Galen said, pride for his little offspring shining through his fake parental tone.

"Well, we hate to keep you, why don't you let Kelby get her wand? Fred and George just got theirs," Arthur said. Kelby glance once more at the two twins, smiling at them when they both stuck their tongues out at her. The two fathers were talking again, about lunch after she got her wand, and Kelby strode over to the boys.

"So which is which, and don' try that silly twin switch on me," Kelby grinned. The red heads smiled, as if amused and intrigued by her cheeky attitude.

"I'm George and he's Fred," One twin said, his eyes were a pretty hazel, but had more green in them then his twin's brown-hazel. She studied them both and crossed her arms.

"You're lying," Kelby said with a grin. She moved to stand nose-to-nose with the twin who had spoken and met his green-hazel eyes with her own shocking blue ones, now a dark blue dangerous and determined." Thanks for your name, though, _Fred_."

She clucked at him, making his eyes twinkle in amusement and curiosity, as she turned towards her father, calling her to the counter where an elderly man was standing. The man turned out to be Olivander and he had a few wands picked out for her. She fell into the routine, taking up the wands and seeing what would happen, but she knew each wand would fail before she waved them, because none of them felt right in her hands. She sighed, determined that no wand would chose her, until Olivander ducked back into the deep recesses of the shop, and returned with a dust covered wand. She glanced up, her mind suddenly drawn to the dark blue box and its mystery contents. He set the box before her, opening it and taking out a delicate white wand, with a silver handle, lilies and ivy leaves carved at the handle. She felt her pink lips form a joyous "o" and her eyes lit up.

"Thirteen inches, willow, Fairy dust core… Flexible, and good for Charms," Olivander read off from his mental inventory." Made this back in the early 1800s when the fey still gave me their dust for wands… I'd say this is one of the last few of its kind… Of course, Fairy Dust cores are very volatile, and picky about whom they chose not many witches and wizards are chosen by them… Something tells me, though, that you might be an exception…"

Kelby took the wand in her tiny hands, and gave it a wave; the room filled with a glowing blue-white light, and then it dissolved into a cloud of sparkles, tickling Kelby's nose as she giggled and held the wand like a lost treasure.

"Yes, heart of a fairy, this one," Olivander murmured. Galen Whitmore smiled, nodding in agreement and handing money to the man. Kelby was holding her wand, studying it closely, and trying to memorize its feel. She found a round gem on the end of the handle, shimmering in the light but small and barely noticeable. She traced the carved flowers and ivy, smiling at how familiar it felt. She didn't notice the twins sneaking up onto either side of her until they both spoke.

"Are you part fairy?" They asked together. Kelby gave them both a look that clearly read that she thought they had some sort of brain damage.

"Do I look like I belong on a flower throwing dust and sparkles at people? No, I'm human," Kelby said. She started to follow their little group, towards some eatery that her father and theirs were talking about." Why do ya think I'm some sort 'a fairy?"

"You just remind us of the stories mum used to tell us," George said, his brown eyes meeting her blue ones.

"The ones about miniature women who have wings, and sparkle…" Fred finished. Kelby smiled giving a vague shrug of her shoulders and stuck her wand into the messenger bag she had against her hip. Once her hands were free, they were suddenly scooped up and tangled around the hand of both twins, swinging as they walked. Normally Kelby didn't like touching people, but the twins holding her hand felt nice, comforting almost.

"You're our new friend Kelby-Fairy," Fred and George said together. Kelby smiled, she had been alone for so long that it was nice to have these boys so blatantly say that she was their friend; it made her feel less alone in the world. That was the day that her fate was sealed.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard is that," Fred asked, leaning against the frame of the compartment door. It was a few weeks after their first interaction at Diagon Alley, and the twins had managed to keep in contact with Kelby through owls and one very interesting phone call. Now she sat in the empty train compartment, her knees pulled up to her chest and a thick book in front of her, with an elegant barn owl in a cage on the seat next to her.

"I'll assume the 'that' you mean is my new pet," Kelby said stroking her free hand over the sleeping owl's back." Her name is Star. She's my pet since da forgot to get me one when were at the Alley."

"Yeah, well she's in my seat," Fred said. Kelby smirked, turning a page in her book, and then marking it by bending the corner down. She set the book down and gently scooped the cage up, moving her to the empty seat in front of her while not disturbing her new pet." Much better."

"Where's your look alike?" Kelby asked, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. She had attempted to tame her bouncing curls by knotting them up into a bun at the back of her head. Fred seemed to notice this, and frowned, his brows furrowing in distaste.

"He went to go get snacks from the trolley before the other kids got dibbs," Fred said," Why did you put your hair up? I liked it down…"

Kelby blushed, her hand flying up to the bun.

"It's jus' always so crazy when it's down…"

"I liked it better the other way… Much more _you_, Kelby-Fairy…"

Kelby bit her lower lip and reached up, taking the elastic band out and letting her hair fall free in its springy orange curls. Fred smiled at her, and she smiled back, her cheeks still pink but now his matched. They both jumped when the compartment door slid open and George dumped an armful of snacks on the seat.

"What did I miss?" He asked around a licorice wand. Kelby scooted over closer to the window, her heart beating faster than is should have.

"Nothing George, tell me about Ron again?" Kelby asked. The rest of the ride was fine, but Kelby couldn't forget the feeling she got from the way Fred had looked at her, from his compliment about her wild hair. She was surprised and confused by the feeling, because it was entirely new to her. Meanwhile, fate was beginning to stir, beginning to put her personal fate into effect.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter one, I've got two and three typed but I'm editing them, and then I'll post. Harry Ron and Hermione- as well as the other characters –will come in later on, it won't be entirely centered around Kelby and the twins, just mostly. Anyway, R&R, even if you wanna flame, I'll answer with a beautiful thank you PM.**

**Edit: Not much edited in this chapter- as it is the general intro for Kelby and the twins –but next chapter will have more done to it. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Step One Is To Smile

**A/N: Chapter two, edited, rewritten and done. I went over this about fifty times because it either came off as rushed or I missed things I wanted to add. And then I debated over the time skip from last chapter, but finally decided it was best to do it. And I kept laughing because I went with my cousin to see "Brave" and Kelby is so much like Merida it was hilarious to me! So, here it is!**

**I don't own anything except Kelby and the plot, thanks!**

**Edit: Few things added here and there, a bit more true to the books, now. Enjoy!**

**A Fairy Among Witches & Wizards**

**Chapter Two: Step One Is To Smile**

"I heard there was a celebrity on our train," Fred's voice came from the door of the compartment. Kelby glanced up from her journal, her quill poised to write as she turned towards him. She sat cross legged, Star asleep in her cage in the seat in front of where Kelby sat, and smiled.

"You have to quit meeting me like this," Kelby said. Fred smirked and sat beside her, studying her normal clothes and letting his eyes take in the changes of the summer, changes he hadn't gotten to see since they had been away to see Charlie, and she had been traveling with her dad. She wore a knit teal sweater, loose and cut above her stomach, with a gray tank top under it, gray jeans and gray flats with teal paint splatters. She had a ring around her right index finger, silver with intricate flowers on its surface, and two more rings on both ring fingers, one a carved rose with a tiny golden gem, and the other a simple silver band with three white crystals- a gift from him and his twin from Romania. She also wore a heavy silver locket, hanging between her breasts with a fairy on its surface. This being said, Fred also noticed that she had started to lose the angular and boyish figure of her eleven year old body; she was now thirteen, almost fourteen, and had started to gain subtle curves of the womanly body she would grow into." Earth to Fred, you in there, you crazy red head?"

Fred shook his mind from those kinds of thoughts; Kelby was his best friend- beside Lee and his twin, though sometimes she felt more like his best friend than they did -and that was no way for his mind to be going. He glanced up, his green eyes meeting her blue ones, clear and shimmering as aquamarine, and smiled softly. She had her back to the window and her figure was haloed with the sun streaming in, her wild orange curls glowing in an angelic manner that Fred found fitting. Her skin was tanner, but this was expected since she had told him, in her letters, that she had taken up running to stay in shape. She looked lovely, although it was hard for Fred not to think this, lately.

"Sorry, I just like that color on you," Fred said honestly. Kelby smiled, her cheeks turning a light pink and marring her pretty skin." And your hair is down…"

"You said you liked it down…" Kelby said back.

"I do…" Fred said, reaching over to twist one of her curls around his finger, and then let it go, smiling at her." I like it all crazy and bouncing around your face."

"You'd be the first, then," Kelby said, her voice a little breathless and Fred wasn't sure why. They both turned as George entered, laughing beside Lee, both talking about some prank they'd just pulled on the new Malfoy boy." So, a celebrity you said?"

"Yeah and our little brother had already made friends with him!" George cut in." Harry Freaking Potter is on the train, Kel! Harry Potter!"

"I heard you the first time, George, you don't have to yell," Kelby said with an eye roll. Fred snickered and leaned back against the seat, his arm casually tossed over the back but so that it was also against her shoulders. She didn't mind it, so she didn't say anything, closing her journal and locking it with her wand." Now, it's exciting, yeah, but think how you would feel if you were a magical celebrity and everyone was tryin' to know your name, get to ya… I'd rather not fan girl over 'im until I've met 'im for myself."

That seemed to quell the talk about Harry Potter and the rest of the ride was normal, aside from Fred's arm around Kelby and the pointed looks George gave her about it. As they exited the train, Kelby fell behind to shove her journal into her messenger bag and pet Star one last time.

"So, what was with the arm, eh?" George asked from the doorway. Kelby rolled her eyes; if it had been anyone else she would think they were jealous, but George already imagined her as the twin sister he never had, so she knew it was an actual question.

"Don' tell me you've never seen friends sit close before?" Kelby said with a head shake. George gave her a pointed glance and she sighed." Look, I know you know that I'm mad about your brother, but that does not mean that he looks at me like that. So stop with the pointed looks, and the 'all knowin' twin' act unless ya want to fill me in on something."

"All I know," George said unabashed by her words," Is that Fred ran away from picking on Ron and meeting Harry Potter, to come see you. And that he's been antsy about seeing you, for about a week. Oh, and that he wouldn't stop begging mum to let you come home with us for break."

Kelby ignored her friend's words, shoving her way through the mob of students towards the carriages that would carry them up to the castle. She thought about what George had said, but didn't allow herself to get any false hopes about Fred and how he may or may not feel about her. She was moving through the throng of students so fast, she didn't see where she was going and slammed into someone. She fell back onto her bottom with an "Oof!" of surprise, and glanced up, only to be met with the Boy Who Lived, himself, and Ron, Fred and George's little brother.

"Kelby!" Ron cried. He hurried over and was helping her up, muttering apologies to her." Oh, Harry, this is Kelby Faye Whitmore, my sister…" Kelby saw the other boy- Harry she presumed -give Ron an incredulous look as if to say "_Another_ one?!" and Kelby grinned." Well she's not _really_ my sister, she's a friend of my brothers, the twins you met. She's their best friend, and she's great. Plus, Mum practically adopted her she's so amazing. So, yeah, she's more like an honorary sister."

"You're very nice, but I'm just a regular person like you and 'im," Kelby said, letting the red head boy help her up. She brushed the front of her robes off and smiled at the celebrity before her." You're Harry, right? Nice to meet ya, you can call me Kelby, or any variation of that name. Fred and George always call me Faye or Fairy, somethin' to do with my size."

"You're not going to turn into a fan girl are you?" Harry asked timidly. Kelby quirked a brow up at him, a matching smile quirking her lips up as well. She sized up the boy- shorter than her but not by much, crazy black hair, deep green eyes, and the iconic scar on his forehead –and realized this was no celebrity, it was a scared eleven year old who wanted nothing more than a friend.

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that?" Kelby asked," I'm betting you've had about enough of that rubbish, just from the train ride. And, I don't see why I shouldn't treat you like just Harry, when that's what ya are."

"You're right Ron, she's brilliant," Harry smiled. Kelby grinned back and then glanced up at the kids moving towards Hagrid and the boats.

"You two had better be headin' over to the boats, don' fall in!" Kelby laughed." I'll sit with ya at the tables if you get put into Gryffindor!"

She waved them off, after that, and headed towards the carriages, her steps more careful this time. She turned when she heard someone calling out to her and suddenly someone was holding onto her hand very tightly, she glanced up to find Fred giving her a curious look.

"Why'd you run off?" He asked, searching her eyes as he tugged her towards an empty carriage. Kelby noted that his hand was still twined around her own tightly." I couldn't find you…"

"I was saying goodbye to Star, and then I got lost in the crowd," Kelby said honestly. Fred helped her up into the carriage, something that should have made the feminist in her angry, but touched her because he didn't help any girls with anything." I ran into Ron and his new celebrity friend. Very down to earth, that boy is. He wanted to know if I was goin' to be turnin' into a fan girl. It was amusing, because I don' turn into a fan over anyone."

"That's because you're one of a kind, Faye," Fred smiled. He pulled himself up into the carriage and grabbed her hand again, giving her a look as if expecting her to pull it away. She didn't, instead twining her fingers around his and smiling, leaning her head against his shoulder because she was tired. George, Lee, and Angelina appeared, Katie running up to meet them, and climbed in as well. George gave her another look, but she stuck her tongue out at the boy and started telling them about her distant cousin, Seamus, who was coming in as a first year.

"He has this thing, a tick really," Kelby explained as the carriage bumped along towards the castle," He tends to… Well, blow things up…"

"Sounds like our kind of friend," Fred and George laughed, together. Kelby smiled, sighing at their love for trouble but not saying anything because she loved them for it. Soon enough they were at the castle, hopping down from the carriage- Fred again helped Kelby down and she smiled at him in return –and heading up towards the Great Hall. Kelby linked her arms through both the twins' arms, this time, and smiled as they entered the Hall together. Katie, Angelina, and Lee had gone off to see some friends, but Kelby and the twins stuck together, scoping out a spot at the long Gryffindor table. Once seated, George started talking to Nearly Headless Nick, and Fred started asking her about the rest of her trip, his hand tapping nervously on his knee. Kelby reached over and grabbed his hand, to stop the fidget, and her cheeks turned pink.

"It was fine, nice to meet people in my family who have accents like mine," Kelby said, making note of the half Scottish lilt that she fell into sometimes. Fred smiled and his thumb traced and stroked over her knuckle, something that made her breath catch a little. "George told me you begged your mum to have me come with ya for the holidays… Da said something about me being able to go."

"Yeah?" Fred asked, his eyes on her, intent not on what she was saying, but the little, quick, intakes of breath she made every time he traced his thumb over her knuckle, again." You okay?"

"Perfectly fine," Kelby said a little too quickly. Luckily, the first years came in, after that, so they didn't have time to question her honesty. She got a good laugh when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, mostly because of the sounds of distaste from all the other houses, and when they sang the school song and Fred and George demanded on doing their signature slow battle march- she herself picking her usual upbeat tune that finished ages before the twins. Once they were both sat on either side of her again, she rolled her eyes at them, and turned to listen to Dumbledore; this time, when Fred's hand found hers, she wasn't surprised by it, and her palm turned inwardly towards his, having been waiting for it. She wasn't paying attention while Dumbledore spoke because, whenever the head master spoke, her attentions were focused on him. Once he gave his end note, the food appeared, and Kelby turned back towards Fred, only to find that his eyes were already on her." Were you listening to Dumbledore at all, Fred?"

"Was a little distracted," He said, his voice still distracted. Kelby gave him a questioning look but shrugged it away, tugging her hand away to get food. Fred's hand grabbed hers again, though, and she gave him a curious look." Don't wanna let go yet…"

"Okay..." Kelby said, softly, a little shy now. Their hands gripped tightly to one another, under the table, as they ate, both one handed. No one seemed to notice this strange way of eating, but once they were both done, Kelby went to tug her hand away, again, and Fred gave her a look that was not quite panic, but close to it, more an anxious fear." My hands all sweaty, Fred, I'm not yanking away, okay? I'll never pull away from you…"

Fred's face softened, and Kelby found herself blushing under his soft gaze, confused by her own words that sounded much too impassioned for someone who was just a friend. Luckily, Dumbledore began speaking again, and sent them off to bed. Kelby jumped up and grabbed onto Fred's hand again, but grabbed George's too, as they walked. She ran back into Ron and Harry, a few steps into the hall, and struck up a conversation with them, to ignore the odd look on Fred's face.

"How goes your first few hours, bug?" Kelby asked Harry, taking on the name her father had used on her. Harry gave a shrug, shy again in the presence of the twins." Oh don't mind this lot, their bark is worse 'en their bite, I promise. An' if they try an' say anything bad I'll just give them a good pop."

"She's not kidding, she keeps us in line," George said with a grimace.

"Unless she's helping with the trouble we're in," Fred grinned. Kelby rolled her eyes and got Harry to talk some more, telling her about the boat ride and how it felt to have the sorting hat on- she remembered her own sorting, she had been terrified, and watching Fred and George, hopeful that she would be in their house. The hat had contemplated sorting her to Ravenclaw, because she was witty and smart, but her bravery and heart out ruled it.

"Actually, though, just tonight had been so much better than any other day of my life," Harry said, as they came to the Fat Lady's painting. They stepped into the common room and Kelby gave the boy an odd look." I just mean… Well my home life isn't amazing. I mean, I live in a cupboard, under the stairs and-"

"You live under the stairs?!" Kelby cried. A few Gaelic curses slipped from her lips and Fred gave her a shocked look." No wonder you like it here so much! Good lord! If ya ever want to get away, drop me an owl! Da doesn't care about guests, and he'd love to have a boy around, someone to be a bloke with."

"You… You mean it?" Harry asked, dumb founded that the girl could possibly mean what she said. Kelby gave the boy an odd look, as if amused at his disbelief.

"Course," Kelby smiled." Now, I'm tired as lambs after goin' to the fields… Walk me to the room, Fred?" The red head nodded and waved to the small group, giving his brother a look that spoke volumes. He led Kelby up the girl's stairs- the magic allowing him up because he wouldn't be entering the rooms." I'll be meeting you two in the mornin' for breakfast, yeah?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd go for a walk around the grounds," Fred said shyly.

"Sure, I could use a good leg stretch, and George-"

"Just you and me, Faye…" Fred spoke up, his ears red. Kelby turned from her position, reaching for her door knob and ready to enter her room; she turned towards her friend, her big blue eyes dark and questioning." I was hoping… That you'd want to go for a walk, just the two of us."

"Okay," Kelby whispered. Fred's green eyes snapped up to meet hers. Her blue eyes were slightly nervous and questioning, but they held true that she wanted to go with him.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Kelby repeated. She reached behind her, her hand finding the knob again and turning it this time." Good night, see you tomorrow Fred…"

Once Kelby was inside, and the door was closed, she leaned back against the door, sliding down to the ground with a dreamy sigh. Little did she know that Fred was on the other side of the door, doing the exact same thing.

"You have to sit still you pesky Fairy-Girl," Fred smiled. Kelby fidgeted from her position, by the Black Lake, her back towards the water and one knee pulled up towards her chest, the other straight out before her. Her hands were around her knee, the one bent towards her chest, and her cheek was against her hands, there. She was gazing at Fred as he sketched in a sketch book, but she kept fidgeting in her position, not used to someone scrutinizing her with artists' eyes.

"I'm sorry! But I'm not used to people lookin' at me like I'm a bug under a microscope!" Kelby admitted. She leaned her cheek on her hands again, deciding that if Fred was going to study her, she would do the same. She watched him, pencil flying over the paper with quiet scratching sounds here and there, and smiled softly. His brilliant red hair was muted in the soft light and the shade of the large oak tree, and the shadow of the tree's leaves made funny circles on his face. His eyes were a dark forest color, darker than Kelby was used to, and entirely focused on her. She could count the freckles over his cheeks, and see the small crescent scar under his right ear, from an accident he and George had when they were five. She could see his strong shoulders hunched forward in concentration and tense in the task at hand; speaking of hands, his large, strong hands, were grasping the pencil and pad in a gentle tension that Fred didn't usually have. He was beautiful, if ever a boy could be, and Kelby found herself forgetting that she was being studied, and instead getting lost in the boy before her.

It was a nearly two months into the school year, almost Kelby's birthday again, and the duo had been taking walks around the lake since that first day back. They had only recently taken to stopping by the large oak, and Fred had shown her some sketches he had been working on. Some of his family- amazingly life like from what she knew of the Weasley Clan –and others they knew. He had timidly asked if he could draw her, and she had very hesitantly agreed. Now, they sat in the crisp and cool air, and Kelby waited as her friend drew her. They had opted out of the school robes for the day- since they didn't have any classes that afternoon anyway –and Kelby wore a thick tan knit sweater over worn and torn jeans, and a pair of her favorite tan rider boots with Aztec design on the sides. Her orange hair was wild and bounced in curls around her face, and the silver locket was heavy against her chest. On her hands she wore the simple silver ring from Fred and George, and a simple copper band that had been her mother's. Fred had opted for a gray sweater and dark jeans over gray trainers, much less colorful then his female companion.

"And, done," Fred smiled. Kelby relaxed her position, giving a languid stretch, and then moved to sit beside Fred again, turning the sketch pad so she could see. Her lips fell into an "o" of shock and she glanced between him and the sketch." You're going to catch flies, love…"

"You drew the wrong person, Fred," Kelby said. She touched the sketch, unsure of how Fred could have translated her into something so beautiful. The girl in the sketch was half-smiling, an easy gesture that showed she was lazing by the lake. Her eyes were rimmed in thick lashes and had a haunting quality to them, speaking volumes even in black and white. Her body was in the same position that she had been in, but it seemed softer, less forced and posed. The girl in the picture was beautiful, in an easy way that couldn't be taught or made; the girl couldn't be Kelby.

"No, I drew you, how I see you," Fred said softly. Kelby smiled, against the soft blush now on her cheeks, and leaned over to hug her friend." Hey, can I ask some advice, Faye?"

"Sure, love, go ahead," Kelby said. She closed his sketch book, unnerved by the sight of this beautiful girl she didn't recognize. Fred shoved the book aside, messing with his hands nervously." Fred, just spit it out, it's not like I'm gonna bite…"

"Okay, if you like someone, but you don't want to be awkward about it," Fred stuttered," how would one go about doing that?"

"Step one is to smile," Kelby said softly," At least if you're smiling you're not being a minger about it. After that, all you can do is hope they like you back, for all your crazy self. If not, well, they're not worth it."

"How did you get to be such a smart fairy?" Fred smiled. Kelby shrugged and smiled as they leaned back together on the grass, watching the clouds pass over them. Fred's hand found hers, and she turned her face towards him enough to see a smile on his lips.

Kelby woke on the morning of her birthday- Halloween –to a pile of gifts at the foot of her bed, and noisy pounding at her dorm door, that could only be the twins. She quickly dressed in her robes, and scooped up the pile of gifts, running to open the door before the twins had to break it in.

"Good morning Birthday Girl!" Fred and George said together. Their arms were laden with sweets and pastries from the kitchens- all of Kelby's favorites of course –and both of them wore wide grins.

"Hi boys," Kelby smiled at her two best friends," C'mon, let's go down so I can open these up."

She gestured to her armful of gifts, and then led them down to the common room. She found Harry and Ron waiting for them near one of the love seats and handful of armchairs. She smiled at them both fondly and set her pile of gifts on the table in front of the love seat before sitting down. Fred plopped beside her- his twin taking an armchair beside Harry and Ron and both twins plopping their treats off to the side of her gifts.

"Alright, who gave me what," Kelby asked, gesturing to the colorfully wrapped presents. Harry and Ron pointed to a small parcel wrapped in shiny silver paper, and she immediately opened it up to reveal a pretty brass ring with a large turquoise stone in the center." Oh you two!" Kelby jumped up to peck each boy on the cheek and ruffle their hair." It's beautiful!"

"Well, we got help from Flitwick and McGonagall," Harry admitted," See, we had to Transfigure some twine into brass wiring for the band."

"And then Charm the turquoise so it would never wear, break, or chip," Ron added softly. Kelby gave them both an extra hug and turned back to her gifts. Her dad had sent her a new set of quills, bright purple parchment, and a box of Chocolate Frogs. Mrs. Weasley had sent her a miniature birthday cake- all chocolate, her favorite –a beautiful turquoise sweater with tiny birds embroidered on the soft wool, and some of her favorite sweets. George gave her a new pair of black Converse and a bottle of bright blue ink that glowed in the dark. She had a few other sweets and books- from her assorted family –but she had left Fred's gift for last.

"It's not going to explode like last year, right?" Kelby asked Fred, who only grinned wickedly at her. She grimaced, but carefully opened the purple wrapping paper. Inside, she found two books; one was a leather bound journal in the deepest violet color, and the other was a scrapbook, pictured of her, the twins, and the other Weasley's moving and set in the first handful of pages. She covered her mouth in astonishment at the beautiful sketches of herself, her friends, and her extended family that Fred had to have done himself." Oh, Fred…"

"Leave it to her favorite twin to blow all our gifts out of the water," George teased. Fred elbowed his twin but was interrupted when Kelby leapt up to give him a great, tight, hug.

"I thought it would be nice to have a place for all of our memories," Fred smiled as Kelby sniffed a little and wiped one happy tear away." It's got plenty of room so we can fill it up with loads of pictures, and other things."

"It's wonderful," Kelby smiled. She glanced down at her watch and realized it was almost time for lessons." These are all amazing, you guys… I'm going to go put them upstairs and then we can head to lessons."

This brought a groan from the group of boys, but Kelby ignored them as she ran to her dorm. The rest of the day flew by easily, a few of Kelby's friends in other houses gave her gifts, or warm birthday wishes, and she thanked them with a smile and a light blush- never liking to be center of attention. It wasn't until later that day that Kelby's mood was dampened a bit. She was walking towards the Great Hall with Fred- George having ran off to find Lee and ask about some potion notes –when she spotted Harry and Ron coming out of Charms. She was about to call out to them, when she overheard them talking, and noticed another first year girl behind them.

"She thinks she knows everything!" Ron growled under his breath." It's no wonder nobody likes her! I mean, she hasn't got any friends because she's such a no-it-all!"

Kelby noticed the girl- whose name she was pretty sure was Hermione –give a horrified look that quickly changed to angry. The girl had bushy brown hair, light skin, and big brown eyes. Kelby thought she was pretty, in an unconventional way, and she realized this had to be who Ron was bad mouthing. Hermione shoved past Harry- knocking his shoulder on purpose in the process –and ran off towards one of the bathrooms. Kelby felt her blood boil at the thought of her little "brother" talking badly about the poor girl.

"I think she heard you Ron…" Harry said, looking up to find Kelby and Fred before them, and his cheeks going red in shame.

"Yeah, I'd say she did," Kelby said, her tone a little cold. She gave Fred a meaningful look, and then headed off towards where Hermione had run off to. She did find the girl- and tried to help her a little –but Hermione was too upset to really be consoled." I'm sorry Ron said that… he suffers from foot-in-mouth disease and doesn't think about how his words will affect others."

"Thank you Kelby," Hermione sniffed," But I just want to be alone for a while…"

"Alright love…" Kelby said sadly," But if you need me, I'll be more than happy to listen… Or clock Ron around the ears for you."

This did pull a watery chuckle from Hermione, but her mood was still low. Kelby headed towards the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, and ran into Dumbledore- the head master –on her way.

"Oh, excuse me Miss Whitmore," Dumbledore said with a smile. Kelby smiled back and brushed off the front of her robes before starting towards the Hall again," I do believe it is your birthday today, yes?" Kelby nodded, astonished, and the head master smiled again." Happy birthday, then, Miss Whitmore."

Kelby nodded her thanks- stifling the urge to curtsey or something else stupid, before the head master. She instead, rushed off, settling in for the feast. Their jolly time didn't last long, however, because Professor Quirrel came running into the Hall screaming about trolls. Before Kelby knew it she was being whisked off to the Gryffindor Commons, with the twins on either side of her, both gripping her hand to be sure she didn't get lost. It wasn't until after the chaos that Kelby heard about Harry, Ron, and Hermione's adventure and was able to welcome the girl into her fold of friends.

When Harry was chosen to be on the Quidditch team, Kelby was a bit worried. She was a chaser with Angelina and Katie, and knew how tough the game could be. The orange haired girl was, however, impressed at the skill that Harry showed at the practices he came to, so she hoped he would keep safe at their first match. She was growing rather fond of the boy, and had easily welcomed him into her "family", with the Weasley Clan. So, when the day of their match dawned- bright and early –she was pleased that everything began okay.

"Alright there love?" Fred asked as he whizzed past Kelby, beater club up in a mock wave. Kelby nodded with a grin, and soared past him, to grab the quaffle from the opposing chaser, and easily sunk it into the gold ring on the edge of the field. It was in the middle of her victory lap that she noticed Harry's broom going haywire. She tried to keep tabs on the young boy as she was weaving in and out of the players, but she soon lost sight of him.

"What the devil is going on…" Kelby muttered to herself. She glanced up in time to see Harry looking like he was about to be sick, and then spit out the golden snitch into his hands. Kelby laughed as landed, Fred at her side in seconds- a matching grin on his face." That's one way to win a match…"

"Want to explain this to me?" Kelby asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione, holding up a letter from Charlie. All three looked everywhere but at the fiery haired girl, and she tapped her foot impatiently." I'm waiting on an answer."

"Hagrid has a dragon!" Ron sputtered out suddenly.

"Yeah, the letter says that much," Kelby said. She cleared her throat and then red from the parchment," 'Hi Kel, just checking in- like a usually do –but I have a favor to ask. Ron wrote me, saying Hagrid was in a bit of a bind- seems the loveable giant has adopted a dragon, and we both know that he can't keep that at Hogwarts. Mind checking in on Ron and Hagrid for me? I'm sending some friends to pick up the dragon, but I want to be sure that everything is safe. Love, your big "brother", Charlie.'"

"We're trying to save Hagrid," Harry said softly. Kelby sighed and shook her head." Really, he can't keep Norbert, or he'll be fired!"

"Norbert? Oh never mind I don't want to know…" Kelby said." Just be careful, please. Dragons aren't something to joke about, and I can't have you lot getting hurt… or in trouble."

Kelby should have known better.

The rest of the year flew by in a bit of a blur, and Kelby soon found herself sitting on the Hogwarts Express, again, on her way home.

"Did you hear about your brother and Harry?" Kelby asked as she doodled in her journal. She was sitting with her back against the window of the train compartment, her legs sprawled before her. Fred moved to beside her, lifting her back up enough to sit behind her, tucking her close to him, between his legs. Kelby relaxed into the position, one that they had come to favor over the Christmas break while she stayed at the Burrow with them, and read Muggle books, and fairytales to Fred. There hadn't been a night that they hadn't ended up lying together on the couch, either with Fred drawing and Kelby asleep, or Kelby reading out loud until they both fell asleep. Fred played with the ends of her hair as she finished writing in her journal, and closed it.

"Yeah, I heard that Quirrell had a demon version of the Dark Lord on the back of his head," Fred said still absently playing with her hair," And that Harry defeated him because he had some whacky stone in his pocket because of magic no one understands. Oh, and apparently my brother had an epic fight with some Wizard Chess pieces. That what you're talking about?"

"Mhm," Kelby said sleepily. She leaned back against Fred more, her head tucking under his chin against his chest, and soon she drifted off to sleep. Fred watched her, thinking of their holiday, and of their talk before her birthday. Step one: Smile. Well, he was always smiling when Kelby was around… Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

**A/N: So this was really a filler, year two will be longer, more to the plot. **

**Edit: I edited quite a few things, making sure to add some key points in the book that I had forgotten, and to give it some length. **


	3. Chamber of Things We'd Rather Not

**A/N: Well hello readers! I'm sure you weren't expecting me to add an ENTIRE NEW CHAPTER instead of just editing everything! Well, I re-read the second book and decided it wouldn't be so much of a chore to write in a quick little snippet of the second year/book… Especially because it gives me a reason to cause angst and drama! Bwahahahaha!**

**Not really, I just re-realized how much I loved the second book and could put Kelby into plenty of the situations/plot lines there. So, here we are! Anyway, don't own anything, enjoy, R&R blah blah blah.**

**A Fairy Among Witches and Wizards**

**Chapter Three**

**Chamber of Things We Would Rather Not Talk About**

Kelby had been entirely against the entire car idea; she told both boys- repeatedly she might add –that they could get caught, get Mr. Weasley in trouble, or worse get _themselves_ in trouble. Harry wouldn't be very grateful for the rescue, if he was expelled from the one place he felt like he fit in. However- per usual –Fred, George and Ron talked her into their scheme and she soon found herself sulking in the passenger seat beside Fred, who was driving.

"This isn't going to end well," Kelby said in a pouting tone. Fred rolled his eyes at the girl and tried not to think about how much she reminded him of a pouting five year old at that moment.

"Yeah? And what are you a psy- oh bullocks that doesn't work in this situation, does it?" Fred started to say. Kelby couldn't help but laugh, then, and her mood perked up just slightly. She sat up a little as they approached Number Four, Privet Drive, and began what would later be referred to as "The Most Brilliantly Stupid Idea Ever to Hit the Weasley Boy's". Only later- when they were on their way towards the Burrow, did Kelby allow herself to breathe again.

"Told you," Kelby muttered to Fred. Fred guffawed at her haughty tone and nudged George up to drive, so he could throw an arm around Kelby's shoulders and snuggle in close to her, to make her smile. The drive after that was pleasant enough- until they reached the Burrow and found Mrs. Weasley outside, that is." Double told you so."

"Merlin's saggy left-"

"Language!" Kelby cried as Fred and George started to say the same exact curse under their breath. She got out with the boys, and chortled to herself as Mam Weasley began to coo over her and Harry, all the while yelling at and scolding the other two.

"Honestly, what would have happened if you'd hurt Kelby or Harry?" Mrs. Weasley cried as she began the makings of breakfast. Kelby swelled with pride that she was one of the two people not in trouble, at this moment. She began nibbling at a slice of toast and watched as Fred, George, and Ron both tried to explain their selves to their mother, to no avail. Soon, however, Mrs. Weasley lost her steam, and set out to finish breakfast. It was at that moment that Ginny decided to come downstairs, only to see Harry, blush, and then shoot back upwards to her room.

"Ginny," Ron and Kelby said together. Kelby nodded at Ron to finish, stealing a slice of bacon off of Fred's plate, and a biscuit off of George's.

"Oi! Food thief!" Both twins cried. Kelby stuck her tongue out and the boys tried to whine to their mother- in a mocking tone –about their snatched food.

"Oh pish posh, boys!" Mrs. Weasley cried." There's barely anything to the girl! I warrant you can go to give her a slice of bacon and a biscuit without withering away."

"I'm the favorite," Kelby jeered good naturedly. Breakfast went smoothly after that, and even gnome hunting was fun with Harry about. Kelby was glad that the boy was in a safe place, at least for the time being.

**3333333333333**

Gilderoy Lockhart was a complete and utter _git_. Not just that, but he was pompous, insufferable, and incompetent, all traits Kelby couldn't stand, and would never stand. She huffed angrily about all of this, under her breath, as Fred and George led her out of Flourish and Blots- both a little more than terrified that she was going to hex the celebrity in question.

"He can't help it, love," George tried to point out," I mean, look at how people treat him! Even the sanest of people would cave into that sort of stardom after it continued for a while."

"Harry doesn't," Kelby pointed out.

"She's got you there, twin," Fred said with a small smile. He allowed Kelby to huff and grumble about the man a bit more before taking her hand and silencing whatever other comments she might have about the man. The entire debacle with the so called "hero" and celebrity had left a bad taste in Kelby's mouth, and not even the twins' antics could bring her out of her funk. She had been having a good time with the Weasley family- well aside from Harry's little side mishap with landing in Knock Turn Alley – and now she wasn't looking forward to having to read Lockhart's books for school. And then, suddenly, her forehead erupted in pain. She stopped, staggering slightly against Fred who had no idea what was going on." Kel? Kelby!"

"I'm okay," Kelby tried to say without her voice shaking- which didn't work. Luckily, George had run ahead to let the rest of his family know they were going to have lunch by themselves, and then meet back at the Leaky Cauldron. Fred led Kelby over to a stone bench outside of the Owl Emporium and sat beside her. Kelby's head fell into her hands immediately, her elbows braced on her knees to hold it up.

"Kelby Faye you have to give me something here," Fred said, his tone implying how scared he really was. Kelby held up a shaking finger, telling him to give her a second, which he allowed, but she noticed his hands were shaking white fists in his lap." If you're dying I need to know, damnit…"

Kelby managed a shaky laugh before she was pulled entirely into the vision that was tugging at her attention. She'd had flashes of things before- the weather a week from now, or snippets of conversation that wouldn't happen for months –but this was the first time she had ever had a vision so vivid and real. She was standing in the hallway of Hogwarts- somewhere on the second floor she thought –and there was a message written in what looked like blood, on the walls, before her. She snapped back to reality in an instance, her entire frame shaking and pale, covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat.

"'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened… Enemies of the heir beware'?" Kelby muttered to herself. Luckily Fred didn't hear her, but he was almost shaking as much as she was, and she realized something had to be said so he wouldn't have a mental break down." Fred, I'm okay… I'm sorry I get these migraines sometimes-"

"Don't lie to me Kelby," Fred said, his hazel-green eyes shining in stubborn worry. Kelby was a bit taken back by his sharp tone, and she gazed at him in surprise, her icy blue eyes clouded in deep thought." Whenever you're lying, you won't look the person directly in the eyes, and you rub your hands down your legs- if you're sitting –or up your arms- if you're standing. I know you, Kelby."

"Not everything," Kelby sighed. Fred looked a little wounded by this statement, but she kept speaking, so he didn't have long to be hurt." Look, I've had this power since I was little… It's not normal, not even for our kind… So I don't talk about it. Even Da only knows the bare minimum on this topic." She took a breath before continuing." I get these flashes… like pictures and such, of… The future. But, it really hurts; like I get these horrible headaches and pains in my forehead, when it's happening. Sort of a bitter sweet thing, yeah?"

"You, can see the future," Fred said slowly, as if trying to absorb what she was saying. Kelby wasn't sure if he thought she was a total nutter now, or if he was just trying to take it all in, so she nodded. He gave a nod back, and stood." Stay here, I'm going to go get some water. I'll be right back, okay Kel?"

Kelby nodded, her heart falling in the aspect of Fred not believing her deepest of secrets. She swallowed thickly and started picking at her nails, the one habit that only appeared when she was really nervous. She didn't even realize Fred had returned until his hands found hers, and stopped them from picking. She glanced up, finding that she had been crying since he'd left.

"Hey, none of that love!" Fred cried, reaching up to wipe under her eyes.

"I'm not crazy, I promise!" Kelby cried, grasping at his hands, a slightly desperate edge to her voice. She saw Fred's eyes flash in confusion and he moved to sit beside her, cradling her tightly to his chest." I wouldn't lie about this, Fred! I've never told anyone except Da about it, and I couldn't live with myself if you thought I was crazy, or lying about this!"

"Kelby-"

"I mean I know it's crazy, but it's true!"

"Kelby-"

"I don't even know how it happened, really…"

"Kelby!" Fred cried, cutting off the girl's rant, finally." I don't think you're crazy, love… I think that you're telling the truth, and I was just worried about you! I'm sorry if you thought I didn't believe you, Kel… I was just trying to take in this new information, and make sure you're okay at the same time."

"You don't have to do that," Kelby muttered, unsure of what else to reply to from his mini speech. Fred smiled a warm and inviting smile he reserved for Kelby.

"Of course I do," Fred replied softly, bringing her hands up to give them a soft peck," It's my job to take care of you, Kelby. It's what best friends do."

Kelby smiled and then allowed Fred to help her wipe her face, make her drink the water he'd brought, and then lead her back to the group. If Fred was going to make it his job to take care of her, she'd let him; she only wished he had meant it in a way that was more than friendly.

**3333333333333**

Kelby hadn't expected her vision to come true so fast; but the night of her birthday- Halloween –there it was: the bloody message and Mrs. Norris petrified right next to it. Kelby grabbed Fred's hand, squeezing it so tightly that he winced, and glanced down at her in surprise. Once he saw how affected she was by the scene, he realized what was wrong.

"It's your vision, isn't it," Fred said in her ear. She nodded, her hands trembling more than she would like to admit. Fred took her hand again, and squeezed it tightly, leading her away from the crowd the second McGonagall told them all to go back to their dorms.

"It's not going to stop there," Kelby said, suddenly aware of how serious the situation was." I mean, think of who's in trouble! Not just the muggle-borns… But the half-bloods too. Slytherin prided himself on his pure blood, and he thought anyone else was unworthy of the gift to perform magic… If this escalates-"

"Kelby, Dumbledore will figure it all out," Fred assure her. Kelby didn't seem as sure as he did. In the end, she ended up curled against Fred's side, on one of the couches in the common room, worrying herself to sleep. She fell into a dream, that was too real to be a dream, and Kelby realized she was having a vision in her sleep.

"Bloody hell, never a moment away from this stupid curse…" Kelby thought. She was walking down the halls of the castle, in her robes- though she noticed that they were soaking wet. She found this odd but continued walking, in the dream, as if not by her own accord. She also found that she was crying, as if upset by something. Kelby was so worried about these aspects that she didn't realize all of what was happening in her vision. She was suddenly shot back into reality when the dream- or vision –her screamed in terror and ducked behind a suit of armor. She felt Fred shaking her awake, and she sat straight up.

"Kel, what was that?" Fred asked, his voice a rushed whisper. Kelby was glad they had picked a secluded corner in the common room, otherwise people would have noticed.

"Just a vision," Kelby said. She swallowed hard, deciding not to tell Fred the full extent of the vision, otherwise he would worry too much." There's going to be another attack…"

"Wait, _another_-"

"Yes," Kelby said quickly and shortly. Fred seemed to realize that she didn't want to talk about it, and instead of pushing, he opened his arms back up and let her retreat against him again. They lay together for another hour, sitting in silence staring at the fire." Did you at least see who it was?"

"No," Kelby lied easily. Why tell Fred that she knew, for once, her vision was about herself, when that would only make him paranoid?

**3333333333333**

The next week was their first Quidditch match, and Kelby was actually excited for the distraction. She ached for the easy glide of her broom, the wind in her hair, and the feel of a Quaffle under her arm; these were things she was sure of, her visions were becoming something she was not so sure of. So, when the day of their game dawned, bright, clear, and beautiful, Kelby was nearly bouncing in excitement, during breakfast.

"Kelby, you're going to knock the table over," Fred teased as he watched her knees bounce up and down under the table." Eat something, then we can go down to the pitch early, for a few practice laps."

This made Kelby only the more eager, and she shoveled down her porridge within the next moment. She and Fred then set off down to the locker rooms to change into their uniforms. The girls and boys locker room was separated by a cloth partition, so as she changed, Kelby shouted over to Fred, excitedly talking about how she couldn't wait to get flying.

"I think I'm really just super excited because it's so nice," Kelby admitted, as she finished fastening the top button of her uniform, and came around the corner to meet Fred. She didn't notice the way Fred's eyes followed the curves of her body- curves that were now much more pronounced in her robes that had fit just fine the year before -as she tied her hair back in a braid. She did notice the scowl that formed, when Fred saw her hair tamed slightly." Oh come off it, I can't see with orange curls all in my eyes."

"Yeah, I know," Fred said leading the way to the pitch," I just like it so much better when it's all crazy and springy around your face... Just a bit more fitting, I 'spose."

"Well, I'll let it down after the game and it'll be extra crazy and springy for ya, love," Kelby winked at him as she kicked off on her Comet 360. Fred's cheeks were pink, but he shot up after her, hot on her tail. They flew about three laps around the pitch, before Kelby started getting daring. She started by angling her broom closer to Fred's so that she could guide the broom with one hand, while ducking down to ruffle his hair with the other. Then, she began making loops around Fred, in midair laughing loudly every time he fell into the spiral patter beside her. Before long, it became a sort of dance for them, both spinning over and under one another in twirls and loops, or grabbing onto the other's hand, only to be shot forward ten or twelve feet by their partner.

Kelby found she was enjoying this moment more than any other she had experience yet, this year, and she found thoughts of her visions, as well as the "Heir of Slytherin" falling behind her like the wind through her hair. By the time Fred and Kelby were starting to serpentine their way through the goal post, the other team members were making their way onto the pitch, and the stands were filling up with students. Kelby shot Fred one last soft grin, before heading towards the starting positions of the game. At first, the game was running rather terribly, mostly because the Slyherins had their new, shiny, toys from Draco Malfoy; however, about thirty minutes into the match, Kelby noticed that Harry and Draco were diving after a glint of gold, and a bludger was in hot pursuit of them both.

The next few minutes flew by in a confused mess of limbs, grasping seekers, and smashing leather- of the bludger. Kelby was relieved to see Harry come out the one grasping the snitch, but less happy when the bludger managed to smash against his arm in a sickening _crunch_, before Madame Hooch could charm it away. Kelby was landing seconds later, her feet taking her over to Harry's side as fast as they could carry her across the green pitch. Of course, that speed turned out to be not fast enough, for in the extra moment it took her to run over, Gilderoy Lockhart had gotten over to Harry, and cast what he must have thought was a healing spell over the broken arm.

"What did you do to his bones?!" Kelby screeched when she arrived beside Ron and Hermione. Gildery Lockhart now had Harry's wrist in his hand, and was bending it about in a way that meant rather than healing the bones, they had been _removed_. Kelby flew into a string of Gaelic curses and screams at Lockhart- who didn't quite know what to do with a girl half his size and age screaming at him instead of fawning over him. It took both Fred and George to drag her off with Madame Hooch and Madame Pomfrey, Harry on a stretcher, laughing openly at Kelby's words to the useless professor.

**3333333333333**

Kelby was still bemoaning Lockhart's stupid mistake hours later, on her way back to the Hospital Wing with a squirrely first year named Colin, who was tagging along with her because he wanted to wish Harry well. She wasn't really paying attention, as she made her way past the second floor bathroom, and wouldn't have given it a second thought, if she didn't hear cries and moans from inside. She stopped, and glanced at the door, before realizing it was Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. She sighed and saw Colin give a small smile.

"No worried, little one," Kelby said," Just' Moaning Myrtle, she's the ghost that lives in there, don't give her any attention, she-"

Kelby was cut off by a blast of water from the doorway that soaked her from head to toe. She gave a cry of surprise and turned to see the very ghost in question glaringa t her from the row of sinks.

"Oh yes, don't pay Myrtle any mind," Myrtle whined, shooting more water at the two as they scurried away. Kelby growled under her breath about stupid crazy ghosts, while Colin tried not to laugh at her. It was when they were the floor below the Hospital wing that Kelby was hit with a strange feeling of Deja Vu. She was trying to piece it all together, when she heard a slithering sound from the around the corner ahead of them. She grabbed Colin's arm and yanked him into a small alcove, just before the turn.

"Kelby, what are you doing?" Colin asked.

"I heard something..." Kelby began. The young boy gave an eye roll and headed out to the hall with a grin.

"Only thing I see is a pretty wicked statue of battling ogres," Colin said grinning back at Kelby. He lifted his camera to snap a picture, and that was when something crashed out of the hall, and he went very still, his camera smoking. Kelby gave a shriek and ducked as something hit the wall beside her. She shivered, partially because she was cold from her wet robes, but more so because something was attacking them. She chanced a glance up, and fell backwards when she saw her own reflection in the tarnished mirror beside a few paintings. She signed, standing and moving forward to touch the edge of the mirror, and that was when she saw a pair of glowing eyes in the corner of the frame. And then everything went very dark, after that.

**3333333333333**

For the next few weeks, Fred was a wreck; when he wasn't in classes, or on the Quidditch field, he was sitting beside Kelby, her petrified form stone cold and rigid. He barely ate, and most nights- if he didn't fall asleep beside Kelby, he would toss and turn until it was morning and he could see her again. Madame Pomfrey seemed unable to tell him that he had to leave- even when she knew visiting hours were up -most evenings, and simply turned a blind eye to his sleeping beside his best friend, until Fred began spending all his nights there. Even after nearly two months had past, and the school year faded into early March and Professor Sprout said the cure would be done in another month, George was worried about his twin.

"Fred, you're going to kill yourself," George pleaded, one evening, while intercepting his twin on his way to the Hospital Wing once more.

"I'm fine, George..." Fred tried, but he saw the look in his brother's eyes; it wasn't anger, or stubborn determination, or even pity. His brother's eyes held understanding, and longing to help, something Fred had not been expecting at all.

"You're not the only one who lost her, mate," George said in a voice that was a little too shaky for Fred's liking." I'm just as worried as you are, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going nuts, too. We all love Kelby, maybe not in the same way you do, but we're all hurting because she's hurt..." Fred was shocked to hear that others were feeling the loss, he figured they would move along with things, like everyone seemed to do when Colin and Mrs. Norris were found." But most of all, you know she wouldn't want you to be like this... She would smack you silly if she knew you were spending all your time moping about her in the Hospital wing, and withering away because she's hurt..."

"I just..." Fred's own voice quavered and he took a moment to calm himself before continuing." I just don't know what to do... Everything seems darker, now, because she's not here with me..."

"Well, while you think about that, and how to tell her that when she's awake," George said with a soft smile," Come fly on the pitch with me. It'll help."

Fred didn't have the heart to say no, even if all he wanted to do was go back to the Hospital Wing and be with his Kelby.

**3333333333333**

Kelby's neck was stiff and sore, her arms felt like lead, and just about every other inch of her body felt heavy; but she was awake. She cracked her neck, hoping it would help with the kink between the muscles, and then reached up as high as she could, her arms popping in a satisfied way. She sighed, happy to be able to move again, but annoyed that she hadn't realized, earlier in the last night she remembered, that it was from her vision. She was just starting to feel less like a statue and more like herself, when the door to the Hospital Wing flew open with a bang.

"Mr. Weasley!" Madame Pomfrey cried from beside Colin's bed; but neither nor Fred Kelby paid that much attention, because Fred was in the doorway, and then he was sprinting over to her, scooping her up into a hug that was almost too tight- and yet somehow not tight enough." Oh for heaven's sake..."

"Fred," Kelby said a little breathless," I need to breathe, remember?"

"You're not allowed to do that again," Fred said, instead of replying to her tease. His hazel-green eyes were so deadly serious that Kelby was a little taken back." You knew it was going to happen... You saw it, and you didn't tell me... But more importantly, you weren't here, and you aren't allowed to do that again."

"I didn't want to worry you-"

"Stop that," Fred said, his eyes hard but not angry," I'm always going to worry about you; you're my best friend." Kelby nodded, still not sure how to deal with this very serious side of her favorite person." So, next time something big like that happens, you tell me damn it..."

"Okay," Kelby said softly.

"Promise." Fred demanded.

Kelby sighed, but smiled and touched Fred's cheek in a way that let him know she wasn't angry at him for being so demanding, or harsh.

"Anything for you, Fred," She said softly.

**3333333333333**

**A/N: K so a lil jumpy plot wise, but I think I got everything I wanted in there. Hopefully this chapter doesn't totally throw off the flow of Kelby and Fred's relationship, but I'm actually glad I managed to get the second book in as a chapter, now.**

**As always, R&R loves!**


	4. Bloodlines

**A/N: EDIT: As per my decision to re-write everything, there actually will be a chapter on the second book; this chapter is going to stay relatively the same- aside from a few add ins here and there –because I'm relatively happy with how it's laid out. The fourth book chapters will be re-written, as I continue to reread the book, and the chapters from then out will come in shorter- but quicker –updates along the way, as I reread the books.**

**Anyway, don't own anything except Kelby, the books and other characters belong to the Rowling Queen! Enjoy!**

**A Fairy Among Witches & Wizards**

**Chapter Three: Bloodlines**

"So what do you remember about your mum?" Fred asked. He was walking with Kelby down the corridors of the train, his arm linked with hers. She thought about the question for a moment, and shook her head with a sigh.

"Not a lot…" Kelby said softly," I remember she used to smell like lilies…" She trailed off and Fred let silence take up the space between them, for a few seconds." And that she had my eyes…"

"Do you want to know more?" Fred asked. His question was innocent, not prying or any alternative motive behind it, just curious Fred wanting to know what she felt.

"I don't know…" Kelby said honestly," I mean, for the longest time, I didn' fully understand why she left; I mean, I did, deep down, an' both Da an' I expected it, but there was always this part of me that wondered why she left me… Then, there's the part of me that's always felt kind split down the middle… Half of me is all Da, but half of me is her too… And I never got to know that part, not really. So, it's a mixed heard of sheep, really love."

"So are you going to answer the letter?" Fred asked, finally. The letter- the little scrap of paper in question –was the reason they were having this conversation. Kelby's mother had sent a letter to her, wanting to try and make amends for leaving, and meet with her, the next summer. Her father had agreed to let her make the decision, but Kelby wasn't sure what to do; so she had done what she normally did when she had no answer: she asked Fred.

"I want to," Kelby said. She tugged at the bottom of her green tank top- to match her green high tops -lower over her black jeans." Just because she's my mam… But I also don't want to answer if she's not going to accept me, all of me… Especially the magical side…" She stopped talking all of a sudden as a sharp pain shot across her temple, and she caught flashes of a dark shack of sorts, a full moon, and a silver stag." Bloody hell that hurt…"

"Did you get another one?" Fred asked, reaching up to smooth his hand over her creased forehead and then down her cheek. Kelby reached up her free hand to tangle around his hand and smiled, his touch helping the pain.

"It's fine, love…" Kelby said. Fred was the only one besides her father who knew about her visions; Kelby knew that even in a world of magic, visions of the future weren't the norm. She kept them to herself mostly because she wanted to stay out of the spotlight. Fred knew this, and her father only knew the bare minimum of things.

"It's not fine if you're in pain, Kelby-Fairy…" Fred said. Kelby shrugged and turned away, his green eyes too serious and deep for her right now.

"So what magical electives did you pick, this year?" Kelby asked, even though she knew the answer thanks to George, and had picked the same.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," Fred said. Kelby smiled, swinging her arm back around his and walking towards an empty compartment." You?"

"The same," Kelby said coolly. She grinned and tugged him into the compartment, but she managed to tug a little too hard, and she went sprawling onto a seat. Luckily Fred caught himself on the back of the seat, but now he was hovering over Kelby, his face so close she could count his eyelashes and he could count every freckle over her cheeks and nose." Sorry, don' know my own strength apparently…"

"I don't mind, I'm rather enjoying this view…" Fred said softly. He leaned in an inch, as if to lean down and kiss her, but the compartment door opened and a timid voice called in.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was trying to find an empty lot…" The voice- obviously female cried. Fred glanced up, which gave Kelby the chance to duck under his arm and stand beside him, ignoring the look he gave. She studied the girl before her and tried to place if she had seen her before, but decided she hadn't. She had long black hair that fell nearly to her waist in soft waves; her skin was a buttery tan, smooth and perfect which made Kelby envious. Her eyes were almond-shaped and green-gold, and she had an Asian-mix look about her features, which made Kelby wonder if she had some Oriental blood in her. She wore a long gray skirt over golden sandals, with a white tank top and a gold band wrapped around her upper arm." I can leave?"

"What's your name? I've never seen you before…" Kelby said softly. The girl seemed surprised at the question, and her hand ban twirling her hair in a fidgety motion.

"Well, you wouldn't have, I'm a Ravenclaw you're both Gryffindor's… Friends call me AJ…" The girl said softly," Mostly because Ayano Jade Kizuki is a bit of a mouthful… And because I hate trying to teach people how to say Ayano, correctly."

"Are you a fifth year?" Fred asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and trying not to look at Kelby, like he desperately wanted to.

"Yeah…" AJ said softly." Muggle born too, so don't ask about my family… You're one of the Weasley twins, aren't you?" Fred nodded." And you're their partner in crime, the Scottish girl that Filch likes and doesn't know why she hangs around the twins…"

"Kelby," Kelby laughed. She put her hand on Fred's arm, tugging him down to sit beside her and then gesturing to the seat across from them." Sit down, we don't bite too badly, and I like you so far."

AJ smiled around a soft blush and sat, tucking a messenger bag that Kelby hadn't noticed before at her feet. A sleek black lizard poked its head out of the bag and shot it's tongue in and out rapidly, making Kelby smile.

"That's Onii-san, and he wasn't supposed to come with me but he snuck into my bag," AJ smiled. She reached down and took out the lizard- about the size of a medium sized kitten –and he curled up on her lap." Mum gave him to me after she found him in Malaysia… We're not sure what kind of lizard he is, but he's a year older than me so we've always called him my 'older brother'…"

"What does your mam do?" Kelby asked. She curled her legs up under her and leaned against Fred's shoulder a little." And your Da too?"

"Mum is a journalist; she travels all around writing articles for this Muggle newspaper on travel and the best places to go… That's how she met dad, she was in Japan on business and he was rushing out of a meeting when they ran into each other… literally. Well, dad was so taken by her crazy whim and uniqueness, that he transferred to Cambridge and they've been together since."

"Is your mum from there originally?" Fred asked, one arm tossed over Kelby's shoulders and his voice slightly distracted.

"Yeah, mum is full blooded Brit, dad is from a long line of Japanese royals… I'm some Asian princess apparently…" AJ sighed," Neither of them have magic in their family though, and they're both still trying to figure out how to deal with me…"

Something tugged at Kelby's heart, hearing this and seeing the crestfallen look on AJ's face. She decided, then and there, to take the girl under her wing. The conversation flowed easily between AJ and Kelby, and even when George, Lee, Angelina, and Alicia joined them, it seemed natural to include the new arrival. The girls chatted the rest of the way to the castle, and Kelby found she really liked the girl, surprising since she didn't like many girls at school. She decided to hang onto her for a while. Closer to Hogwarts, the train's lights went entirely dark and everything came to a stop. Kelby fell forward, and only Fred grabbing onto her at the last second, stopped her from tumbling out the compartment door. Not a moment after she was righted into her seat- after much bumping around in the dark –Draco Malfoy came running past the compartment, screaming something about Dementors.

"Dementors?" Kelby asked. She knew what they were- her father rather hated them since he dealt with them at hearings for the Ministry -but she wasn't exactly sure what Malfoy was on about, or what sort of prank he could possibly pull with yelling about the cloaked and hooded figures." Git..."

But all at once, the air grew cold and thick; everyone's breath was visible and Kelby felt a sinking feeling in her gut, like every happiness they had all been sharing was suddenly zapped into thin air. She slammed the compartment door just as a cold and hooded figure went gliding down the hall. None of the group spoke until the lights came back on, and the train began to move again, and even then the conversation was forced until they were outside, and heading towards the carriages. As they all entered a carriage to ride up to the castle, AJ spoke from beside Kelby, startling the poor girl both with her sudden voice and the question she asked.

"So, are you dating Fred, or are you always that close?" AJ asked. All prior thoughts of the Dementor- a _Dementor_ really?! -flew otu of her mind as AJ gave her a knowing look. Kelby felt her cheeks flame red and she sputtered out a few nonsense sounds before AJ laughed and cut in again." I get it, you like him and he's clueless, right?"

"Something like that," Kelby said softly. She brushed back a stray curl form her forehead and turned to look at the twin in question, three people over and horsing around with his brother." I'm mad about him, but I won't say anything… We're best friends, an' I'm terrified of losing that… Totally cliché, right?" AJ didn't speak as Kelby swung her legs back and forth a little bit, the silence welcomed so she could gather her thoughts." I suppose it's also partially his fault, George says he's loony for me too, but… Well I've never had the best self-esteem, so there's that part of me that's always gonna think he's not really interested." She paused again and smiled softly." Enough about me, I hate talking about myself…"

And what made Kelby love AJ even more, was that she didn't push the subject any further. Yeah, she might just keep this one, yet.

**3333333333333**

"You're sure the Weasley's won't mind me taggin' along for break?" AJ asked, tugging at one of the two braids she had her hair in that day. Kelby rolled her eyes and linked arms with the girl- a good few inches taller than her meager five foot.

"I asked Mrs. Weasley and she said specifically that I should bring a friend," Kelby said for what seemed like the millionth time that day." She said that with Ginny and Ron staying at school, she would need some extra girl power and children to fill the house. Plus, Charlie is coming home this time and I know you want to meet him, you've wanted to since Fred mentioned he worked with Dragons."

"I just don't want to be a burden…" AJ said softly. Kelby rolled her eyes once more before tugging her friend up the dirt path to the Burrow, behind the twins and Percy. The Asian girl was chewing the side of her cheek and tugging at her red sweater as if it was fighting her to stay on. She looked great, and Kelby took a moment to envy how pretty her new best girlfriend was; her long black hair was caught in two braids, low on her head and trailing down her back, framing her face in a nice way. She wore a red sweater, which clung to her lithe and thin build in a modest way, over a dark skirt that flowed around her ankles, covered by gray boots. She looked exotic and pretty, and Kelby felt a little less of herself- in her black sweater, white jeans, and scuffed converse. She tugged at the black and white scarf on her neck and sighed, deciding not to think of such things while she had bigger things to worry about and let her mind fester over.

"Did you send a reply to your mum yet?" Fred asked, suddenly beside Kelby and asking exactly what she was thinking of. She glanced up at his words and shrugged, not giving the answer she had already decided upon. Fred's eyes said he knew she had more to say, but he wasn't about to push her. She expected him to grab her hand, like he usually did, but instead he walked ahead and started talking to George. Kelby squeezed her hand closed, her nails biting the skin of her palm a little. Her hand felt empty without his in it…

"Oh! Kelby!" Mrs. Weasley cried as the group neared the front door. The stout red headed woman moved past her three sons to scoop the petite girl into a too tight hug.

"Oh yeah we're fine too mum," Fred said leaning against the frame of their porch.

"I just couldn't wait to get back to our mother who loves us so much," George piped in. Percy gave a scoff and moved past them into the house and instantly headed towards his room.

"Don't be jealous you lot," Kelby said from her hug with their mom." It's because she doesn't have any girls in the house and I'm the only one you haven't scared off yet. Well me and hopefully AJ, which is this lovely young bird beside me, Mam Weasley."

"Hullo," AJ said softly. Mrs. Weasley turned towards the new girl, cooing and welcoming her. Kelby took the opportunity to help the twins lug their bags into the house.

"Are AJ and I bunking in Ginny's room then?" Kelby asked. Fred nodded and silently moved away towards the kitchen. Kelby watched him go with sad eyes and then turned towards George." George, did I do something I don't remember, to upset him?"

"Don't worry Kelby Fairy, he's just going through some growing pains," George said softly. He patted Kelby's shoulder and she turned to give him a half hug." But I think if you shoot over to the Quidditch field, he's flying out some aggravations… Not that I told you, though."

"Thanks Red, I owe you one," Kelby said, shooting off towards the back door. She scurried through the garden and past the large willows; her hair flew behind her like a trail of orange flames off a fall campfire, and her blue eyes shone dark like sapphires, in determination. She came upon the mock Quidditch field, where the Weasley clan held games with each other and brought her to teach her how to fly. The sun was setting behind the trees, illuminating the field with a bright red-orange glow, and Kelby didn't have to search long before she found Fred, perched on one of the large wooden goals. The girl glanced around before spotting the extra brooms by the supply shed. She grabbed one and glided up to the goal, floating before him, not speaking yet.

"You look like you're on fire, Kel," Fred finally said. Kelby felt the edges of her lips quirk up into a smile and she held her hand out to him. He took it and hopped onto the broom with her, hands flying to her waist to hold on. She flew downwards, landing smoothly and immediately turning to look at Fred.

"I've known you too long to not know something is up…" Kelby said. Fred nodded and sighed, scraping a hand down his face." Just tell me, Fred! We're best friends…"

"Are you sure AJ hasn't taken that spot?" Fred asked. Kelby knew, the minute he said it that he hadn't meant to; his ears flamed red and he turned his gaze away from her. Her eyes softened and she reached forward, grabbing his hand and tugging his body closer to hers.

"Fred, AJ is great, and yeah, I'll admit that it's nice to have a bird that isn't put off by my mouth," Kelby sighed," But you will always be my best friend… You're the only one I want to see when I'm upset, the only one who can _always_ make me smile, and the only person I tell absolutely everything… and I'm sorry if I made you think anything different…"

"It's not all you, Kelby," Fred sighed, reaching his arms out to hug the small girl. Kelby smiled, feeling ten times better to have him close by, again." I can't help it, I don't like sharing and AJ was sort of like the new kid that stole my favorite toy… Not that you're a toy, that's just a metaphor, love."

"I know," Kelby said. She grabbed his hand and smiled," Now c'mon Mam Weasley is making loads of food and I'm starved! Not to mention I want to introduce AJ and Charlie!"

The duo ran off together, their hands linked tightly between them, laughing and yelling at each other as they sprinted back to the house. The invisible crack in their bond, from before, long ago mended before it could even rightly form.

**3333333333333**

"Food was amazing Mrs. Weasley!" AJ said with a satisfied groan of how full she was. The girl was on George's left side, Kelby wedged between the twins, her hand twined around Fred's again. She had been pondering about her dilemma, and the choice she had come to, and Fred noticed she was quiet in thought.

"You alright love?" Fred murmured to her. She nodded and stood to help Mrs. Weasley start cleaning up. She had been hoping to speak with the woman, but there had been so much going on- once Mr. Weasley came and found there was a Muggle born in the house he wanted to know everything and Kelby had to play mediator since Charlie was late –that she hadn't had time alone with her. Now seemed liked the perfect chance to do just that; so when the others began herding into the living room for some music and late conversation while waiting up for Charlie, Kelby offered to help with clean up. As they stood washing the dishes that Mrs. Weasley didn't use magic on, and Kelby was trying to come up with a way to bring up the topic she desperately wanted to talk about.

"You're thinking rather loudly there," Mrs. Weasley said, making Kelby stop drying the dish in her hand," What's on your mind?"

"My mother sent me a letter," Kelby said, getting right to the point," And I answered it, just because I owed her that one chance… But now she wants me to visit her and her husband and their new Muggle baby… My half-brother…"

"Oh Kelby, that must be-"

"But I don't want to see her," Kelby cut in, setting the dish and rag down to turn towards Mrs. Weasley," She said she's upset that she never tried harder, to be my mam, and that she wants to try and make that better…" Kelby swallowed nervously now and felt tears pricking at her eyes." And that got me thinking, that I don't think I could let her do that, because there's someone who's already taken that place, in my life… The only person, who has ever tried to be a mam to me, really loved me like a mother even though she never had any tie to me…" She saw Mrs. Weasley's shocked gaze and nearly lost her nerve but continued." Is you, Mrs. Weasley… And I realized, I didn't want my mother to try and shove you out of that place… So, I guess what I'm asking is, even though you've already got seven crazy ones of your own… Would you let me call you mam too? Would you take me, as another installment to the crazy?"

Mrs. Weasley didn't offer a verbal response, rather she answered by yanking Kelby into a tight hug that sent them both into a fit of happy tears. They didn't let go for a long time, and when they did, both women were smiling and wiping each other's eyes.

"Kelb why are you crying?" Fred said from the doorway, seeming to have regained his sense of knowing when Kelby was distressed in any way." Mum did you upset my Kelby?"

Kelby shook her head, swiping her eyes once more with a grin and reached her hand out to Fred, who took it and yanked her close to him, his arm finding rest around her waist, as if trying to protect her from any and everything.

"Oh hush you, like I would ever hurt my little Scottish baby," Mrs. Weasley said softly. She shooed Kelby off towards where Fred was trying to lead her," Go, before my son drags you away by your lovely hair… I'll finish the dishes, and we can greet Charlie together… Maybe Miss Kelby will treat us with a song; she does have such a lovely voice."

"Anything for you mam," Kelby said, kissing Mrs. Weasley's cheek softly before letting Fred drag her away. As she let Fred settle her against his side on the couch, she realized something and lifted her head from its comfortable position, against his shoulder.

"You called me _your_ Kelby," She said softly, so only he heard. He nodded, his cheeks a little red." Alright… But you get to be mine too, then."

Before Fred could respond, Kelby's eyes turned towards the door and she shot up and over the sprawled Weasley siblings, shooting into a flying leap, just for Charlie catch her into a hug.

"Charlie-Horse!" Kelby cried. The older red head grinned and swung his favorite "little sister" around in a twirling hug." You have to come meet my friend! She likes dragon too, she wants to do what you do when we leave Hogwarts!"

"Yeah? Sounds like a right brilliant dame, Kel-Belle," Charlie said with a grin. He turned towards where Kelby was pointing- at AJ –and his grin dropped. Kelby grinned in victory, seeing exactly what her "big brother" was seeing as well: AJ sat in more comfortable outfit- a pair of back yoga pants and a flowing white tank top that made her tan skin stand out –and her hair was in wild waves down around her face, her eyes shone in the light from the fireplace and she was haloed in golden light." Hi…"

"Charlie, AJ," Kelby said. AJ stood, shyly holding out her hand, which Charlie shook and held onto a little longer than needed." She likes dragons."

This statement was said in a tone that was usually reserved for five year olds adamant on making a point.

"Thanks Kelb, you already said that…" AJ smiled." I was really happy to hear you were coming! I read your study, last year, on the mating rituals of the Welsh Greenback and how they have a call and dance that is different from any other species… It was fascination! Not to mention your comparison of Hungarian Horntails to penguins, since both mate for life."

"I'm sorry I think I'm in love with you…" Charlie said. AJ laughed and nodded towards the empty love seat, off to the side.

"Care to continue out talk?" AJ asked.

"Do French Silver Wings eat their eggs to keep them warm?" Charlie asked. Kelby grinned and sat back beside Fred.

"I've lost count on how many that is for the Fairy," Fred murmured in her ear. Kelby smiled and nodded, her hand finding his again.

"Don't need to keep count, love, you know I always win," Kelby said. She glanced up at him, his green eyes smiling at her like before they fought. Maybe the Fairy could score one herself…

**3333333333333**

"Seriously," Kelby said staring at the torn and tattered frame where the Fat Lady should have been," Is there something about my birthday that makes everyone go a little crazy? Or is it just me?"

"I think it's just a bad omen in general to be born on Halloween," Neville said beside Kelby. The orange haired girl stuck her tongue out at the boy who blushed and fumbled for a response to his thoughtless comment." I'm sorry! It's something my Gran always says and-"

"Ah no worried, lamb," Kelby grinned at the nervous boy," I've heard way worse. Besides, my gran used to tell me the same thing. Gotta be a older person superstition yeah?"

Another few moments later, and they were all being ushered into the Great Hall, and Kelby stood on her tip toes, glancing around trying to see if she could see Harry, Ron, Hermione, or one of the twins. She caught sight of a head of fiercely red hair, and snaked her way over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Has anyone said yet what's wrong?"

"They say that the Fat Lady was attacked," Ron said, his face pale and worried.

"By who exactly?" Kelby asked with worried eyes. She knew what she was thinking it could be- and she didn't even need a vision to tell her it was the right suspicion.

"Sirius Black," Harry said in a hollow tone.

"I thought as much..." Kelby said in the same tone. She felt a twinge of pain starting at the back of her head and she glanced around desperately looking for Fred or George." Ron, where's your-"

"I'm here," Fred said, suddenly behind Kelby, his hands at her elbows, half supporting her, and already half dragging her towards where he and George had set up sleeping bags. Once out of ear shot of the trio, he whispered," Vision?"

"Yes," Kelby whimpered, the pain already starting." Bad one, you have to get me-"

"Hang on," Fred said. He sat her on the pile of sleeping bags, stopping only to grab something out of his class bag, and then shot off towards the hall. Kelby rubbed her temples, trying to push the pain away, but it wasn't working. A moment later, she heard shrieks of pleasure and fear coming from the hall, and she opened her eyes to see that someone- not that she didn't know who -had set off a Filibuster Wet-Start Fire Work in the main hall. She chanced a grin, before burying her face in her knees and succumbing to the pain of her vision." Thank you..."

She seemed to be looking down upon a scene; it was out by Hagrid's cabin, and she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione approaching. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stopped them, but were forced away shortly after when Hermione clocked Malfoy soundly in the jaw- Kelby did in some part of her mind give a whoop of pride at this. Now she was seeing a hippogriff, an executioner, and the trio running after what seemed to be Scabbers, Ron's pet rat. She came to before she could see anything else, and she opened her eyes to see Fred watching her closely, while everyone else was glancing back at the entry way, as if waiting on more fireworks.

"Keep those lying about in your bag eh?" She managed with a grin. Fred smiled back, but quirked his brow in question." I really don't know... They were just flashes this time.. Nothing concrete you know?"

Fred nodded, believing her, and settled himself back against the wall. Kelby cuddled up beside him as George and AJ meandered over, talking about what a night it had been.

**3333333333333**

"You've got to be kidding me," Kelby said to herself. She glanced between Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Lupin- their teacher –and the man that was supposedly Sirius Black. She was in the shack from her visions, and she was standing in front of the younger trio behind her." This is the last time I follow you three to help! And you!" Kelby turned towards Lupin and gave him a deep glare." Seriously, helpin' a criminal? Jesus that's a new low for us..."

"Kelby, this isn't what you think," Lupin said to her," Think for a second, dear, why would I help Harry and then bring him here to die? Sirius isn't after Harry, he didn't betray James and Lily-"

"I don't want to hear this- ah!" Kelby cried, falling to her knees as she was taken over by convulsions of pain. This was a new kind of vision, though; she wasn't seeing the future, and she knew that. What she was seeing could only be the past, which she had never experienced vision was blurred entirely by the picture of this man, Sirius, begging another man- who looked almost exactly like Harry –about some sort of secret. The two men fought a bit longer but both gave up and shook hands. Then she saw another man, someone she had never seen before, small and mousy, talking to a hooded figure. She came back to reality, her hands on either side of her face and Ron bent over to check her.

"Kelby don't die!" Ron cried." If you die while I'm here Fred will murder me later!"

"Shut it Ron," Kelby said softly. Her head was pounding but she was over taken by the visions she had been shown." He's telling the truth…"

"She can see things," Sirius said in a gruff voice. Kelby nodded, knowing what he meant, and was surprised to find the man's eyes clouded in memory." I've only met one other woman who could see the past and future… She was beautiful, and I regret every day that I don't get to tell her how much I miss her… What did you see, Young Seer?"

"You and James fighting," Kelby said. She heard Harry gasp at the sound of his father's name, but she continued." You wanted to be secret keeper, but he wouldn't let you… So you all trusted another man… Small mousy, kind of rat-like… And he told the Death Eaters… That's how Voldemort found Harry and his mam and da…"

Kelby didn't continue, but they all knew the end of the story. She glanced up at Ron, Harry, and Hermione- all who were staring at her like she had sprouted a second head -and sighed. This was seriously the last time she decided to follow them out of sheer curiosity and worry for their safety.

"She really is gifted," Lupin said softly. Sirius nodded and stepped forward, holding a hand out to Kelby. The girl took his offered hand and stood, only to stagger again, over taken by more visions. She saw a full moon, Lupin with his teeth growing and ripping; she saw a hoard of Dementors, a lake, the silver stag again, and a spinning golden object. She was over taken by the pain, and fell forward into Sirius's arms.

"It's okay Kelby… I've got you," She heard the man say. She felt oddly safe hearing that, and felt her body giving into the darkness of unconsciousness." When Seers are young, their bodies can't take the visions, they're still going through life changes- puberty coming of age, growing up –and it's like two conflicting forces in one body… She needs rest… help and rest…"

"Well we need to find Peter," Lupin scowled.

"Beware the rat," Kelby rasped, before the darkness took over.

**3333333333333**

Kelby woke much later, on one of the soft beds in the Hospital Wing, someone holding her hand tightly. She glanced down to find Fred, asleep with his head against the bed near her hand, and his hand grasping hers. She reached over and gently brushed the hair out of his eyes, feeling him stir beneath her soft touch.

"Kelby?" Fred asked groggily. Kelby nodded and watched him shoot upright and shake himself awake." What happened? Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did you have another vision? Why did Harry say you saved them? Why did you pass out?"

"We ran into Sirius and Lupin; I'm better now with you here; No one hurt me; I had a couple more visions; I probably did save them because of my visions; and I passed out because of all the visions at once." Kelby answered all his blurred questions like a pro. Fred relaxed a little more with each answer, until he was much less tense and gripping her hand in less of a vice grip." How long was I out?"

"Two days," Fred said softly. She nodded and glanced up as Madame Pomfrey came in and checked her over." Can she leave yet?"

"As long as she can walk, I don't see why not," The nurse said. Kelby thanked her and swung her legs over the side of the bed, a little shaky but fine. Fred wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her a little. She felt him start to lead her towards the common room, but she shook her head.

"I want to see Harry," Kelby said. Fred gave her an odd look but nodded and helped her to the Great Hall, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. She noticed AJ was sitting with them, as well, and everyone was laughing, as Ron made wild hand gestures that could only be a retelling of his and Harry's run in with the Womping Willow, last year. She smiled as Fred helped her near, and then sat her before the group who all jumped nearly across the table to hug her." Thanks, guys, but I have to ask Harry some things… Could we step outside for a minute?"

Harry nodded and moved to help the girl walk away from their friends. Fred shot up to go with them, but Kelby put a hand on his chest.

"Just Harry, I'll fill you in later, love…" Kelby said. Fred didn't seem happy but nodded and sat back down. Harry helped her out to the opening hall, then over to a quiet corner where a stone bench was." You need to tell me if Sirius is okay, and what else happened in the shack… And then I need to know how to get a hold of him."

"Kelby, I'm not sure that I-"

"Harry, I understand that he's your god father, and you want to protect him," Kelby cut in," But he's also the only person I've ever met who knew someone else who had visions, like me… I won't get him in trouble, but I want to know what he knows… Or these visions are gonna kill me…"

Harry sighed, his green eyes heavy with more than any thirteen year old should have to deal with. He told her everything that happened; how Sirius saved them from Lupin- full werewolf mode –then got taken into custody and he and Hermione had to use her Time Turner to save him and Buckbeak. He ended by telling her that all he knew was that Sirius could be reached by owl, but it had to be discreet and she had to address it to "Snuffles" or "Padfoot" instead of Sirius.

"Thanks Harry," Kelby said. She stood to leave, but stopped, bending down to kiss the top of the boy's head and ruffle his dark hair." I know you're some big hero, but don't forget you're a kid too, okay, bug? You need some fun, sometime to get away… Send me an owl this summer and you can come see me and Da, he'll teach you some Scottish games, maybe take you to work with him…"

"Thanks Kelby…" Hair said, reaching up to hug the older girl," You're like the older sister I never knew I wanted…"

It meant a lot to hear that from the boy and Kelby smiled, giving his hair another ruffle for good measure. She walked away, slowly, finding Fred waiting for her at the doorway of the Great Hall.

"Take me for a walk, before we have to go up and pack to leave?" Kelby asked. Fred nodded and grabbed her hand; she hoped next year would be less eventful than this one…

**3333333333333**

**A/N: I had intended to edit and add a bit more than I actually did, however I realized I liked how this chapter was laid out. Yes, I could have added a section from Kelby's POV from the Quidditch match with the Dementors, or had her interact with Lupin more, but honestly there wasn't a lot in the third book I wanted to happen aside from bringing in my sub-plot with Sirius, and his Seer friend.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be edited and up soon, because the fourth book was already more extensive than the others- it's my favorite what do you expect? –so it's really just a few tweaks here and there. R&R as always!**


	5. Tournament of Love

**A/N: Thank you for the constructive criticism, I had actually forgotten that Fred and George were two years older- how this slipped my mind I don't really know… Time to re-read the books… Again… -so I'll fix it in this chapter, we'll just pretend I hadn't made that oops earlier… Also, I use my line of 3's to make breaks in the scene, if I don't use one it's a very minor scene change and I don't see the need for it. If this doesn't show up when I upload the chapter, well I don't know what!**

**Also, sorry for the slight wait, it took a while to get this chapter done because it's much longer than some of the others.. Anyway, ONWARD! I don't own anything but my OC, the plot, and this laptop. Rights belong to Queen Rowling. ENJOY!**

**EDIT: Cut some from the A/N, and now editing the chapters, enjoy guys!**

**A Fairy Among Witches and Wizards**

**Chapter Four: Tournament of Love**

"Kelby you sure you're going to be okay with the Weasley's taking you?" Kelby's Da asked. She nodded from her perch on the counter, eating an apple and watching her father pack up his things." This conference came in last minute and I know the tournament is usually our father daughter thing but-"

"Da, it's fine," Kelby said with a smile." Mam Weasley will be here any minute to apparate me to the port key, then I'll stay with them until the week before the train leaves. I'll be fine, and I think I can survive one year without you by my side for the tournament…" She stood and reached up to kiss her father's cheek and smiled at him." I'm growing up now, Da… I'm nearly of age… I've got, what? A couple more weeks, and then I'll be a proper young witch!"

"I know bug… It's just hard for this old bag to admit his only baby girl is growing up…" He smiled. She hugged him and they both turned as they heard a sharp crack of Mrs. Weasley appearing." Go have fun okay, love?"

Kelby nodded and shot off to meet Mrs. Weasley and head off to meet the group for the tournament.

**3333333333333**

"So say you're trapped on a deserted island-"

"And you were only allowed to have one of us with you-"

"Which one would you pick?" Fred and George finished together. Kelby stared between the two boys, either of her hands twined around one of the twins' and her brows quirked up in question.

"That seems like you're trying to make me pick favorites," Kelby said. She didn't answer their question, as they neared the hill where their portkey was supposed to be, and neither twin asked further on the question." So this portkey is gonna take us to- why hello…"

Cedric Diggory took the opportunity to hop down from the tree on the hill, right before Kelby and the Twins. He nodded at her with a grin and then at the two Weasley boys on either side of her.

"Kelby right? I think we had Potions together, last year," Cedric said with a smile. Kelby nodded, unaffected by the good looking boy before her, or the charm he was exuding." I remember thinking it was a shame these two jokers had a claim on such a pretty girl… Pity really, but what can you do?"

Kelby was trying to figure out if he was genuine on his compliment or not, and found she couldn't. She shook this off as she saw him talk politely to Hermione and Ginny, as well, and leaned her head against Fred's shoulder, as George ran over to save his sister from the boy's charm.

"I'd pick you," Kelby whispered, sure that Fred hadn't heard her until he moved his hands from her own to around her waist.

**3333333333333**

"Irish will win, but Krum will catch the snitch," Fred and George said together, giving their money to Ludo Bagman. Kelby shook her head, but slipped Fred an extra galleon she had, to help their odds. She would never admit to it, but she already knew how this game would end. Sirius had sent her a diary- of his close friend who had also had visions –and she had been trying exorcises that the woman- a witty woman called Star –had. Unfortunately her attempt at her visions and starting on immediate events had ruined the game for her. She hadn't told the twins this, however; they were just really good about Quidditch and could usually determine a win or loss- and how that win or loss came to be –from watching the teams over their entire season. They were like the diehard footie fans her Da used to hang out with in the village.

After Bagman scoffed and blew off their guess as an easy win, the twins came back over to Kelby and smiled at her. Fred's hand found hers and she grinned up at her favorite of the two twins.

"So is AJ coming to this thing?" George asked as he tried to pointedly ignore his brother and "adopted" sister's hands swinging happily between them.

"She said she wanted to, but Charlie sent her a letter and asked her to come see him for a week, instead," Kelby said with a grin," They've been writing back and forth since Christmas, and she says he can get her a job when she graduates with us."

"Blimey it's not fair when a dame hears from your brother more than his family," Fred said with a head shake. Kelby rolled her eyes, knowing he was the same way with her, during the summer time.

"Anyway, she's off helping him with some Welsh Greenback mating rituals, in Scotland…" Kelby said," She was rather vague about it because it's supposed to be a big secret to the Dragon Breeding community. She sends her love though, and says she'll see us at school and on the train to compare scores on our O.W.L.s." This brought out a groan from both twins." Oh come now, they weren't that bad! I got through it with my sanity!"  
>"You also spent the month before hand studying, instead of cramming two weeks before, like everyone else," Fred said. Kelby smiled and shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him as if to say she was just smarter than everyone." And you know you'll have top marks, maybe even more than some of the Ravenclaws…"<p>

"Such faith you have in me, love," Kelby said with a sigh.

"Well someone has to have faith in you," Fred grinned. Kelby opened her mouth to make another smart remark, but Harry ran over to say show Kelby a telescope contraption he had bought with Hermione and Ron- something she was sure would break after the game –and she hugged him instead.

"Hey bug!" Kelby said ruffling the boy's hair and giving him an extra tight hug. He seemed to have grown nearly as much as Ron had, and now both boys towered over her." Good lord, I won't be able to call you me little brother for much longer eh?"

"No matter the height I think I'm always going to be your little 'brother', Kel…" Harry smiled. He linked arms with her- her other hand still attached to Fred's –and told her about the rest of his summer." It was rubbish after you and your dad apparated me back to Privet Drive…"

He had spent the first few weeks with her and her father- the Dursleys had been more than happy to not have to deal with Harry for another few weeks –and he had loved it. Kelby's home was a large stone castle from the eighteenth century- a buy her father had made on a whim about two years after her mam ran off –and sat on an expanse of about thirty acres of land, open green fields, and a small forest. The castle itself- which had once been Holiday Manor but was now the Whitmore Manor –had three stories and nearly two hundred rooms. Rooms that her father tried to keep filled with travelers and roaming witches and wizards. They ran a slapdash bed and breakfast during the year, but the east wing was entirely for Kelby and her father.

"I miss Whitmore Manor so much already!" Harry said with a fond smile. They were seated in the box seats, near the minister of magic, and were waiting for the game to begin." I wish I could have stayed forever!"

"Well, actually Da wanted me to-"

Kelby didn't get to finish because Bagman began his introduction of the teams and drowned her out. She sighed, patting Harry's knee to let him know she would talk with him later on. She watched in delight as the Leprechauns came through, and scoffed with Hermione and Ginny at the boy's reaction to the Veela. She even had to slap George, one good time, to get him back to his senses. Soon after that, it was the game; the entire game was nonstop action, the boys screaming and cheering, and arguing about the plays and the calls. In the end- Kelby watched in amusement and knowing satisfaction –Krum caught the snitch, but was not able to win it for his team. Kelby couldn't help the proud smirk that sat on her lips when Bagman was confronted by two very happy Weasley twins.

**3333333333333**

Later on, in the tent, Ron was going off about Krum and his skills, and Kelby was lounging nearly upside down on a loveseat, Fred sat on the opposite end tickling her feet and ankles every few moments. She had her journal in one hand, and her latest letter from Sirius in the other.

_Dearest Kelby,_

_I find it so amusing to read your letters, at times, because I can see so much of my dear friend in you… Star was an amazing talent, witty, beautiful, and just as magically talented as you are. Furthermore, she was also a seer, but she had the same dry, sarcastic humor you have, and was just as straight forward about everything. I read her voice through your words sometimes, and wish upon wishes that I could see her again…_

_I'll let you in on a secret even Harry doesn't know yet: before the first Wizarding War got bad, Star and I had plans to elope… She was pregnant you see, and I wanted nothing more than a family with her. However, her mother despised me and what I stood for… Our plans were dashed and before we could make new ones, she was whisked away to stay with relatives in Russia… The war got bad, I was falsely imprisoned… You know the rest… But I was able to get one picture of my daughter, a beautiful baby she called Esperanza, which means hope, in Spanish. She's out there somewhere…. And I can only wish to see her one day because she is my last ray of hope._

_Until Next Time Pet,_

_Snuffles_

"You've been staring at that letter for nearly an hour love," Fred said, breaking Kelby out of her trance. She smiled and folded the paper, tucking it away in the pages of her journal. He moved her legs up onto his lap and slid closer to her. She began jotting down the events of the day and gave a sigh of contentment when he began massaging her calves, sore from jumping up and down during the match.

"You two look like two old married biddies," George called from his sprawled position on the carpet a few feet away. Kelby blushed and started to pull her legs back up towards herself, but Fred yanked them back and gave her a look that said to ignore his twin. Kelby smiled at him for doing so and relaxed back into her prior position. The happy silence went on for a while longer, before the first explosion started. Kelby fell from the seat, it was so loud and startled her so much, and Fred was helping her up when the next one began. Kelby was shoving on her black trainers before Fred could argue, and Hermione Ron and Harry were following suit, rushing past her to see what was going wrong.

The next loud explosion was further behind their tent, and Kelby was off, running to see what was wrong before another explosion occurred. Even now Kelby could see fires erupting in tents, and people running from the sounds of new ones. She sprinted over fallen belongings, and pushed through people, stopping only once she had found a few fires together, and people in need of help. She began casting water over the fires, with her wand, and helping people move past her, away from the chaos. She didn't realize how long things had been going on, until her hands were shaking from so much movement, and she realized she was one of the few people left in this area. She turned to leave, nodding at the others helping in the mess, and glanced around desperate for a familiar face.

"Kelby!" A voice called out. Kelby whipped around towards the sound, her hair swinging around with her, a wild orange mane amongst the chaos. She spotted Ron and Hermione- both with a few scratches and burns on their person –hurrying towards her. She hugged them both- happy they were safe and relatively unharmed –but before she could open her mouth to ask a question, the sky above them sparked and then lit up in an eerie green light, in the form of a skull with a snake erupting from its mouth.

"The Dark Mark…" Kelby said, her voice quavering. Ron and Hermione nodded and she moved them both away from the floating mark." Where's Harry?"

"We don't know," Ron said dejectedly," He got separated from us in the chaos… We were trying to find him when we saw you…"

"What about your family?" Kelby said. _And my Fred _was silently added to her statement. Ron gave a hopeless shrug of his shoulders and Kelby felt a tug at her heart. Where was a vision when she really needed one; really needed to know what was to come? She dragged Ron and Hermione further from the Dark Mark and spotted a group of people a few feet off, and she saw a familiar grouping of redheads among them." This way!"

"Kelby?!" Fred's voice shot over the crowd before Kelby had really begun to run. As soon as she heard him, safe and sound, she dropped Ron and Hermione's hands and broke into a sprint, her legs aching and her eyes threatening to water. She saw him before he saw her, and doubled her speed, so that they met in the middle of the chaotic ruins. They nearly collided from the force, when she fell into his open and waiting arms, gripping his shirt front just as tightly as he grasped the back of her sweater. He was murmuring something, over and over again against her hair, but Kelby didn't hear it until she pulled back from their desperate embrace to glance up at him.

"What did you say?" She asked him, happy tears having dried up but left clear tracks over her cheeks, dark from soot and grime of helping. Fred lifted one hand to cup her cheek and smiled.

"You're safe…" He said.

"So are you," She said with a grin. Neither of them really needed to speak after that, they just held onto one another; even when everything began to come out about the Mark, and Harry arrived, Fred didn't let go of Kelby, and she didn't let go of him. They wouldn't be letting go for a long while after that, either.

**3333333333333**

Kelby was rushing down the train corridor, her nose in her journal and her O.W.L results in her hands, ready to compare with AJ, Fred, and George's. She wasn't paying attention because she was scribbling in her journal, hiding her latest letter from Sirius from the other students, and trying to decipher what he had told her this week. Since she wasn't paying attention, she ran smack into a taller girl who had a stack of magazines in her hands. Kelby let out a few Celtic curses as she tried to gather up her things, and then noticed the other person. She brushed back one of her crazy curls and studied the girl.

"Sorry I always seem to run into people when I'm walkin' an' readin'," Kelby said. She stuck out her hand and smiled at the girl." Kelby Faye, call me whatever variation of that you can make, everyone else does."

"Luna Lovegood," The girl said with a smile. The girl had long dirty blonde hair silvery-grey eyes and lightly tanned skin. She was taller than Kelby by only a few inches and had a thin, willowy body- the body of a dancer –that had Kelby envious with her own full curvy body. She wore a simple black tank top, flowing and loose around her figure, over red skinny jeans and a pair of flats with cat faces drawn on the toe.

"I like the shoes," Kelby grinned cheekily. Luna gave her a dreamy smile back and offered her a copy of what seemed to be a magazine, from the pile in her arms.

"Quibbler?" Luna asked. Kelby took one with another smile and waved as the girl started back in the direction she had been walking," By the way, I like your shoes too."

Kelby grinned at this and gave a glance at her black and yellow converse, bright yellow Batman symbol on either side. She waved at Luna, and stuck her nose in the magazine she has received, instead of the journal this time. She was so taken aback by the ludicrous articles, she didn't even realize she had found the compartment with her friends, and had been ignoring them for a good fifteen minutes.

"Hello to you too Kelby-Fairy," AJ said with a twinkle in her eye." What is so interesting that you've been ignoring us all?"

"Sorry, I met a girl on the walk over, Luna," Kelby explained," She gave me this mag, and it's just so... _Bizarre_!"

"The Quibbler," George read," Ah yeah! That's the one that has articles about make believe animals and mad rumors yeah?"

"Oh! I've read it!" AJ said with a giggle," George did you see the one with the article about how all the Goblins at Gringotts are really aspiring to be actors? That's why they never show us any emotion!"

As George and AJ dissolved into a fit of laughter and conversation, Kelby turned towards Fred, his eyes already on her. He was making notes on a roll of parchment, and he turned back to it as she smiled at him.

"So, did Bagman pay you two back yet?" Kelby asked. Fred shook his head and continued to make notes on the parchment that he held in his hands; Kelby knew it was probably more plans for the Joke Shop the twins had been planning for almost a year now, and she snatched it from his hands. He let her take it and watched in an amused way when she yanked out a muggle pen from her messenger bag, and began making notes here and there on the plans." You forgot the extra Newt Tail needed to stabilize this magical charm. The process will never hold if you don't first stabilize the concoction, and _then_ add the charm. Honestly, what would you do without me…?"

"Not have a working prototype of our Puking Pasties?" Fred asked with a grin. Kelby shrugged and read the rest of his lists and recipes, adding a few more adjustments to some here and there. She handed him the list back just before they got to Hogwarts, and smiled at his face while changing into their robes.

"Forgot to tell you I like the Batman shoes," He said in her ear as he leaned close to reach over her for his robes. She smiled and gave a mock salute to his compliment." Though, I think you're more of a Joker, if you catch my drift…"

"Crazy genius right?" Kelby teased as they group made their way through the train corridor and towards the carriages. Fred laughed, grabbing her hand, and nodded laughing when she stuck out her tongue at him, and grinned very much like the Joker she had been compared to. The ride to the castle was uneventful, though Kelby felt the beginnings of a vision at the back of her head- something she had learned recently from Star's journals was to control the visions slightly, stifle them or help them come and go without hurting her as much –and shoved it back, but grabbed Fred's hand and squeezed it, warning him that she would need to run off once at the castle. She was quiet during the rest of the ride and tried to make it unnoticeable, but once they reached the castle, she made a quick excuse and ducked off towards the bathrooms. The vision hit her the minute she locked herself into a stall; she clutched her head at the dull pain and tried to suppress the shooting pains in her temples. She caught very vague visions, some sort of fiery cup, Harry grappling over an expanse of rocks, and a deep murky source of water. None of it made sense to her, but she shook it off, scurrying back towards the Great Hall, just in time to slide in beside Fred, before Dumbledore called everyone's attention. Kelby had a feeling something big was going to happen this year.

**3333333333333**

**A/N: So my goal was to have one chapter per book, but this is so long that I have to split it up. Odds are this may happen for some of the longer books. **

**EDIT: Okay! Little tweaks here and there, more to come in the next chapter- which will either be split into two, or just get REALLY long. I also kept the World Cup more like the movie rendition, rather than the book, because I liked that version a little better with all the chaos and what not. So, R&R kids!**


	6. Read Me Better

**A/N: Alright, some quick explanations then onto the chapter. I am skipping around a little on this chapter, because there's not much interaction between the OC and normal cannons, up until the first task, and after that the Yule Ball. So there is a little skipping about time wise and some more angst with Fred and Kelby, a little more depth to some of the other romances as well. So, enjoy, and as always I don't own anything!**

**A Fairy Among Witches And Wizards**

**Chapter Five: Read Me Better**

"When I said I wanted something big to happen this year, I didn't mean this," Kelby said as she and the twins trudged up the steep path to where the first task of the TwiWizard Tournament was being held. She nearly fell over a patch of rocks, but Fred and George caught either one of her elbows and yanked her back upright." Thank ya boys. Now, this is not going to be a good day… Someone is going to become a dragon's midafternoon snack…"

"Nah, that Fleur girl will be like a toothpick for the snack," George said. He was scanning the crowd to see who might want to place a bet on the task, but still managed to get in a joke or two. Kelby smiled, giving a chuckle, but she was really just glad that neither George nor Fred seemed as enamored by the Beux Baton girls, as some of the other males at the school." Now Krum, yeah he may make a decent meal…"

"Naw, too gamey," Fred shot back," He'd be all muscle, too chewy for the dragon. Diggory may be a nice little snack though, not too much to chew but enough to fill the beast up."

"You both sound like you're writing a new plot line for _Sweeney Todd_," Kelby said blowing back a stray curl that wasn't tucked up in her pink knit cap. Fred smiled and watched as the girl shoved her hands into the pockets of her fuzzy pink sweater, and kick another stone with the toe of her brown boots." Not that I mind, that was a great musical."

"Should we worry that you have such a love for gore and blood?" George asked. Kelby stuck her tongue out at him and yanked them up the last leg to the make shift coliseum that had been made for the task. She had ruined the surprise of the task for the twins, by accident but ruined it all the same, so they had been making jokes about it all day to compensate for hurt feelings. In Kelby's defense, she had been asleep, and she was notorious for mumbling in her sleep, while having a vision. It was the twins' fault for not waking her up when she started rambling on about dragons and Harry snatching up a golden egg.

"Hey guys," AJ said- appearing from nowhere it seemed –and plopping beside George. The twins glanced over at AJ and grinned, looking around for Charlie, who had been her shadow since he was in for the first task. She wore a creamy white sweater over a pair of black jeans and white ankle boots. Her caramel skin looked even more flawless against the white color of her sweater, and her cheeks were flushed from the slight chill in the air. Kelby suddenly felt rather subconscious and tugged the bottom of her hat down over her forehead.

"Stop that, you're just as gorgeous as Charlie's future wife, over there," Fred said, grabbing onto Kelby's hand. She smiled, her cheeks pink from more than the wind, now. As the first task commenced, Kelby found herself biting her nails-something she hadn't done in years –because she knew there was real danger of being hurt, or worse…" You know he'll be okay, right?"

"I really hope so…" Kelby said. She leaned against Fred's side as Harry's turn approached, and clenched her fists so tight that, had she not bitten them down, her nails would be digging into her palms. Later, she would love to say she had total faith in Harry, all along, but in truth she hid her face in Fred's shoulder for almost the entire round. She knew he was going to get the egg, but past that she knew nothing, he could be eaten by the dragon a second after getting the egg, or he could be just fine. So, when Harry was holding up the egg, in victory, Kelby was one of the first ones to her feet, yelling and screaming. She ran down after Harry, after much sneaking past professors to get to the Victor's tent, and grabbed him in a hug." Don' you ever scare me that much eva again!"

"Kelby, you're crying!" Harry said in shock. Kelby realized that she was, but ignored it, hugging him tighter, and letting him hold her back." I'm okay! See! I still have full use of all my limbs, and still pumping adrenaline!"

"That blarmy beast coulda' eaten you!" Kelby cried, her Scottish brogue thick with all her worry and emotion finally spilling over." Don' ya eva' do that to me again! You got too much to do with your life! You have to pass your tests, an' finish yer' school! Become something great and have a fam'ly! You have to move in with me and Da, and finally start livin'! An-"

"Did you just ask me to move in with you, Kelby?" Harry asked. Kelby smacked his chest and started crying harder.

"Of course I did!" Kelby cried." Da is mad about you, and you're my brother, blood or not! You don' deserve to be in that blarmy house with the bloody Dursley's! You deserve to be happy!"

"Um, Kelby I think we need to find Fred," Harry said. He took her hands and led her away from the tent, trying to hurry before the other Victor's came back, and back towards the stands. All the while, Kelby was cursing in Celtic and going on about not getting an answer; as if she didn't know it already.

**3333333333333**

"I don' know why you two are frettin'," Kelby said, weeks later as she plopped down beside the boys in the common room." Any bab would be lucky to have you two as dates to the Ball!"

"You have to say that you're our sister," The boys said together. Kelby paused to be momentarily flattered by the genuine tone and honest relaxation the boys said this with, as if she really was blood, and not only a sister by their choice.

"Doesn't matter if I am or not," Kelby pushed," Doesn't make the statement any less true. You're both right catches."

"You wanna go to the ball with me, then, Kelb?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"Ah bug, you know I would," Kelby said, her cheeks now pink," But… Well, I-"

"She's still hoping Fred'll grow up and ask her," Ron said. Kelby went to protest, but her cheeks flamed redder when said twins plopped beside the group on the couches." And what about you lot? Any word of wisdom to get us dates?"

"Nah, we've already got ours," the boys said.

"With who?!" Kelby cried.

"I'm taking my Katie Bell," George said, wagging his eyebrows.

"And I'm taking Angelina," Fred said avoiding Kelby's gaze.

"Yeah, and how recent is this?" Kelby asked. Her eyes held hurt and anger, but Fred refused to meet her gaze to see that. Fred turned towards the girl in question- sitting behind them with Katie.

"Oi, Angelina!" Fred called. Angelina lifted her head and nodded at him." Go to the ball with me, yeah?"

"Alright then," Angelina said, after a short pause. She left moments later, laughing with Katie, and avoiding Kelby's gaze. The orange haired girl's eyes were ice blue the color of glacial ice and just as cold.

"Why do you care anyway, Kel?" George asked." You don't really do the whole dress and dance scene anyway…"

"You know what, Harry?" Kelby said gathering her things up." I will go with you. At least we'll have fun, huh? And it gives me a chance to have a date with a celebrity!"

"Um, yeah, sounds good… I'll meet you here in the commons before the Ball?" Harry said shakily, slightly scared of his "sister's" fake smile and forced happy tone. Kelby nodded and then shot off, leaving the boys in silence. Harry turned towards Fred and gave him an odd look." You know you should have just asked her right? I mean I don't mind because now I have a date and I'll at least have fun, but odds are she won't be talking to you for a bit."

"Oh he knows," George said, watching his twin smash his hand against his forehead in aggravation." The git just goes all funny and stupid when he even thinks about pushing emotional boundaries with Kelby. Does things to his head, I tell ya… He was _supposed_ to ask her right now, show you guys it's easy, but he panicked."

"I was under the impression that there weren't any boundaries," Ron piped up," You two act like a couple aside from the snogging and what not; why should it be so hard to tell her how you feel?"

"Since when did you get so bloody girl smart?" Fred asked, genuinely shocked at what his younger brother was saying.

"S'common sense really," Ron said with an eye roll," Ever since the World Cup, when you thought you lost her, you two have been inseparable. She's always holdin' your hand, sitting on your lap, or you always have an arm around her or are sitting against her knees… You both obviously have feelings that span beyond friendship- believe me _everyone_ seems to see it and are suffering from the tension, besides you –but she's not gonna say it. She's _Kelby_, mate! She bottles up her own feelings and worries about making everyone else happy, taking people under her wing and making the world a better place. She won't ever tell you how she feels, because she thinks you're happy; basically if you don't make a move, she never will and you two will be caught in this friend zone limbo, for good." He paused, as if taking in all he had said." Bloody 'ell I need to stop hanging around Hermione so much…"

"Don't! She's made you a genius!" The boys said together.

"Hey! I wonder if Hermione would-"

"If I would what?" Hermione asked, suddenly appearing and plopping beside the boys.

"Go to the ball with me?" Ron finished, a little shaky but hidden well. Hermione's cheeks flamed red and she looked up as if to be sure her friend was serious." What? We'd have fun…"

"Oh we would! But… Well… Oh Ron," Hermione sighed," I've sort've already said yes to someone else… I'm sorry."

"Oh… Well, I hope you have fun," Ron said, trying to be genuine.

"Looks like Fred isn't the only Weasley who missed his chance," Harry said to George," Maybe I should take note from you and not them, you seem to have snagged Katie alright."

"Well, it's early, but I like her quite a lot," George said with a grin," She's very serious, but not in a way that turns me off… She has goals and aspirations, and things she wants to do… And she has this wicked sense of humor that nearly no one sees! She's really one of a kind, that girl…"

"Well, hang onto her, or face the curse of your brothers," Harry said, gesturing to the two very sad Weasley brothers.

**3333333333333**

Harry was talking to Ron as they waited in the common room for Kelby and AJ- the Asian girl took pity on Ron and said she would go with him to the ball since Charlie couldn't stay to take her –and was getting ready in Kelby's room. Harry was trying to convince Ron he didn't look as silly as he felt in his dress robes, when AJ came out. She was wearing a beautiful golden ball gown, the top embroidered with deep gold sequins, and tight around the girl's figure; the bottom skirted out in in a gentle wave and was a lighter champagne color, with sporadic sequins embroidered over the tulle. The color looked lovely over the Asian girl's tan skin, and her hair was half braided back, and pinned with a golden butterfly comb.

"Wow you look festive Ronald," AJ teased. Ron gave her a grin and stuck his tongue out at the older girl.

"You look good to AJ," Ron smiled." Where's-"

"If you're asking about Kelby she'd coming, just finishing up her makeup," AJ said. She turned towards a mirror on the wall and finished applying her lipstick. Harry opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a sudden voice.

"Don't worry bug, I'm here just a little late, per usual," Kelby said. The group turned to greet her, but both boys fell silent when they saw who had to be Kelby. The girl wore a ball gown, black with smoky silver highlights, that hugged her chest and waist, then skirted out fully at the skirt. Her hair- usually a wild mass around her head –was now curled with a reason, and was pinned away from her eyes with a simple black flower head band. Her eyes were dark and dangerous against black smoky eye makeup and her full lips were colored in a wine red color." What is everyone staring at? Did I over do the make up?"

"Kelby you clean up good!" Ron said." Why did my brother think this wasn't your thing? I mean, Merlin! Harry and I are going to have the prettiest girls with us tonight!"

"Charmer, you are," Kelby said. She linked arms with Harry and Ron, AJ taking Ron's free arm, and they headed down to the ball." We have to dance in front of everyone, right Harry?"

"Yes," Harry said nervously," I'm pretty sure I may fall over, though…"

"Nah, we'll be okay," Kelby grinned," Remember when I taught you to waltz, back at my house? When me and da had you grinning and dancing like a pro? Just pretend we're doing that again!"

Harry smiled at her, patting her arm where it rested at the crook of his elbow. The foursome walked into the opening hall, where all the other couples were waiting. Ron and AJ separated to go say hello to a few of the Ravenclaw's friends, and Kelby waved them off. She was getting quite a few looks from her classmates, and she knew it wasn't because she was with Harry.

"Look there's Fred and George, Lee too," Harry said. Kelby had her head turned, talking to a girl from her potions class when Harry said this, so she didn't turn towards him for a moment. When she did, she was met with two identically shocked faces of Fred and George.

"Holy Merlin's-"

"Saggy left-"

"Oi! Watch your mouth!" Kelby cut in. Harry was so overcome by laughter he had to turn away and cover his mouth, meanwhile George was circling Kelby and Fred was staring at her like he was trying not to mentally undress her." There are children about!"

"Oh my god it is her! Why in the name of Merlin's pants haven't you dressed up like this before?" George cried, ignoring her scoul." You look bloody brilliant, Kelby-Fairy!"

"Not much of a fairy tonight, more like a vixen" Katie said from beside Fred. She smiled, her deep red lips quirked up on one side as a half smirk at the boy's surprise. She wore a gauzy silver dress that reminded Kelby of storm clouds just before a huge rainfall. It was a knotted elegantly in the front, and then the bottom skirted out in flowing material that seemed to float with her every movement. She looked smashing, and Kelby told her so." You look amazing too, love. Surprised this one hasn't grabbed you yet…"

She had gestured to Fred, who was still shocked into not moving. Kelby shrugged and she and Harry both turned as McGonagall called for them. She waved at the group as they left to enter with the other Champions.

"I am a right idiot," Fred finally spoke.

"Yes, you are," Katie and George said together.

**3333333333333**

"Go dance with Ginny some, yeah?" Kelby told Harry," My feet are killing me!"

"Alright, don't fall asleep though, I'm not carrying you to bed!" Harry smiled. Kelby nodded and shooed him away, smiling when she saw how happy Ginny was to be off the side lines where she and Neville were sat. Kelby's feet weren't really that bad, she just wanted to make the young girl happy, so she sat herself near where Katie and Lee were sitting, striking up a conversation with the two. She didn't see or feel Fred's eyes on her- from the dance floor with Angelina –and didn't turn to look.

"Why don't you just go to her?" Angelina asked with a knowing smile. Fred glanced up in shock and the girl smiled wider." Fred, everyone knows you're mad for that girl, everyone except for her. I agreed to go with you tonight because I thought you were trying to make her jealous… But it seems all you've done is wonder why you hadn't gathered your bullocks up and asked her. Why don't you go to her? I can dance with some friends, maybe George, since Katie hates dancing. Just go!"

Fred gave his friend a meaningful look and shot off towards the table where Kelby was sat. Angelina followed and grabbed onto George's arm.

"Come dance! Katie hates these things, but I can't get enough!" Angelina smiled. The other twin nodded, taking off to the dance floor again, giving side long glances. Katie excused herself to go talk to some friends, and Fred was left alone with Kelby.

"Kel-"

"I think I'm off to get some air… Hagrid has set up a lovely garden for the event," Kelby said coldly. Fred followed after the girl- surprised how fast she moved in her heels –until they were alone in the fairy maze Hagrid had constructed." I don't know why you're followin' me like I'm a mam duck. Shouldn't you be back there protectin' yer date from your brother?"

"I wanted to ask you, ya know…"

"Then why didn't you? It's not hard to do: 'Hey Kelby let's go to this Ball together, could be fun!' And I say 'Sure Fred! Should be a blast'!"

"I was nervous!"

"Nervous?! Nervous of _what_, Fred? I don't exactly bite, you know!"

"No, you're just so damn intimidating!"

"I'm half your size! How am I intimidating?!"

"Because!" Fred cried, grabbing onto Kelby's arm as they came to the center of the maze. They stood before a large fountain, his arm grasping he elbow and her eyes showing all the hurt and betrayal she felt." God those eyes... Every time you look at me, I feel like I'm falling off a broomstick… My heart goes into overdrive, and my brain turns into some sort of mush! Whenever you laugh, or smile, I feel like the sky has opened up and shone down on us, even if it's pouring outside. When you say my name, I wonder if there has ever been a more beautiful sound in the world. You intimidate me because you make me feel things I didn't think were possible! You make me put your feelings, your safety, and _you_ above even that of myself and my twin! Kelby, you drive me mad, you make me crazy, and you scare me… But I love it, because no one else can make me feel that way… I was terrified you would say no to going to this with me… Or if you said yes, you'd think it was just as friends… But I don't want to be your friend anymore."

"You don't want to be-"

"Let me finish," Fred said lowering his grasp from her elbow to take both her hands in his," When you look at me, I don't feel like the other twin, the prankster or just another Weasley… When you look at me, I just feel like Fred; and you make that feel like the most amazing thing in the world, even though _you're_ the most amazing thing in the world. I don't want to be your friend, I want to be so much more than that… I want to be allowed to hold onto you all the time, and stake a claim when other guys check you out… I want to be able to say 'that's my girl, Kelby, she's amazing, and entirely mine'… I want to be able to kiss you, whenever I want…"

"You can kiss me," Kelby said softly. Fred gave her a serious look, his eyes begging her words to be true, and lifted his hands to cup her face. He leaned in closer to the girl, her hands gripping the front of his dress robes and yanking him as he was leaning." Kiss me, Fred…"

So, Fred did; he slanted his lips against hers, starting a scorching trail of fire that shot through both their bodies. One of Fred's hands moved to Kelby's waist, and yanked her flush against his chest, as she moved one arm around his neck and tangled a hand in his fiery red hair. She broke away first, to breathe, but Fred kept kissing down her cheek, jaw, and neck, nipping occasionally, in a way that made Kelby aware that there would be a mark or two later on. She turned her head and attacked his jawline and neck as well, leaving a few prospective marks of her own. Fred was moving her backwards, until her back hit a sturdy ten foot hedge that Hagrid had made with some magical help. Fred gripped her waist, lifting her slightly up and using the hedge as a wall, to push her back against, so they were eye level now. Their gazes met for a moment, before Kelby dove back in, kissing him now, harder and more passionate than the first one. The kisses slowed, after a few moments, into more gentle, searching, curious kisses. These then turned to gentle pecks and lazy nips at each other's lips. It was as if the first few kisses were all the pent up frustrations letting out, and now it was okay to go slow, take a moment and explore one another.

"You taste better then Honey Dukes chocolate, you know that right?" Fred said against Kelby's cheek. She gave a dry laugh that turned into a contented sigh as he tugged her against him just for an embrace. They held each other tightly for a very long moment, leaning up for a lazy kiss here and there, but not moving at all." I'm never letting you go, now."

"I'd be insulted if you did," Kelby said back.

**3333333333333**

Fred and Kelby returned to the Ball after a while, hand in hand and smiling at one another constantly. George nudged Angelina- as they danced –and she smiled as she saw the couple re-enter the Great Hall. Harry was dancing with Hermione- who looked as wonderful as Kelby all dressed up –and both grinned when Fred bowed to Kelby, offering her his hand, and she curtsied back and took it. They moved onto the dance floor, waltzing easily around all the other couples. It was as if every movement needed no headway or warning, they knew each other's moves without asking.

"Seems that they've gotten it together," Angelina said. She watched as Fred ducked down to give Kelby a soft peck on the lips, and felt her lips tug up into a real smile." Yup, they've figured it all out."

"Well, good to know some of us have," George smiled. He kissed the girl's cheek, gently, and the girl flushed light pink, smiling back at him.

"Yeah, some of us have…" Angelina said with a soft sigh. The rest of the ball went well, not much drama until the very end when Ron and Hermione had a spat on the staircase, about Hermione fraternizing with the enemy- going to the ball with Krum –which ended in her throwing a shoe at Ron and then crying until Kelby and AJ scooped her up and took her back to the dorm. Sabrina watched the entire ordeal with a shake of her head." Poor young minds…"

"They'll take a while, but they'll get it sooner or later," George said." Why don't you dance with Lee for awhile? I'm going to walk Katie back up to the dorm."

Angelina gave the twin a grin and waved as he headed back towards his date, and they headed up towards the common room.

"I'm rather worried about the next task that Harry and Cedric have to endure," Katie said as they walked hand in hand," Kelby told me about the riddle, and it's rather cryptic… Now obviously it has to do with the mermaids in the lake-"

"Wait, why do you say that?" George asked.

"Well, she said Harry had to open it underwater, to understand it right?" Katie asked. George nodded and motioned for her to continue." Well, Mermish is the only language that can only be understood in submersion. It's because their gills make it impossible to give correct sound waves above water… So, if it has to do with Mermaid, there are the ones in the lake; now he just has to figure out what they're taking…"

"And how to breathe under water," George said.

"Nah, Gilly Weed will solve that," Katie said," Neville and I were talking to Professor Sprout about it the other day; gives anyone who eats it gills for a period of time. We read about it in the book that Professor Moody gave him, the first week of term."

**3333333333333**

"So you're telling me this will make me breathe under water?" Harry asked. Neville and Katie nodded together.

"I even asked Professor Snape, he says that it can last up to three hours if given the right amount," Katie said," We had to beg Professor Sprout for this though, so you've maybe got that long, who knows."

"Who knows?!" Kelby cried." What happens when Harry's stuck down there and suddenly has no more gills? An exact time would be-"

"Kelby," Fred said. It was a simple word, but it calmed Kelby enough that she took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders a little." They're doing their best, love…"

"I know, I'm sorry… It's just a big deal, because it's tomorrow and Harry's my family, blood or not," Kelby said. She put a hand on Harry's shoulder and he grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly." I just worry because this tournament is so dangerous…"

"I'll be fine, Kelby, really," Harry said," Just be sure to cheer as loud as possible for me while it's happening, okay?"

"I'm always your biggest fan, bug," Kelby smiled. The group left soon after that, leaving a tired but now hopeful Harry to worry about the next day.

**3333333333333**

"And you haven't seen Ron either?" Kelby said, worriedly, as she walked with Fred, George, Katie, and AJ down to the docks. Fred had his arm around her waist and would lean over to nuzzle her neck every once in a while, and Kelby would nudge him away as she tried to find her other "little brother". The air was cold around them- even near the water –and Kelby was shivering as she and AJ tried to pinpoint when they'd seen the younger Weasley last. Fred noticed this and shucked off his jacket, draping it over his girlfriend's shoulders, and ignoring Kelby's attempts to say no." You are a stubbornly chivalrous man, Fred Weasley."

"That I am Kelby Faye Whitmore," Fred smiled. The group got down to the stands in the water- after a very difficult boat ride since AJ was terrified of deep water –and settled in a front row where they could see Harry and the other champions perfectly. Kelby noticed Harry was clutching one of his hands so hard- she assumed the one holding the Gilly Weed –it was shaking. Kelby caught his eye, mouthed out a few soft words, then smiled, gave a wink and thumbs up so that Harry would relax a little. The shot rang out, and the champions dove into the water, each using their own personal choice of magic to stay under." So we're supposed to watch the lake for however long this takes?"

"Quiet, I'm trying to see what Dumbledore is saying," AJ said, leaning over the rail to try and read the head master's lips." The champions have a time limit to save their… Well he's saying their taken people, which I suppose answers what was taken. After that given time, their points will be deducted, and more can be taken based on who succeeds, and their order of surfacing. So, to answer your snark Fred, yes we're watching the lake."

So, the group sat huddled together, watching the water. After what seemed like forever, Kelby saw a disturbance out on the lake. She grew excited, thinking it was Harry, and he had gotten to his stolen person easily; but instead, the French girl- Fleur –was the one to surface, sputtering and gasping for air. Kelby saw Snape and McGonagall help the girl from the water, but she didn't see Madame Pomfrey, and the girl had burns and cuts on her arms.

"I'm going to go help her," Kelby said. She stood and made her way across the joint docks and creaking walk ways, until she was beside Snape and Fleur." Professor, I can help her."

"I highly doubt that Miss Whitmore," The Potions Master said in a bored tone. Kelby bit back her irritation at the man, knowing he was stressed out because of all the extra time professors were putting in for the Tournament.

"No, really, I can!" Kelby insisted." I'm taking Advanced Healing Charms and Ideologies, with Madame Pomfrey this term! I'm one of only five students approved for the class, and we've already passed magical burns and cuts… So, I can help."

"Very well," Snape said, his voice a forced tone of indignation, but his eyes looking a bit relieved. Kelby knelt beside Fleur, who seemed so determined to get back in the water. She took out her wand, and began trying to heal some of the bigger burn marks. The pretty girl was crying in French, and Kelby was trying to soothe her, as best she could.

" _S'il vous plaît, je vais essayer de vous aider_! (Please I'm trying to help you!)" Kelby cried; it was a split second decision, and a half baked thought that Fleur's native tongue might help her calm down. But, Fleur did stop thrashing around, either because she was shocked at hearing Kelby speak in French, or because of the familiarity of her own language. Kelby sighed, and began healing more of the burns, hoping that the pain was subsiding for the girl.

"_Ils ne laisseront pas votre personne meurt là-bas_ ... (They won't let your person die down there... )" Kelby said softly," _Je le promets! Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un qui ne participent pas au risque de leurs vies tournoi. Il va les sauver, même si vous ne parvenez pas la tâche_. (I promise! Dumbeldore would never let someone not competing in the tournament risk their lives. He'll save them even if you fail the task.)"

"_Vous parlez français_ ... (You speak French)," Fleur said, her tone a little amazed. Kelby nodded, a soft smile quirking at her lips.

"_Oui, j'ai une tante qui a passé neuf ans en France, sur les_ entreprises (Yes, I have an aunt who spent nine years in France, on business)," Kelby said. Her words seemed to calm Fleur, and nearly all the burns were gone, so she turned to some of the deep cuts and gashes next." _Elle m'a appris quand j'ai passé tout un été avec elle, quand j'avais dix ans ... __C'est une belle langue, même si je ne préfère Celtic_. (She taught me when I spent a whole summer with her, when I was ten… It's a lovely language, even if I do prefer Celtic.)"

"_Êtes-vous une partie de la maison intelligente_? (Are you a part of the intelligent house?)" Fleur asked." _L'un avec l'aigle comme mascotte_ ... (The one with the eagle as its mascot…)"

"No," Kelby chuckled," _Je suis à Gryffondor, la maison rouge et or avec le lion sur notre crête. Pourquoi demandez-vous_? (I'm in Gryffindor, the red and gold house with the lion on our crest. Why do you ask?)"

"_Parce qu'ils sont censés être la maison brillant_ (Because they are supposed to be the brilliant house)," Fleur said with a rueful smile," _Mais aucun d'entre eux parlent le français aussi belle que vous faites _... (But none of them speak French as lovely as you do…)"

"You're all healed, Fleur," Kelby said, in English this time. She had a knowing smile on her face- from the girl's last comment –but didn't say anything else about it." Do you want me to stay here with you to wait?"

"Yes, please," Fleur said softly. Kelby smiled, and settled herself beside the girl, watching the water." You did not tell me your name…"

"Kelby," Kelby said tucking her hands into her pockets." Who did they take from you?"

"My zizter," Fleur said, her accent thick around the English words," Gabrielle… She iz only a child… I don't know what I would do if something happened to 'er!"

"Hey, don't worry," Kelby said softly, patting the blonde's hand," Dumbledore would never sent her down there if she was in real danger. You champions signed up for the Tournament, and knew the dangers that came with it. Your sister didn't agree to that, and he'll keep her safe."

This seemed to calm Fleur, and they two girls fell into a comfortable silence, watching the water again. Kelby took the calm moment to search the crowd and find Fred in the mass of people. The red headed twin seemed to sense her eyes on him, and glanced up to meet her gaze. He gave her a questioning look, and she mouthed "I'm staying with her, to keep her calm". He nodded, giving her a wink and blowing her a kiss before mouthing "Miss you". Kelby giggled around a soft blush and gave one last mouthed "Miss you too", before turning back to Fleur.

"Iz 'e your byfriend?" Fleur asked. Kelby blushed, but nodded proudly- a huge part of her happy that she could finally say that, instead of having to explain that they weren't together." 'e iz very handsome. We do not 'ave many red headed men where I am from. But I 'ave always loved zem…"

"I'd offer up his twin," Kelby joked," But he's currently wrapped around my friend Katie's finger. She's the girl with dark brown hair, next to the Asian girl- she's AJ, my best girlfriend. They do have quite a few brothers, though…"

"Older brothers?" Fleur asked, genuinely curious about the family.

"Well, there's Percy," Kelby said in obvious distaste," He works for the Ministry, but he's no fun at all… Terribly stuck up, you know? Bit of a minger… Then there's Charlie, but he and AJ are practically engaged… She's already got plans to travel with him after she graduates, learn about dragons and the like. I suppose there's always Bill… he works for Gringotts. He's the oldest, and very polite."

"Zat iz very funnee," Fleur smiled," I am going to be working at Gringotts for a while, after I graduate this year… I want to improve my Eng-lish, and see more of this magical region… Maybe I will meet 'im…"

Kelby nodded, and smiled- trying not to wince as a few visions clouded the edge of her vision. The downside to seeing the future was missing out on life's happy surprises, like a certain blonde girl meeting the eldest Weasley and falling in love.

**333333333333**

Two hours, and a few more stories between the two girls, and everyone but Harry was above the water. Now, it was Fleur who was calming Kelby down, trying to tell her about Beux Baton, to distract her. However, none of that was working, and Fleur finally had to call Fred over, to get Kelby to stop shaking.

"Kelby…" Fred said as soon as he was at her side. Kelby dove into his arms- already open and s waiting for her –and he nodded thanks at Fleur. "He's okay, you know… It's going to be alright…"

Kelby was ready to go into hysterics, when the surface of the lake began to bubble and ripple. She shoved past everyone to the railing of the dock, and sent a prayer up to every higher power she knew of. Ron surfaced first, holding onto a small girl that looked almost identical to Fleur, only younger; Kelby assumed this was Gabrielle, and helped her up, Fleur grabbing her immediately. Then, Harry came up, and Kelby grabbed him, yanking him onto the dock and hugging him even though he was soaked.

"Kelby, are you going to freak out at every task?" Harry managed around chattering teeth. She smacked his arm halfheartedly, and began muttering spells to dry them both off. Fred pulled her away once she was done, so that Dumbledore could make the announcement of points. Kelby wasn't surprised that Harry had tried to save everyone- she would have done the same thing given the clues that he had been given –and cheered with everyone else when he received his points.

"You're doing great, bug…" Kelby said, walking with Harry and the others from the lake," Who knows, you may even win the entire thing!"

"I don't need to win, Kelby," Harry said tiredly," I really just want it all to be over so I can try and go back to normal… I think it would be better for Cedric to win, anyway… Hufflepuff deserves some recognition…"

"Well, no matter what happens, I'm proud of you," Kelby said with a smile. She had no idea the chaos about to happen, even with her powers.

**3333333333333**

**A/N: Well, I wanted to end the fourth book in this chapter, but it's so damn long I'm just gonna have to make it three. God help the next few books, they're gonna end up being three-four chapters too… Anyway, enjoy guys!**


	7. The End of A Tournament

**A/N: Hello! I'm not even sure if people are reading this, but if you are I'm saying hello to you c: anyway! I noticed that my chapter numbers in the actual posted chapters are all messed up, but I'm too far in to want to go back, change them all, repost the chapters, and then swap out the documents on the website downloader/ chapter editor, just for a few numbers... So forgive the screw up of numbers k?**

**This is the first new chapter I'll be adding, and hopefully the last for the fourth book. I'll be starting on book five part one tomorrow, and that should be done by sunday or monday, but maybe sooner. Just depends on my free time and my inspiration.**

**Now this is going to be a ROUGH chapter for Kelby, because everything for her character design sort of explodes in the end of the fourth book, and because of it she changes in a huge way. Hopefully that won't lose me any love on the character, but if so it's not like I'm in this for the fanfiction fame, I just like writing and this is a story I've meant to finish for ages now.**

**I do HOPE you enjoy reading it, but if not then thank you anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the series in any way, just Kelby and my plot changes.**

**A Fairy Among Witches and Wizards**

**Chapter Seven: The End of A Tournament**

Kelby was both anxious and excited for the last task of the Tournament. She was anxious to see that Harry got through it unscathed and safe, but excite to see who won, all the same. In the time she wasn't with Fred or doing her school work- which generally was mixed in with whatever plan Fred and George had for their joke shop as well -she was helping Harry, Ron, and Hermione with preparing for the final task. She was far more willing to let Harry stun her than the other two- something both Harry and Ron teased her about saying she was such a klutz any way she didn't know the difference between falling because she was stunned or just falling normally. Harry was getting good, and that took a little of Kelby's anxious worry away, but she still had a bad feeling about the final task.

"I haven't had a vision in nearly two weeks," Kelby admitted to Fred, a week before the final task. They were lounging out by the lake, his head in her lap, her attempting to read, but really just skimming the same few paragraphs four or five times in a row. She finally gave up, tossing the book aside, which had caused Fred to ask her what was wrong, leading to this response." Generally I have at least small visions once a week... Generally more than that, though. Ever since the fight with Sirius and Lupin, I've been having them much more frequently... So it's just a bit worrisome that I haven't had anything in awhile..."

"Well, on the upside it means you haven't been in pain for nearly two weeks," Fred said softly. He sat up and easily fit Kelby under his chin. She automatically relaxed against his chest, and felt her eyes close in a sense of contentment only Fred could bring." But if you're really worried about it, maybe you should write to Snuffles, ask him about if Star ever went through these sort of things."

"I will," Kelby said. She grinned devilishly up at him and tugged him down close, by the collar," Right after I get done thoroughly kissing my wonderful beaux..."

**3333333333333**

Though even Sirius' reply, the next week just before the final task, couldn't have prepared Kelby for what happened. She did write to Sirius, as Fred had offered, and he had sent her back a speedy reply:

_Kelby,_

_I don't know much about how Star dealt with the pain, and her visions... She kept these things from me because I couldn't control them, and she would rather me not worry on things I can't change. However, she did once tell me that, often, before a very large or important vision, she would sometimes have a spell of no visions at all._

_She called it a calm before the storm sort of affect. She also had a very large spell of no visions at all, right before her final seer change, but I think you've got at least another year before you have to worry about that._

_If you need anything else, let me know._

_Yours,_

_Snuffles_

Kelby sighed as she read over the letter again, but ended up stuffing it into her robes pocket, realizing the words weren't going to change. While she felt this was a reasonable explanation, she didn't like it because that meant something big or important was going to hit her any day now. She didn't have time for anything big and important, when the Tournament was already big and important enough, right now. She decided it was no use mulling around the owlery when the final task was to begin in less than an hour. Fred and George would be waiting near the Great Hall- AJ probably with them as well. It wasn't until she was nearly to the entrance hall when the pains began.

They were small at first, and Kelby thought _Oh, finally, I'll get a vision and be done!_ But that wasn't what this was. The pains started at the base of the back of her head; they were just dull throbs that she generally associated with her visions, and thought nothing of it. She even kept walking, having seen Fred near the Great Hall entrance. But as soon as she came around the corner of the stairs, the real pain began. She was blindsided by it, the first wave of pain shattered across her head, starting at the crown of her head, and ending at her forehead. She wasn't prepared for an assault like this, and she missed the final step of the staircase, falling and immediately curling into fetal position, grasping her head with both hands as wave after wave of pain hit her.

"Kelby?!" She heard Fred's voice somewhere in her hazy cloud of images and pain, but she couldn't see him. She thought she felt someone scooping her up into their arms, and she was reminded of the time she broke her arm and her da had to carry her back to the house for healing. She had thought nothing would hurt worse than shattering her radius bone. She had been wrong, this pain was a million times worse, and it radiated through her entire body. What had began as just pain in her head, had spread to pain pulsing from the top of her head all the way down to her toes. " Kelby, stay with me! Look at me, love, let me see those brilliant blues eyes... Don't give in to it!"

Kelby vaguely felt her face being turned up, but she wasn't seeing Fred's wonderful face- the hard lines of his cheeks, and the his amazing green-hazel eyes she loved so much -she was seeing other things. Some of the things she saw were vague- snips of scenes and flashes of places, a street sign that read "Grimmauld Place", a cave submerged almost entirely in water, a locket hanging low on Harry's chest, then Ron's, then Hermione's. But there were other scenes that were very descriptive, and specific. These, she knew, were things she needed to remember.

"Fred," I need my journal," She managed, around her pain. She heard Fred gasp out an incredulous laugh, but when she thrust her hands out defiantly, she felt him place her pen and journal in either hand.

"Young man this is not the time-"

"Madame Pomfrey," Kelby grit out, her teeth clenched in pain," I'm having visions, I think this is what I was warned about, the seer coming of age... It's going to get worse, but I know that whatever visions I see have _got_ to be written down I can remember them! There's nothing you can do for this pain..."

"I'm getting Dumbledore," Madame Pomfrey said in a voice that was both scared and awed at the same time. She heard retreating foot steps before another vision swept over her mind. She found an empty page of her journal- thankful that it was new and had barely three page written on it -and began to write. The faster the visions swept over her, the faster she scribbled them down. She missed a few- she didn't get to write down the one she saw about Hagrid and giant of some sort, or the one about Fleur and Bill's wedding being crashed -but she got most of what she saw down in writing.

"Kelby, what can I do?" Fred's voice was helpless, just this side of broken, and shaking. Kelby stopped writing, midway through her sentence about the epic final battle, and who she needed to watch out for, but she stopped. Her visions paused for a split second and she sighed, Fred's face coming into view before her. His face was red, his eyes pouring over in worried tears, and she felt her heart break because she was the cause of all that.

"Nothing," She said hopelessly," Sirius warned me about this... Every Seer goes through the final change when either at age seventeen or eighteen... They are assaulted with visions for a length of time, and they are always in great pain... This could last a day, or a few hours... I don't know... I don't even know how long it's been now... All I know is that most seers don't know about the change, it just happens... I do know, I have the chance to keep these visions, change things, and maybe do some good... But I don't think there's anything you can do right now except be here with me..."

"Forever, Kelby..." Fred said, touching her cheek. Kelby was surprised to find that her cheeks were wet, as well, the pain had become so constant, that she hadn't realized she was crying.

"I have to finish," Kelby said glancing at the journal before her. It was already half full, just from the time she had been writing." I don't know how long this will last, but I have to take advantage of this... And Fred?"

"Yes?"

"Things are about to get very very bad for all of us..." Kelby said softly," This tournament, Harry being entered... It was all a show, a big one, so that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named can return..." She felt Fred tense beside her as visions began again. She scribbled as she spoke," If Dumbledore comes, you can't let him stop me... But you have to tell him that I saw that happening, I saw Harry and Cedric grabbing the Triwaizard Cup, and it transporting them to a graveyard. I saw Cedric die, I saw Wormtail bring back Voldemort... It's happening, and no one is going to believe it until it's too late... You have to tell him that, and you have to make him let me finish."

"Anything Kelby," Fred said, his voice shaky but true," I would do anything for you, and you know that."

"I know," Kelby said with a watery smile. She continued on with her scribbles, her visions and words of the future. What could have been days later, Kelby's pain began to recede. She felt her vision come back slowly, her visions waning out to smaller ones, closer to the future, instead of farther away. Finally, with a final cross over her "t", she let the pen drop, and she slumped back against the Hospital bed. She felt her eyes droop, her body was sore all over, and she couldn't stop crying." Fred?"

"I'm here, love," Fred said, immediately. Kelby reached her hands up to him, unable to speak, but he knew what she needed. He easily lifted her up, cradled her against him, and laid down on the bed, their bodies twined together." I'm here, Kelby... I'll always be here..."

**3333333333333**

Kelby woke to a pair of warm arms wrapped tightly around her, and the smell of fresh cut grass, linen soap, and a smell that was entirely Fred. She felt safe, she felt whole, and she knew that she wanted to wake up like this for the rest of her life.

"Are you awake and just faking it so you don't have to move?" Fred's voice grumbled through his chest, under her cheek.

"Maybe."

"Me too..." Fed said, and Kelby heard the smile in his voice. Kelby smiled as well, still not opening her eyes." I want to always wake up like this..."

At first, Kelby thought this was her imagination, or else her own thoughts loud in her own ears, but then she realized that Fred's voice had resonated through his chest again, and it had been real. She did open her eyes this time, pushing up to look at him with wide and curious eyes, now.

"You'd want to wake up, every morning to me?" Kelby asked in a breathless voice that was shaking and trembling with emotion." Even after yesterday, after me putting you through all of-"

"You didn't put me through anything," Fred said in a serious tone that Kelby rarely heard." You didn't ask to have this gift, Kelby... You just got it. You didn't put me through the pain of seeing you like that, this gift did... But this gift is also what makes you, _you_. And I wouldn't change that for anything in the word... I-"

"I hate to interrupt," Dumbeldore's voice drifted over the two," But, I believe, I need to have a word with Ms. Whitmore, about some of the things she has experienced in the last twenty four hours..."

"I've been out for a day?" Kelby asked. Fred nodded, his eyes not leaving her face as Dumbledore spoke again.

"Mr. Weasley, your twin is rather worried about the both of you, as is Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said," Please go inform everyone that things are handled, and Kelby will be able to leave soon."

Fred didn't argue, but he made sure to bring both of Kelby's hands up, kiss them lovingly, and then give her a very deep kiss before leaving.

"He cares quite deeply for you, Ms. Whitmore," Dumbledore observed as Fred left the room. Kelby nodded, fresh tears at the corner of her eyes." But, I believe we have to speak about this," He gestured at her journal, closed and on the table beside the hospital bed." What did you see, Kelby?"

"So much, Professor," Kelby sobbed," So much pain, darkness, so much that shouldn't happen... So much that could have been avoided..." She paused with a watery smile," But there were good things too... Bright patches in all of the darkness that make it all worth it... And things that I know need to be changed, things I intend to change."

"I will not sway you of that," Dumbledore said, his eyes flatter than normal," However, I will warn you that it is dangerous to mess with the flow of events and time... Tread careful, Ms. Whitmore, and only change what you thing is absolutely necessary."

"You don't want to see it, do you?" Kelby asked, her voice hollow and wiser than any seventeen year old's should be.

"I do not," Dumbledore said in a soft voice," I know that there are things I won't want to see in there. And I cannot change anything, Kelby... It would be selfish of me to do so... I knew, long ago when Voldemort rose for the first time, that I would have a long road ahead of me... Nothing will stop me from taking that road, because it is necessary."

"How am I supposed to walk around with all of this knowledge," Kelby asked, her voice broken and raw." How can I go, day to day, knowing all these things," She grabbed her journal and slammed it open to a random page," Are going to happen... And even if I wanted to change them, some things I can't... How do I keep going on with this weight in my chest?"

"You search for the bright spots," Dumbledore said," You look for the things you don't want to change; the future after these bad things, the ones who love you , and the ones you love as well. You look to those things, and you decide what from this," he gestured to her journal," You think needs to happen, and what can be changed. That is all any of us can ask of you."

Dumbledore left her, then, and Kelby took a deep breath. She turned towards the journal, and she began to read. Every so often, she would tear pages out, and burn them with her wand. These were things she couldn't change, or things she knew she shouldn't change. Once she had been through the journal once, she read it again, this time charming the pages with good things, so that the parchment was a bright blue. The pages with bad predictions she charmed so the ink was white, and the pages were black. And the things she knew she needed to change, she charmed those pages red. When she was done, the journal looked like a colored mess to anyone but herself. And when she had the journal safely tucked into her bag, and was ready to walk out, Fred was waiting for her.

Kelby wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. On one hand, she still had a feeling of floating on air every time she imagined waking up with him every day. On the other, she was still wary of what to do, because she had put him through so much with her changing. He had _cried_ for her, he didn't cry for nearly anything. She bit her lip, swinging her bag over one shoulder and turning towards Fred for answers. If he wanted to continue on, normally, she would; but if he had a sudden resentment for her, he would understand that as well. She chanced a glance up, and as her icy blue eyes met his hazel-green ones, her heart stopped. His eyes were still filled with adoration and tender affection; there was no change in his demeanor, he didn't have a disgusted look on his face, or look angry. Kelby felt her shoulder sag in relief, and she ran over to him, diving into the embrace he offered.

This was what Dumbledore meant about clinging to the good things; because as long as she had Fred, Kelby could get past anything.

**3333333333333**

"Well, I won at least," Harry told Kelby with a grim smile. Kelby knew the feeling, she felt as if she had experienced the entire ordeal with him, as she had seen the vision. A small comfort she took, was the fact that Harry was safe, and while there was much to come in the next few years, she knew that he would be okay. She would be on his side to make sure of that." So, do I get to hear any o your whacky visions, Kel?"

"No, Bug," Kelby sighed," You're not ready for any of them... But I promise, if anything comes up, or it gets close to one of them, I'll warn you. I'm on your side remember?"

Harry nodded, but his eyes were still flat and worried. They sat together in the common room, Kelby perched on the arm of the love seat where Harry was slumped out on. She patted his head and prepared herself for another bout of bad news for the boy.

"I'm afraid one of those times is now, thought," Kelby said. Harry looked up at her, waiting, and she sighed again." You can't come home with me yet, bug... Dumbledore needs you at the Dursley's for a month at least... He told me just awhile ago."

"What?!" Harry cried. Kelby winced, and tried to hold back her angry tears, but a few rolled down her cheek." This isn't- he can't-"

"He can," Kelby said softly," I know this is hard, but trust me... You won't hear much from anyone for awhile, because of Dumbledore. But it _will_ work out, Harry. I promise you that! And have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No," Harry said, calming a bit but his fists were still tight balls at his side. Kelby felt her heart sink at having to bear the news to one of her favorite people.

"I promise, it will get better," Kelby said softly. Harry nodded, thought Kelby did not tell him that things would get worse before they got better.

"Oi, you making a move on my girl?" Fred's voice came from behind the two and Kelby turned, a smile waiting for Fred. The twin easily settled behind Kelby, his arms falling around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"Actually, I'm glad you came round, Fred," Harry said, not even answering his teasing question. He took out the heaving bag of galleons and handed it to Fred, who had to stagger back from Kelby to hold it." I want you and George to take it."

"What?!" Kelby and Fred asked together.

"Look, I don't need gold," Harry said," I've got loads of it in Gringotts, and I'll never spend it all. But I do need something that you and George and maybe Kelby can give me: a good laugh."

"So, wait, you're financing our joke shop?" Fred asked, trying to put two and two together. Harry nodded and glanced at Kelby for approval, but only found a soft, knowing smile on Kelby's face.

"Damn seer," Harry joked," Can't surprise you with anything..."

"We'll see," Kelby said softly. She leaned up to peck both boys on the cheek and then turned away." I'm going to write a letter to Snuffled before we have to head down to the train... I'll see you boys later okay?"

Harry and Fred watched her go, and then Harry turned back towards the lone twin.

"Just do me a favor yeah?" Harry said with a grin. Fred nodded, still awe struck at the money in his hands." Buy Ron a proper set of dress robes, and get Kelby something nice... Something she deserves after everything she went through."

"I think I have just the thing..." Fred said softly.

**3333333333333**

"Fred, where are we going?" Kelby asked, as the boy dragged her down the path of Diagon Alley. Fred said nothing, only shooting a large grin down at Kelby as he led them further and further into the shops." Seriously! We're only supposed to be gone for an hour! Mam Weasley will have my head if-"

"Just wait, okay?" Fred pleaded. He stopped for a second, turning to grab both of Kelby's hands, and give her a deep stare." I promise, we'll be back in time, we can both apparate so we're golden... But I have to do this right okay? It has to be perfect, and you'll love it, but just _wait_."

Kelby was stunned with his meaningful tone, so she simply nodded and allowed him to pull her onward. Soon, she recognized where they were, though it was deep into the Alley. She was confused, however, when he pulled her into Olivander's Wand Shop, and brought her to the center of the room. Mr. Olivander was standing behind the desk staring at a pocket watch- which he snapped shut with a grin when Fred entered.

"You've got thirty minutes until I re-open, son," Olivander said, his eyes twinkling more than ever. Fred nodded with a grin, and then turned back towards Kelby. He easily lifted her up to sit on the low countertop, and reached past her hip to pull forward a wand box.

"Fred, I've already got a wand." Kelby said in a very confused tone. She was confused about this entire thing; for the three weeks after they had left school, and that they'd been at Grimmauld Place, Fred had been distant with her. Sure, most nights they would fall asleep in each other's arms, and he wasn't ignoring her... But he was distant, as if something was on his mind. And now he had instituted this impromptu trip to Diagon Alley- which Mam Weasley had thought was a _great_ idea for some reason -and now they were in a wand shop. With him holding a wand box and grinning at her like a loon.

"I know," Fred said softly," But you don't have one of these."

And with that, he took of the lid to the wand box, and Kelby covered her mouth to stifle the shocked cry that slipped through her lips. Nestled in the soft silk folds of the wand box, around the base of a wand- a wand that Kelby realized was willow like her own, but of a different core -was a delicate silver chain, ending in a smooth, round, and unblemished locket.

"I brought you here because it's where I first saw you," Fred said softly, Kelby still staring at him in speechless wonder," This was the first place I ever saw those wonderful, captivating, _beautiful_ blue eyes, and I got my first taste of your special brand of Fairy Sass..." Kelby began to cry, the stress of the past few days, of thinking that Fred was mad at her crashing over her." And this is the first place I want to tell you how much I love you."

"Fred," Kelby choked out. Fred held a hand up and she went silent again.

"Let me finish, I had this all worked out in my head," Fred grinned, nerves showing at the edges of his eyes. He cleared his throat and started again," I love you, Kelby Faye Whitmore, with all of my heart. And I wanted to tell you after everything happened this year, with your coming of age... But I knew that wasn't the right time. And then I wanted to tell you when we were together, with the Order, but we were all so busy. And then I started planning, started to make this plan, because the right time had to be _made_ for us. This," he pointed to the locket in the box he held," Is a promise from me to you. But it's also a new beginning for us. You said that things are coming that none of us can comprehend, and I believe you. But I also know that I want to be by your side for _every single moment_ of it. So," He took the locket from the box, set it aside, and leaned up to clasp it around Kelby's neck, taking her normal locket- the one from her mother -off," I'm giving you this, as a promise that I love you and I want to spend every moment of my life with you."

"Oh Fred," Kelby said around a watery smile," I love you too... More than anything in the world... Because you are my whole world..."

Fred smiled, and leaned down to kiss her soundly on the mouth, and Kelby kissed him back. She grasped the new locket as they kissed, knowing that saving him had to be one of the things she did, or her entire world would fade away.

"One of these days, once we have our shop," Fred said, later when they were walking back towards the edge of the Alley," I'm going to trade that locket in for a ring."

"I'm counting on it," Kelby smiled softly.

**3333333333333**

**A/N: Well, there it is. All done. I'll have part one of book five up soon, hopefully, so enjoy and, as always, R&R!**


	8. Love and Lies

**A/N: Yay! I'm finally at book five- albeit one of my least favorite of the series, but it also has one of my favorite scenes so I can't be too down on it! This will probably only be one or two parts- only because I won't be focusing too much on Harry's story- obviously, or have we not gotten that this is more Kelby x Fred centric? Anyways, this part should lead up to around the holidays- where Mr. Weasley is attacked -and then drop off just before the group returns to school.**

**This is also subject to change based on the time I have to write everything, and my inspiration- since I am currently reading the fifth book again and I could decide to write more or less.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always I don't own anything besides Kelby and the plot of my fiction.**

**A Fairy Among Witches and Wizards**

**Chapter 8: Lies and Love**

Kelby wasn't sure how she felt about this whole "coming of age" thing, and her powers. It was... weird. She still didn't know when the visions were going to come, but instead of the visions coming in flashes of pain, they just happened. She would be in the middle of a conversation, or doing something important, and suddenly she would be staring off into space, as a vision swept over her. Eventually, she was forced to tell everyone at Grimmauld Place what was going on, just so they didn't think she was sick, or delusional. Her father took it pretty well- only because he had always known very little about Kelby's powers -and of course Sirius already knew, so he was glad to hear she had passed the change. Mrs. Weasley was a little skeptical, but after Kelby calling two or three key events- days before they happened -she was not only convinced, but bragging about "her other daughter, the seer" to everyone in the Order. Kelby didn't mind her Mam Weasley bragging on her- it was sort of nice that someone besides her Da wanted to brag about her -but she wasn't used to the attention.

Many of the Order, once they realized what it was she could do, would flock to her, eager for some kind of vision or snippet of their future. Kelby had to explain, more than once, that this wasn't how her powers worked. She never knew when or what she would see, it simply happened. She did explain, that the longer she was around a person, the more likely she was to have a vision pertaining to them, but even that was dodgy at best. It did make her a rather popular person in the house, and before she knew it, she had many a person striking up conversation with her, and even a few that she was able to give visions to. But her favorite out of the order, hands down, was Tonks. The girl had a sort of understanding for what Kelby was going through, since Tonks was a metamorphmagus.

"Do you ever get tired of them asking you to change your appearance on a whim?" Kelby asked, one night while Tonks was putting on a show for the table of Order Members, Sirius and the Weasleys. The woman- who never changed her ever sparkling dark mahogany eyes -turned towards Kelby with a knowing grin.

"Well, of course I do," Tonks said softly," But, I was born with this gift, and people like it so I use it. It's going to be there whether I like it or not, so I might as _well_ use it."

And that was how Kelby knew she and Tonks would be good friends. From then on, Kelby would talk to Tonks just about every day, and the two girls became very close. She was a few years older than Kelby was- Charlie's age -but that didn't seem to matter. Tonks understood what no one else did- not even AJ who was staying with them for the summer because she wanted to help with the Order any way she could. Tonks understood what it meant to be born with s magical gift she never wanted, but she made the best out of it.

"I feel like I never see you outside of when we're sleeping," Fred commented, about six weeks into their summer vacation. It had been three weeks since their trip to Olivander's, and Kelby knew he was sort of right; they had been so busy with cleaning up Number Twelve, that her free time was divided between Tonks, AJ, and talking to Sirius about Star's journals." Not that I mind..."

Kelby gave a tired chuckle, but leaned up to give him a reassuring kiss on the lips. Fred easily sunk into the kiss, the arm not wrapped around her waist reaching up to tangle in her hair. The first kiss turned into more, and Kelby found that she was losing herself in the feeling of Fred's lips across her skin. Their physical relationship had been so much easier since they had said their first "I love you", and that scared her just a little; not because she didn't trust Fred, but because she wasn't in full control when his lips skimmed over her neck and shoulders, or his hands roamed up her body and treated her like some sort of treasure.

"I love you," Fred murmured across her cheek, his hands running up and down Kelby's back, smoothing over the tense muscles there. Kelby felt her heart give a familiar tug as he said this to her, and she wondered if it would ever fade away- and secretly hoped that it never would. Fred gave her another sound kiss on the lips, tugging her body closer to tangle with his in the bed.

"I love you more," Kelby said across his lips. Fred pulled his face back a few inches to look at her, and Kelby wondered how his eyes managed to sparkle in mischief even in the dark room.

"Not a chance," Fred said as he leaned down to claim her lips again. This time, there was a slight fervor in his kiss, a passion that blew over to Kelby and she found her hands skimming under his night shirt, feeling the lean muscles there. Similarly, Fred's fingertips skimmed under her tank top, making Kelby's breath catch a little bit.

"Fred..." Kelby murmured. Somehow, this word seemed to pull Fred from whatever moment they had been sharing, because he yanked back from the embrace, and scooted himself to the end of the bed, scrubbing his hands down his face. Kelby was left sitting up, confused, and just a little hurt that he had yanked back so suddenly." I'm sorry... Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, shit, Kelby no!" Fred said, suddenly realizing that his movement might have affected the girl. He turned back towards the girl, and found her eyes wide and confused, a softer blue color than normal. He reached up and cupped her cheek, leaning down to peck her forehead." That wasn't because- I mean... Blimey, if you think I _wasn't_ enjoying that-"

"Then why...?" Kelby trailed off, unable to comprehend the situation. Fred sighed, looking as if he was having trouble forming the words he wanted.

"It's scary how easily I lose control when I'm around you," Fred admitted, and Kelby nodded, knowing what he meant," But, if we're ever going to do... Well, _that_..." Kelby chanced a giggle at the fact that Fred couldn't talk about their physical relationship." I want it to be done right. Not here in a dingy old bedroom with my brothers and Hermione in other rooms, on either side. It's gotta be... Special."

Kelby's eyes softened, her lips- slightly red and swollen from the kisses -falling into a lovingly soft smile for Fred. His cheeks were read- she could see that even in the dark -and she scooted herself over into this side.

"I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever thought to say to me," Kelby said with a grin. Fred gave her a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know I sound like such a girl saying it," He admitted," And I know that any of my brothers would whop me if they knew I'd said it... But, well, it's true! I love you, Kel... And I love you enough to know that if our physical relationship goes that far, it should mean something. It shouldn't be just a fluke here at the Headquarters because we're both lost in the moment."

"I agree," Kelby said. She leaned her chin onto his shoulder, and smiled up at him in the dim light of the bedroom." So, sleep then?"

"Yeah," Fred said, smiling back. They easily fell back into their embrace and tangle of limbs, and were soon fast asleep, hands clasped together tightly, even in slumber. They slept in the next day, so much, in fact, that they missed breakfast, the beginning of lunch, and the news of Harry being attacked the night before.

"Why didn't anyone wake us up?!" Kelby exclaimed when Mrs. Weasley told her about what had happened with Harry and his cousin. The woman Kelby considered a mother gave her a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes." I mean, we can't even _talk_ to Bug because Dumbledore said so, not to mention we've been sworn to secrecy about whatever we _do_ know, and no one will tell us anything more than that! We're of _age_ for god's sake! And even if Harry isn't, he's been through more than any of us! It's not-"

"I know it's not fair, love," Sirius cut in. Kelby calmed a little- though she felt Fred beside her, ready in case she began bristling again." But, we can't do anything right now... We're setting up a rescue mission to get Harry in a week. And then he has a hearing at the Ministry, because they don't believe that there even _was_ a Dementor attack- and yes I know that is barmy." Kelby shut her mouth, the smart quip dying on her lips as Sirius continued." But we have to play this all carefully... Which is why we're listening to Dumbledore."

"I still don't like it..." Kelby said crossing her arms and leaning back against Fred's shoulder, the boy immediately curling an arm around her waist.

"Why don't you come with us next week?" Tonks offered, her sparkling brown eyes eager at the sudden idea. The Auror glanced over at Kelby's father, who was reading a copy of _the Prophet_, and Galen Whitmore glanced up at his daughter with fond grey eyes.

"Kelby is of age," Galen repeated Kelby's words from earlier," While I will always give my input on what I think is dangerous, she is in her right to make her own decisions. And, I actually think it would be good for her to go on the mission" Kelby gave her father a thankful glance at this." Harry is rather fond of my daughter, calls her a sister; it may be nice to have another familiar face, rather than just Lupin. Might make it a bit easier for him to realize it isn't a trap."

"Good," Sirius and Tonks said together. Kelby was much more pleasant in the week after, she had something to look forward to, now. And while she knew Harry was going to be rather mad about having been given nothing for nearly two months into summer vacation, she hoped she could help balm that hot anger, a bit.

So, a week from when the attack happened, Kelby, Tonks, Lupin and Moody- along with a half dozen other members of the Order -prepared for the mission. Kelby was tying her thick purple traveling cloak around her, just before they were meant to leave, as Fred approached her. She smiled, and allowed him to finish fastening the clasp on her cloak, for her. He reached into the cloak to grasp the locket he had given her- something she never took off and which now held a picture of her and Fred -and glanced up at her with a smile.

"I'd demand to go with you, but Mum wouldn't have it," He said softly, as they were standing just off from Mrs. Black's portrait. Kelby nodded at his words, knowing he would go anywhere with him as long as he could help to keep her safe; she would do the same for him, which was why she knew what he meant." Just be careful okay?" He let go of the locket to grab her hands and bring them up to his lips." Come back to me..."

"I will _always_ come back to you," Kelby said in a hushed whisper. She leaned up on to kiss him firmly on the mouth, and Fred tugged her into a deeper kiss than she'd meant. She felt Tonks snicker beside her, and in the midst of her kiss, she felt a vision behind her eyes: she saw her friend, but her hair was mousy and hung around her face in a lifeless way, and she was speaking- in what looked to be a demanding and desperate tone -to Lupin. The man looked pained at whatever he was saying, as if each word was not what he truly wanted to say. Suddenly, Tonks thrust herself upwards grabbing the front of Lupin's shirt, and tugged him down for a passionate kiss. As Kelby pulled back from Fred, her lips tingling in the way they always did when he kissed her, she was smiling like a Cheshire Cat." I'll be back later tonight, Harry in tow."

"Must have been a fun vision you had," Tonks commented as the group headed outside and mounted their brooms at the safe point. Kelby smirked at the girl, tugging the hood of her robe up to cover her shocking orange curls.

"Something like that," Kelby admitted to the girl. Tonks gave her a knowing smile and both kicked off into the night, growing rapidly darker as they flew towards Privet Drive. A good journey later, and they were all landed outside of the house. Kelby followed Tonks and Moody, in the front of the group, towards the front door. Moments later they were inside, unfortunately, Tonks came in just beside Kelby and knocked a vase over not a foot inside the entrance hall.

"_Tonks_!" Everyone said in a hushed whisper. The woman gave a sheepish smile, waving her wand to fix the vase, but they could already hear someone- who they all knew was Harry -was already heading down the stairs.

"Hello Bug," Kelby said automatically, her voice normal instead of the whisper she knew everyone would have preferred her to have.

"Kelby!" Harry cried, flying down the last three stairs and yanking the petite girl into a tight embrace. Kelby hugged her "little brother" tightly, checking him for any sign of damage from the attack." What are you doing here?"

"Well we're here to rescue you, of course," Kelby said softly. She touched the boy's cheek, gaping at how much he had grown over the past few months. Though he was still shorter than Ron, or the older Weasley boys, he was now about the same size as the twins, lithe with muscles building under the wiry frame. He was growing up, and Kelby felt her throat close up just a little at the thought of everything she knew was to come for him." We heard about the attack, and we're here to take you with us. Away from here to wait for your hearing at the Ministry."

"Take me where?" Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Can't say, Harry," Lupin said from near Moody," Why don't we head into the kitchen, and wait for the signal to leave?"

Kelby nodded, linking her arm around Harry's and leading him into the kitchen. As they went, Kelby filled Harry in on what she could- how they had all been together for the summer, and it was killing her to not say more, but she had sworn she wouldn't and she promised she would talk more when they got where they were going. Once in the kitchen, Kelby waved her wand and an ornate tea tray appeared on the table.

"Well, go on," Kelby said," Cauldron Cakes, your favorite. And tea for anyone who wants it while we wait."

A few of the Order members smiled fondly as Kelby handed them tea, and watched Harry munch happily on one of the Cakes. She glanced up at Moody, his gruff exterior on high alert in the present situation.

"Here, Alistair," Kelby said softly. She handed the man a cup of steaming tea and, to many of the member's surprise, gave Kelby a fond grimace of a grin, and downed it quickly.

"What?" Moody asked the room," Can't exactly distrust that one, can ya?"

"She has that affect on everyone," Harry said." So, who all are...?"

"When asked for volunteers to come and help you," Lupin explained, " There were quite a few eager to be involved... You know Moody, of course. And then there's Kingsley."

Lupin went down the line of the seven or eight witches and wizards that had come along the mission, and Kelby covered a giggle when he reached Mundungus and gave a very apparent look of distrust.

"And then we've got Nymphadora Tonks-"

"Don't call her that, Lupin!"

"Do not call me Nymphadora Remus!"

"She prefers Tonks," Lupin said to Harry, who was chortling as both Kelby and Tonks had responded immediately to the introduction.

"You would too, if your fool of a mother decided to name you _Nymphadora_," Tonks said dryly. Harry gave the woman a grin, and Kelby knew that he, like herself, would get on with Tonks just fine.

"Why don't you go pack up your things Harry?" Lupin asked. Tonks volunteered to go help, and Kelby watched them go." He's taking this a bit better than I'd imagined... Perhaps Tonks was right about you coming along... It has been a good idea thus far."

"Yes, you and Tonks should work together more often," Kelby said with a vague smile," I think you two actually work rather well together."

"Perhaps," Lupin said, but to Kelby's delight, he was distracted by Harry and Tonks coming back down the stairs. Kelby watched as his dark eyes followed Tonks' movement, and when the young woman glanced up to catch his stare, she simply smiled brilliantly at him.

"Like the pink better than the purple?" Tonks asked, thinking that was what Lupin's stare was for. Lupin simply nodded, and turned back towards Kelby, his eyes ready to ask a million questions, but not one coming from his lips. Kelby gave him a knowing shrug, and headed towards the door with the other Order members.

**3333333333333**

A few hours later, and the group was all in Number Twelve, safe and sound, none had been lost, and none had been harmed. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over Harry quietly, and Kelby was already heading up the stairs, towards hers and Fred's room- they had claimed it the first night, and George had taken over her room, to allow them privacy. She entered, finding the boys huddled over an assortment of new jokes, talking to themselves.

"Any head way on the Fever Fudge?" Kelby asked, making both twins jump, and then relax upon seeing the girl. Fred jumped up to help her with the traveling cloak, and easily tugged her into a soft hug." I told you I was coming back, did you think I was lying?"

"No, you just never know with the Order..." Fred admitted, his green-hazel eyes betraying his easy tone. Kelby nodded and moved towards the projects they had spread out.

"Extendable Ears are looking good, but we had those ages ago," Kelby said under her breath, " Puking Pastilles are finally stabilizing, just have to get the other end of the chew... Hmm Fever Fudge is still a no go huh?" The twins gave her identical grunts of agreement as she continued over the pile." But the design for the Fainting Fancies are going as planned. Well boys, we may finish these Boxes before we had intended!"

"How's Harry?" The twins asked together. Kelby sat herself in a cozy armchair beside the rug where their experiments were spread out. She started unlacing her converse, tossing them over her shoulder as she stretched her legs out, stiff from flying all night.

"He's fine, a bit mad about it all but-" Kelby was cut off as they heard shouting from the other room, Ron's room." Ah, there he is... Better go and save them, eh?"

The twins turned on their heels, Disapparating in a snap; Kelby took the safer route, heading towards the hall, her blue and green striped socks padding her footsteps as she entered the room just in time to hear Fred and George teasing Harry about how loud he was being.

"I'm angry," Harry said, as if that hadn't been apparent already.

"Of course you are," Kelby said softly. She took Harry's hand and sat him beside her on one of the beds." Look, we'll answer whatever you want, I promised that already. But you have to understand something, Bug..." Harry nodded, though his teeth were still grit in a painful looking way." We didn't want to not tell you... Dumbledore said that it was all a part of the plan, and we weren't allowed- under any circumstances -to tell you anything via owl."

"But why?" Harry asked desperately. Kelby sighed- half because she wished she could tell the truth, and half because she knew she couldn't, since she only knew because of her powers.

"We don't know," She admitted, her eyes sad," He isn't really telling anyone the full plan, all we know is we have to trust him... He's our best hope, aside from you."

Harry nodded, she could tell he didn't like the answer, but he also looked like he believed her in that they had no idea why the Headmaster was keeping everyone in the dark. So, Ron and Hermione began to answer Harry's questions, and Fred, George, and Kelby interjected when needed. Soon after Harry seemed to have gotten everything he could out of them, Mrs. Weasley called them all down to dinner, and Harry's anger was overshadowed by his glee at seeing Sirius.

Kelby sat herself on Sirius' other side for dinner, smiling at the man and watching as he and harry talked for a moment. Soon after, however, the fiasco of what was going on in the Order and if Harry should know or not, happened. Kelby watched, slightly amused but more so empathetic for Mrs. Weasley, as nearly all of her children were allowed to stay and hear what was going on- much to her chagrin. And then the long hour of more information began, Kelby found herself distracted, mostly because she knew a lot of the information already- whether from their extendable ears, or because her father allowed her to know. She felt her mid edging towards the future, about the most recent of visions she knew from her Coming of Age Journal- or as Fred called it, the Journal of Things to Come.

She knew that their new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher was a horrible little woman named Dolores Umbridge, and while she didn't know exactly why Umbridge was horrible yet, she knew that the woman was going to be a large chunk of their distress this year. She also knew that there was to be something very important about Umbridge, that had to do with Harry's attack, she just didn't know what it was. All she really knew about the woman was what she looked like- with a sketch in her journal to prove it -and that she was horrible.

"Kelby, they're all done, love," Fred said softly against Kelby's ear. Kelby nodded, standing to leave, and pausing." Kel?"

"Go ahead, I want to ask Sirius something," Kelby said with a smile. Fred nodded, and was shooed away by his mother, who looked just this side of annoyed at everything.

"Sirius?" Kelby said in a timid voice. The dark haired man glanced up at the girl, and his entire expression softened. Kelby smiled back, and sat beside him again.

"Sirius, I have my journal," She said quietly," The one from my Change, that I wrote as much as I could in... And I was just wondering if I could ask you about some things..."

"As long as they're not going to be worse off by me knowing," Sirius said, his tone grave." I was always careful, with Star, when she told me about visions. I didn't ever want to mess up set points in time, or things we both knew shouldn't be changed."

"Well," Kelby said, her hands shaking a little," I'm a little worried about something I know is coming this year... But you have to promise not to tell Mam Weasley, she'll flip her lid..."

"You know your secrets are always safe with me, love," Sirius said, the fondness in his voice so apparent, that Kelby felt a smile tugging at her lips." Now, what is it?"

"Well, Fred, George and I have been planning a joke shop..." Kelby admitted. She began to tell Sirius about how Harry had donated money to the cause, from his Tri Wizard winnings, and how they had been making huge headway since then." But, you see... I saw Fred and George leaving Hogwarts, because of this new Defense teacher... They're going to open the shop this year instead of next, and now... Well, I have to figure out what-"

"What you're going to do?" Sirius finished for Kelby. She nodded, her eyes dark blue and distressed." Well, what would your dad say?"

"Da knows about the shop plans," Kelby admitted," He actually thinks it's a bright idea... And he knows about my vision for the twins... He says that he'll always support me, even though he wishes me to finish up school."

"And what would Fred say if you stayed behind, if they left?" Sirius asked, his brows furrowing in thought.

"Fred doesn't want me anywhere he's not," Kelby said, a smile filled with love and flattery filling her face. Sirius gave her a knowing smile in return, but nodded at her answer." They don't know what I've seen... They don't know that they're probably leaving by Easter Holidays... But, if he did, I know he would have already asked me to go with him..."

"And you know if he asks you, you're going to say yes," Sirius finished once again. Kelby nodded, and this time she felt confused tears start at the corner of her eyes." But..?"

"But I've got exams this year, and it's our last year," Kelby listed, her voice edged in a frantic tone," I still have no clue what I want to do... And as much as I love helping the boys, I'm not sure if being full time experiment over seer, and accountant for funds is something I could do all my life... I've taken classes on healing, and looked into teaching... I've even been approached by a few of Da's Ministry friends who say they'd love me to intern in their departments, see where I fit in... But I can't do any of that without N.E.W.T. exams, and I just don't know... So much has changed since my Coming of Age, and now I know so many things, some I wish I didn't... The only thing I'm for certain about, is that if Fred asks me, I don't think I'll be able to say no, because I love him and I _am_ sure of that."

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore about it?" Sirius asked, his voice holding a curious tone," Maybe, if you asked him, he would let you come back for exams, or take them early? He knows the examiners, and he also knows that you're a special case because of your visions."

"You think he would do that?" Kelby asked, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"Only one way to find out," Sirius said. Kelby nodded, hugging her Journal back against her chest, thoughtfully." Go, rest, you can send an owl to Dumbledore later and see. But you look dead on your feet, and I know you're tired."

"Okay," Kelby agreed. She turned towards the door, but paused, turning back towards the man and leaning up to hug him tightly around the neck." I know you hate it here, Sirius, but do your best okay? Promise me that?"

"Of course, love," Sirius said, a bit taken aback by her comment. But her eyes were hazy with a vision, and Sirius knew there was something to her words.

**3333333333333**

Kelby woke screaming. She felt her room mates trying to untangle her from the sheets, even heard one of the girls say something like "Go get the Weasley twins!", but it was all background. All Kelby could feel was the snake, the bite, the pain!

"Kelby?" She heard Fred's voice beside her, suddenly, and she reached out desperately for him." Oh, Kel, I'm here, love... I'm here... What happened?"

"Your da..." Kelby managed. She sobbed and choked against his chest, but he let her calm down before urging her to speak again." It doesn't matter, McGonagall will be in here soon, and then you guys will know everything..."

Everything after that was such a blur. Kelby knew she was present for the conversation with Dumbledore, knew she was there for Harry's recount of the events, and she was sure she took the Port Key with the others, but it felt as though she was a ghostly observer. It wasn't until Fred began yelling at Sirius for making them wait that she jumped in.

"Enough!" She cried. She slammed her hands out, one palm hitting Fred's chest, the other Sirius'. She glared across both boys and she felt them both shiver under her hands." We're going to sit, we're not going to fight, and we're not going to shoot at one another, just because we're all worried and upset. Harry and I _saw_ it, do you think we need this on top of the shock we're both already feeling?"

"No," Fred said, his eyes worried and on Kelby now," You're right Kelby... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," Kelby said nodding over her shoulder at Sirius.

"Right... I'm sorry Sirius, I'm just... I'm worried," Fred said, his voice cracking a little. Sirius nodded, and then conjured up some Butter beers for everyone. They sat in silence until Mrs. Weasley appeared, and by then the great news made all of their exhaustion settle in. They all went to bed, after that, and Kelby realized she hadn't used the excuse of being in Dumbledore's office, to talk to him about her exams, and her vision.

"Go on up," Kelby insisted, to Fred," I'll be up in just a mo' love... Can't sleep right without you there, anyway."

Fred nodded, his eyes curious, but the exhaustion over taking him. He bent to kiss her on the mouth, and Kelby smiled into it.

"Thank you," He said," You and Harry saved dad, we all know it..."

"It was Harry, I just got dragged in because I was nearby..." Kelby sighed," Downside to being a seer, energy feeds us and our visions."

With that, Kelby headed back downstairs, to find that in the few moments they had been upstairs, Tonks, Lupin, Mad Eye, Kingsley, and a few other Order members had arrived.

"Watcher Kel," Tonks said tiredly. Kelby waved half heartedly, and headed over towards Mad Eye.

"Alistair," Kelby said softly. Moody glanced up at the girl and nodded." Is Dumbledore coming tonight too?"

"I figure he will, yeah," Moody said taking a swig from his flask. Kelby nodded, then glanced at the flask with curious eyes.

"I could get you some tea? Or I know there's Fire Whiskey?" Kelby asked. Mad Eye shook his head, but them patted Kelby's hand.

"You've done enough tonight, girl," Moody said," If you need to talk to Dumbledore, best to wait in the hall and catch him there."

Kelby nodded, and went to leave, pausing only to give the grisly old man a soft peck on the cheek. She sat herself on the stairs, staring at the front door, waiting. She waited for another hour or so, and was about to doze off right there, when the door opened to reveal her headmaster.

"Dumbledore," Kelby sighed in relief.

"Ms. Whitmore," Dumbledore said, looking confused to have her waiting on him." Why aren't you asleep? It's nearly nine in the morning, you have to be-"

"I wanted to asked you about my N.E.W.T. exams," Kelby said in a rushed tone. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but let her continue." Well, I had a vision last year... And I know that Fred and George are probably going to leave Hogwarts by just after Easter... And I know Fred's going to ask me to go, but I want to finish my exams, because I don't think I can just be a shop wife for the rest of my life!"

Dumbledore stared at Kelby, who realized that she was so tired, that she had said this in a sort of rushed and desperate tone of voice. She took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes, which were tearing up in frustration.

"What I mean to ask," Kelby said in a forced calm tone," Is if you'd let me take the exams early, or come back for them. I know it's a lot... But I want to have my N.E.W.T.'s in case I want to do something else with my life..."

Dumbledore thought about this for a moment, and then sat himself beside Kelby on the steps. He looked deep in thought, and Kelby didn't have the courage to ask anymore.

"I can help you with this Kelby," Dumbledore said softly," But I would like to ask a favor in return. If that is alright with you?"

"Of course!" Kelby said, her heart leaping in exultation." Anything Dumbledore!"

"Your Journal..." Dumbledore nodded towards Kelby's hands, where the journal was clutched tightly." Could you tell me something from the future? Something happy?"

"Just any happy thing?" Kelby asked in a curious tone.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded," You see, Kelby... I know that there is some great tragedy coming... And I also know it is a very big change I won't survive all of it... And I'd like to have one good thing to work towards, in all of the strife. If you can give me that, I can promise you that you will have your exams upon returning to Hogwarts."

"Okay," Kelby said. She flipped through her book, looking for the nearest bright blue page. She skimmed through a few before she found the one she wanted." Harry's going to have three kids... James, Lily, and... Albus."

Dumbledore's head snapped around towards Kelby with eyes filled to the brim with hope and awe. She smiled at him patting the blue page she had just read.

"Journal never lies... Not unless I change things," Kelby said," I've already predicted Umbridge, and her Blood Quill Detentions, and Harry, Fred, and George getting kicked off Quidditch. And I know that Tonks is falling in love with Lupin... I know Fleur and Bill will be married in a year and a half, and that AJ is going to come back from break with Charlie eloped. And I know that even with all the bad, everything is going to turn out okay so long as Harry _fights_."

"Thank you, Kelby," Dumbledore said softly," That was much more than I could have ever hoped for you to tell me... Now, off to bed."

Kelby nodded, clutching her journal and scurrying up the stairs, eager to curl up in Fred's arms and fall into a deep sleep.

**333333333333**

"Oh let me see it already!" Kelby cried on their walk up to the castle. AJ gave her a very confused glance, and Kelby exasperatedly reached out to grab her friends hand." Aha! Journal never lies!"

AJ now had a very pretty topaz and diamond ring on her left ring finger. Kelby raised it up triumphantly and her Asian friend gave her a gob smacked look.

"How did- I mean I know you can- really!?" AJ cried. She pouted at her friend as she studied the pretty ring and giggled at Charlie's good taste." That's so not fair! I was going to make you wait until tonight! How did you know?"

"Visions," Kelby said tapping her forehead. AJ rolled her eyes but allowed herself to begin gushing about how Charlie had just asked her while they were in Romania.

"He walked me into the first jewelry store we could find," AJ said," And we picked it out... Then we went and found this adorable little church, where the priest was the only one who spoke any English, and agreed to marry us, as long as we could find a witness. So we went back out to the site and got Charlie's mate Robin to come and be the witness, and now we're married."

AJ was beaming, she held the glow of a new bride so wonderfully, that Kelby felt her heart wrench almost in jealousy, but more so in pride that her "big brother" had done that.

"So, we're going to tell everyone this summer, and just say we did it before we came to meet up," AJ said her eyes twinkling," My parents know, of course, but we want to wait a bit longer before everyone else knows... Oh Kelby! It's so perfect! I'm going to join him and his crew after this year, I've already talked to his site manager and they're dying to have someone who knows just as much as Charlie there!"

Kelby let her friend gush and talk the entire walk up to the castle; she listened and gave the appropriate best friend responses, but she didn't have the heart to tell AJ she would probably be leaving, not yet. She would wait on that.

**3333333333333**

As it turned out, it was a good thing Dumbledore had pulled some strings and gotten Kelby sent off to the Ministry for her exams, the week returning from break. For not two weeks before Easter, everything crashed down, like Kelby knew it would. They were at a D.A. meeting, one that Kelby kept urging Harry to call early, but knew he probably wouldn't listen. She herself was watching her Pastronus- a silvery Bear with wise eyes -lumber across the room, waiting for everything to explode.

"That's pretty fitting, Kel," Harry laughed," A bear for the Mama Bear... Surprised you didn't get a fairy, though..."

"Can't be too cliche, now Bug," Kelby said giving a soft smile. Just as she did, though, she felt someone rush and whiz past her knees." Oh, no... Dobby..."

Kelby ran towards Fred and grabbed him, tugging towards the door, just before Harry instructed them all to run. Kelby dragged Fred down three or four different corridors before a vision hit her. Crabbe and Goyle, two halls down, on their way now. She shoved Fred into the nearest alcove and looked up at him with determined eyes.

"Inquisitor Squad, coming now," Kelby gasped," Kiss me!"

"What?" Fred asked, astounded at the jumbled sentence. Kelby groaned and yanked him down into a kiss. She knew this was just so they looked innocent, but she soon felt herself falling into Fred's urgent kisses, the feel of his hands at her back and in her hair.

"Uh, you're not supposed to be here," Kelby's mind was yanked back to the present when she heard Crabbe's dense tone burst through their kissing. She took a deep breath and then whipped around, her face fierce.

"Is it a crime to be kissing my boyfriend?" Kelby asked the two Malfoy cronies. They exchanged a glance and shrugged, as if not sure how to continue on." I mean, it's not even nine yet-" she glanced at her watch to prove a point," And we're allowed to be here. Now how about you scoot along before I hex you both into next Tuesday for interrupting us?"

Crabbe and Goyle did leave- whether it was because they didn't know what to do about Kelby, or because they believed her she wasn't sure. But as soon as they were gone, Kelby sighed in relief and sagged back against Fred.

"C'mon, let's go to the common room before anyone else shows up," Fred said softly. Kelby nodded and let him take the lead. Hours later, Harry returned, and gave everyone the story of what had happened in Dumbledore's office.

"Sirius' great great uncle may be a prat," Kelby said," But he's right... Dumbledore has style... Taking out an entire room of Aurors and the Minister? Priceless."

The group talked for a bit more, but everyone was beginning to either go up to bed, or split off into their normal groups, now. Kelby left Harry, Ron, and Hermione, to meet Fred and George, whose heads were ducked close together in a dark corner.

"I know mum won't like it but-"

"I know, I know... There's nothing here..."

Kelby stopped just a few feet from the alcove they had sat themselves in, and grabbed the hem of her skirt. She bit her lip and listened more closely, hoping they didn't spot her since she was approaching from behind the twins.

"Well what about Kelby?" George asked Fred. His twin glared at the ground, puzzled about the dilemma before him, and Kelby felt her breath catch.

"We'll ask her to come with us," Fred decided," The shop has a the two flats... One above the workshop and one above the actual shop. We'll take one and you have the other..."

"Her school though-"

"I took my exams already," Kelby blurted out, no longer able to stay silent. Both twins whipped around to stare at the girl and she swallowed nervously before continuing." I asked Dumbledore to give them to me early, and my results should be in about the same time as normal... I'm technically done with school."

"And this is a couple thing, I'm going to bed," George said standing and leaving. Kelby felt him pass her, but her eyes never left Fred's. He was looking at her in a way that was both confused and hopeful.

"You don't have to-"

"If you don't want me to come-"

Both of them began at the same time and they chanced a chuckle. Kelby sat beside Fred, and reached over to grab his hands in hers.

"You don't have to take me," Kelby said softly." I mean, this is like a huge jump and I know it's probably scary enough without me..."

"Kelby, I _want_ you to come," Fred said turning her chin up to look at him. Kelby's eyes betrayed her hope of hearing these words." You're our rock, Kel, you keep us straight, fix our mess ups, and you keep me sane. I love you," Kelby opened her mouth but he cut her off," I know you love me... And I want you to come with us, but only if _you_ want to."

Kelby thought for a long moment, and then stared up at Fred with wise blue eyes.

"Ask me." She said, her voice shaking with hope." If you really want me to go, just ask me, tell me you want it and I will."

"Kelby, come with me, away from this place," Fred said softly," Please. I can't do it without you..."

"Then let's blow this joint," Kelby grinned.

**3333333333333**

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter, work sort of caught up with me... But thank you to those who followed and favorited the story! I would REALLY love some reviews though! Anything is great, even little "Oh I loved it!" is a fun one to read c:**

**In other news, the next chapter will be faster, because I know where I'm going with this, and will probably have the first half typed tonight. Maybe up tomorrow if I'm ambitious? Who knows!**

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!**


	9. Welcome to Our Life

**A/N: Yay new chapter! I'm actually rather eager for this chapter because we're going to be jumping over to where Kelby and the boys leave school. Then get an insight into the opening of the shop- my version of it anyway -and their new lives.**

**Afterwards will be the bulk of the chapter, which is where Kelby gets to make her first big save/ change in time. Then wrap up of the entire fifth book- hopefully. Anyway, I don't own anything but AJ, Kelby, and the plot changes, enjoy!**

**A Fairy Among Witches and Wizards**

**Chapter Nine: Welcome to Our Life**

Kelby grew more and more agitated as the days crept faster towards Easter holidays. The twins' release of the Never Ending Fireworks- as many students were calling them now -had been wonderful. Almost wonderful enough to make up for the reign of tyranny that had began with Umbridge becoming the new Headmistress . Kelby glanced up at a new Educational Decree that had magically placed itself on the notice board, a few days before the Easter Holidays were to end.

"She doesn't give up does she?" Kelby asked as she sat with Fred and George, pouring over scrolls of plans and ideas Kelby herself hadn't approved or seen yet. The trio had a nice workings of their "shop". Kelby was in charge of approving all ideas- whether or not they were possible basically -and then the twins wet about testing and making them- also with Kelby's help here or there. Once the product was finished, Kelby would then calculate the amount of time and money put into making the product, to see how much they should sell it for, the twins would play mouth piece for advertising, and then Kelby would keep books for their income and profit.

"Now, now, we can't question our lovely head Mistress," George teased," After all she's under such tremendous stress now... Mostly because of us."

"Yes, but it's so fun to be the one making _her_ life miserable for once," Kelby countered with a wicked grin. She glanced around the room a bit and once she was content that no one was close enough to listen in, she turned back towards the boys." Harry needs to talk to Sirius, Ginny told me he wants to. I think maybe we should budge up our plans on the swamp. We could give him a distraction tomorrow, just as the Holidays are ending, and he would get time to use Umbridge's fireplace. What do you think?"

"I think I can't wait to get out of here anyway," Fred said," The shop is all in order isn't it? Has been for nearly a month. What's the difference between tomorrow and next Friday, after all?"

"Perfect," Kelby said," Why don't you two go and tell Harry?" Kelby asked, having dragged the book of all their sales towards her. She was elbow deep in numbers and product inventory when the boys returned, and nodded at her that it was done." Made a bit more of a profit this month than we thought. Has to be the Firework pre-sales... Good thing we can make those so quickly."

"We're a good team, you know," George mused leaning back against the couch, yawning." I mean, between Fred and me, who had a knack for knowing what makes people laugh and causes trouble... And then we've got our resident Kelby Fairy for luck, and for all the things we don't understand."

"Please, you lot would be fine without me," Kelby said, not glancing up from her number crunching," Maybe you'd be a little behind on the books, but you're both more than capable without me... I'm just like the icing on your big red velvet cake."

"Hey," Fred grinned at Kelby, reaching over to yank her against him, her number book flying back to the table," Icing is the best part, Kelby... And my favorite!"

**3333333333333**

Kelby was running late; she knew that Fred and George would be setting off the portable swamp right at five o'clock, and she should have been waiting near the Charms corridor, to meet them for the finale after she had magically transported their belongings to their new flats, but she had been caught up by Neville, who wanted to ask her some advice.

"Look Neville," Kelby said in as motherly a tone as she could muster," I love you to _pieces_, you little bug, but I _have_ to go! Look, between you and me, the twins and I won't be here much longer. But, if you need me, send an owl. I will always be here for you."

She left Neville standing by one of the suits of armor, a little gob smacked, as she shot off towards the next corridor. She pushed through to the front of the waiting crowd just in time. She saw Fred and George watching Umbridge and Filch with amused glances.

"George, I do believe we've outgrown full time education," Fred said cheekily to his twin.

"As do I, twin," George grinned back." So, for all of you who want a good laugh, come down to our new location at Diagon Alley!"

"Special discounts to any students promising to give this toad hell!" Fred grinned. And then both twins called "Accio Brooms!" at the same time. A crash came from behind Kelby, and she ducked in time to avoid the long chain at the end of George's broom. She shoved forward, pushing past students, and a few teachers, in time to see Fred throw out his hand and cry," Kelby!"

Kelby managed to grab and grasped his hand at the very last second before they took off. Yanking herself up and behind him onto the broom, she glanced down to see everyone staring up at them. She glanced at Fred, who was grinning at her wildly as they flew.

"Peeves!" Fred called as they rose higher. The ghost looked up, stunned to being spoken to by the twin." Give her hell for us!"

The ghost looked astounded, but saluted the twins, and removed his belled hat to them. Kelby burst into laughter as they shot off into the sunset, her hair whipping wildly behind her, and her arms wrapped tightly about Fred. The journey was an easy one after their performance before the entire school, and Kelby was more than relieved to see the brightly colored shop front they had purchased and furnished themselves. The bright colors and gaudy signs matched the Weasley twins' flair, and the advertising matched Kelby' more practical side. The landed before the shop front, Kelby reaching over to grasp George's hand in her free one as they stared out at the shop.

"Welcome home, guys," Kelby grinned. She strode up to the front door, yanking a key from her pocket as she did, and opened the store. The entered the massive store front- some shelves already filled with the merchandize they already had prepared for sale. She walked around the room, pausing to fix things here or there, and smiled seeing the twins just standing in the front of the shop, awestruck at the sight before them." You guys deserve this, you know..."

"We all do," George insisted, reaching a hand out for Kelby who gladly came over and let herself be enveloped into a group hug with the two boys. After a moment of hugging- a quite a few hysterically happy giggles from each of them -they separated and headed towards the back office, which had a staircase leading to the flat above the shop, and one that lead to the workshop and the flat above that." You lot take the shop flat, the workshop one is smaller, but I'm only one person."

"George you don't have to-"

"No being humble, Kelb," George winked," It just makes sense. Besides, I'll get more privacy from the work shop entrance, less traffic from the front and from the Alley. It's really quite selfish of me, now that I think about it... Live above the workshop so I can work if I get inspired, and it's quieter."

Kelby chuckled at his words, but allowed him to scoop up his belongings- from the floor where Kelby's transport spell had placed them -and head towards his new quarters. Kelby grabbed her things- cooing at Luna a little in her cage -and led the way up the stairs to hers and Fred's living quarters. The flat was spacious, with two rooms, a kitchen area, bathroom, and a central living space. Kelby glanced around the empty area and then set her things down.

"Might need to do some decorating," She said thoughtfully. She took her wand from her robes pocket, and waved it around a few times. A comfy looking navy blue couch and love seat set appeared, as well as a dark wood coffee table and end table- the end table with a cream colored lamp atop it. She flicked her wand towards the window and a set of cream and navy curtains fell from the rail, and when she turned towards the kitchen, the cupboards flew open and, with another flick, filled with pots, pans, dishes, and cups. Lastly, she headed towards the two rooms. She glanced back at Fred, hesitating before she began." One for us, and one for a book and work room?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Fred answered with a soft smile. Kelby grinned at him and opened the door to the bedroom. She flicked her wand and a large, comfy bed appeared then made itself with grey and navy sheets. Another set of grey and navy curtains fell from the window rail here, and two end tables with grey shaded lamps appeared on either side of the bed. She flicked her hand again, this time a rocking chair appearing beside the window, a basket of yarn and her knitting needles beside it, and a dark wood dress on the other end of the room. One last flick of her wrist and a lower set table with two drawers appeared before the bed, and a television sat atop it.

"Now for this one," Kelby said closing the bedroom door and turning to the spare room. She easily furnished it with a cozy red and blue rug, red curtains, an old fashioned writers desk, a book shelf overflowing with books, a comfy blue arm chair with red pillows, and an empty set of shelves for when they moved their works in progress into the room." Luckily, my Da won't miss most of this from the spare rooms in Whitmore manor... And with a little clever transfiguration, I'd already sort of been prepared for what we'd need. Now," She turned towards the trunks and waved her wand lazily," Unpack, please."

Both trunks flew open, clothes shooting over Kelby's shoulder either into the dresser of the bedroom, or the closet. Books flew to her left, into the work room and jammed themselves onto the bookshelf or the desk. The shop items- works in progress or Kelby's notes -also flew to her left, stacking in the desk or the shelves around the room. And finally, Kelby opened the bathroom door, so their toothbrushes, and other toiletries could zoom past. She waved her wand again and a white shower curtain, blue and white striped bath rugs, and towels appeared before she knocked the door shut with her hip.

"Much better," Kelby said falling back onto the couch and beginning to untie her ankle boots. Fred smiled from his place by the door, still gazing around the room at her changes.

"You're brilliant you know that?" Fred asked around a grin. Kelby winked at him and stood to shuck off her robes, and toss them towards her now empty trunk." We'll have to get groceries you know."

"Nah, I had one of the nearby shop boys stock it up," Kelby said heading towards the kitchen," This one and George's last night. Kid works at Flourish and Blott's, and gets their groceries twice a week for a galleon. So, I paid him three and he stocked us up for awhile. Said he would do the same deal for us, for the same price. I thought it was fair enough."

Kelby reached up to a high cabinet and pulled down a shiny tea kettle, also reaching under the counter for tea bags and mugs before filling the kettle and placing it on the stove.

"My prior statement stands now, more than ever," Fred grinned. He watched Kelby go about making their tea, and then moved to sit with her on the couch and drink it." So, you think we have a shot at this whole shop thing?"

"I think, that Harry was right," Kelby said after a moment," The world needs a few laughs, and this is the best way for them to get them." She paused around another sip of tea." But I also think that it's gonna be tough to start out... Always is for new businesses."

"I think we'll manage," Fred said. They spoke for awhile longer, before Fred noticed Kelby seemed a bit distracted." What's up, love?"

"Just..." Kelby hesitated. She blushed bright pink and Fred quirked a brow up at her." Well, this is our first night living together... I didn't know this would be happening so soon..."

"Did you want it to happen?" Fred asked softly. Kelby nodded around a blush and a smile, and Fred smiled back, taking her hand into his and holding it in his lap." Wait here, okay?"

Kelby nodded, and scooped up their tea mugs, taking them to the sink. She heard some rustling around from the bedroom- where Fred had disappeared into -but figured he was changing into bed clothes. Moments later, he returned, and Kelby turned from the sink to smile at him.

"Oaky, what now?" Kelby asked. Fred smiled at her, tugging her up for a soft kiss. Kelby kissed him back and felt her whole body relax. They had been so busy the past week, planning and scheming to get everything ready, that they hadn't had time for themselves.

"Here," Fred said handing her a fluffy blue towel and a set of silk night clothes from her things. Kelby gave him an odd look but he smiled," Look, go take a bath, okay? I made sure there was your favorite vanilla bubbles and soap. Relax for a few minutes, and then when you're all done, change and come to bed."

"Okay," Kelby said, taking the towel and clothes, but still not sure what this was all about. She entered the bathroom, closing the door and running steaming hot water. She filled the deep tub to the brim with water and vanilla scented bubbles, then she undressed and got in. She ended up washing and soaking in the tub for about twenty minutes, just letting her entire body relax and loosen up. Once she felt much better than she had upon arrival, she got out, dried off, brushed her hair and reached for her pajamas. The set Fred had grabbed was one Kelby hadn't ever worn; they were a pale icy blue silk set, the camisole smooth on her skin, and the shorts just a tad shorter than they should be. The color made her lightly tanned skin look creamy and soft, and her hair and eyes looked wonderful against it too. She waved her wand- drying her hair into its usual wild curls -and then headed to the bedroom." Alright, what was that all- oh Merlin's beard!"

Fred was standing by the window, waiting, but he wasn't what had grabbed Kelby's attention; he had set up what looked to be dozens of candles around the room-on the dresser, the end tables, the tv stand, and the windowsill -as well as a shower of soft white orchid petals all along the floor. Kelby gazed around the room, taking in the warm, comforting and downright _romantic_ atmosphere with a hand over her mouth.

"So," Fred said softly, causing Kelby to turn her gaze to him," What do you think?"

"I think I may be dreaming," Kelby giggled," And if not than I have somehow lucked upon the most brilliant boyfriend in the history of boyfriends."

"Nah, not that bad, love," Fred chuckled. He had changed into a set of grey pajama pants, but had no shirt on. This wasn't exactly new territory for them- Kelby had been swimming with the boys before after all -but as he came to her and gently leaned down to hold her, Kelby realized this _was_ different. Her hands automatically went to trace over the muscles she didn't even know were over his shoulders, arms, and back. The wiry flesh jumped and tensed under her soft fingertips, but Fred didn't move." I... Well I had hoped that tonight would be special enough for... Us..."

Kelby knew at once what he meant, and her heart leapt not in fear or worry, but in excitement, and in awe. All of this... was for her? For them?

"Fred," Kelby said, tugging him down to her level and ghosting her lips over his," You need to kiss me before I burst into flames."

And so he did.

**3333333333333**

"Eileen, wrap those Skiving Snack Boxes up," Kelby called to one of their new workers. The young witch with short blonde hair nodded, and did as she was told," And Ivan, please make sure the Instant Darkness Powder doesn't topple over this time... We couldn't see for nearly an hour, last time..."

"Yes ma'am," The eager young boy with blue eyes and curly red hair grinned. Kelby ruffled his hair as he passed, and he gave her another adoring smile. Eileen came over to Kelby and handed her the order slip for approval, as Kelby was heading towards the spiral staircase that led up to the second level of the shop.

"This is the last of it mum," Eileen smiled.

"Looks good, make sure that the owls know to not take direct route to Hogwarts," Kelby said scanning the order form before signing at the bottom," Can't have Umbridge trying to intercept us again before the students get their goods... Good job, though Eileen, these are very efficient."

"Look at our Shop Mother," Kelby heard George sigh from the staircase," She's got it all working and flowing... Why are we here again?"

"To cause trouble, naturally," Fred replied, making Kelby's lips turn up to a smile," It is our business now, after all."

"Oi, you lot!" Kelby turned towards them with a grin," We've been open how long now, and you still haven't gotten me those Pygmy Puff prototypes! Why aren't you working? Our Witches line is _booming_! If we can get the Puffs out in the next three weeks, we'll double those profits!"

"Ah, the mother cracks her whip at us," George sighed," Didn't we leave mum for this reason?"

"No we left mum to become fabulously wealthy," Fred said in an exaggerated tone. Kelby rolled her eyes and headed towards them, up the stairs." Uh-oh, incoming Mother Bear!"

"Why are you two down here, anyway?" Kelby smiled, leaning up to kiss Fred on the cheek as she did." I meant what I said, we need some Puffs..."

"Just taking a break, love," Fred insisted," Besides, you know damn we we're just waiting on the darn things to breed right now. Got about another week before the litter is born and ready for sale."

Kelby made a note of this on her clipboard, and glanced up as Ivan returned from their back room. He gave her a nod, and dropped off the delivery sheet, to let her know all was well.

"This place is running like clockwork," George observed. Kelby nodded, making more notes on her clipboard and then turning her full attention to the twins." We couldn't have gotten here so quickly without you, Kelby..."

"None of that mush," Kelby warned," We're about to open and I haven't the time for a long heart-to-heart from you!"

"No, no," George insisted," Just making an observation."

Kelby smirked at him, but went to open the shop, anyway. Soon, the entire place was overrun with customers, packed in so tightly that there was barely room to walk. Kelby made the rounds, restocking shelves as needed, and helping everyone when she could. Their workers- Eileen, Ivan, and another young girl with black curls, Demetra -were buzzing around like happy little bees, and stopped her occasionally. About midway through the day, the Owl post came, and Kelby took her budle of letter from the owl. Most of them were mail orders from Hogwarts, or other schools, but there were three letters for her. She handed the new orders to Demetra, and set the girl off to start the prep of orders to go out the next morning.

"We got a letter from Mam," Kelby said, entering the workshop where the twins usually worked until late afternoon. Both twins looked up as she entered, and- Kelby noticed but did not comment -Fred stashed something in his work drawer as she came to sit atop his desk." She says she's not stupendously happy we dropped school, but she is glad we're doing so well here." Kelby's eyes skimmed over the rest of the letters as Fred and George made quips about that bit." And she says that they'll bring everyone up to visit as soon as they finish classes, and can make it..."

"Well, at least it's not a howler," George commented as he turned back towards his diagram of their latest idea: Decoy Detonators.

"Hmm make them a bit smaller, yeah?" Kelby offered, gesturing with her hands. George thought for a moment- using his own hands to imitate the difference -then nodded." Well. I'm back into the front, can't have Demetra and Ivan together too long... They start goggling at one another..."

"Don't have any of idea what that's like," George quipped glancing at his brother, then Kelby. She stuck her tongue out at him, before retreating out towards the busy shop. Another five hours later, and it was cleared out except for the workers and Kelby.

"Go on, ducks," Kelby urged the three young workers," It's just a few more minutes of cleaning and packing, really I've got it! Go down and get a bite to eat, or get a drink together! It's just getting dark, plenty safe for you to have some time before you get home."

"Thanks, Kelby," Eileen said, sounding truly thankful for the extra time," I have to get some things for mum and dad at the Apothecary, I was worried it would close before I could!"

Eileen's parent's were the only doctors in her small town- about two hours away from London -and she Apparated each morning to the shop, to make extra money to continue her own education. The blonde girl wanted to become a Gringotts Curse Breaker, but she was short two N.E.W.T.s and had to pass them in the next year. Kelby waved as the slight girl shot off, her short hair flashing in the sunset.

"You lot too," Kelby said, making shooing motions at Demetra and Ivan," Go on an early date, or go buy her a pretty bauble, Ivan. I know you've both just been paid."

"You're a right mum about everything, Kelby," Demetra giggled," You sound like my mum used to... 'Oh go _on_ Demi, I've got it!' 'No _really_, Demetra, have _fun_!' It's uncanny!"

"She's Shop Mum," Ivan smirked, helping Demetra shrug on her grey pea coat. Demetra had lost her mother the year before, she was an Auror and a good one. But Demetra didn't want to follow in her mother's footsteps. She was deciding what to do between work and her last few classes, but Kelby thought she might be leaning towards Healer. Ivan on the other hand was from the local orphanage. He had managed his way through school, but hadn't gotten good enough grade to be anything adventurous, so he was working here for them. Kelby already knew he was going to ask Demetra to marry him, so he could take over the orphanage and she could work in Diagon Alley, but that was about a year out according to his vision." See you Kelby!"

Kelby waved towards the couple, smiling as they walked off hand-in-hand. She was waving her arm around the room, directing broom, dust pan, and mo across the shop. Fifteen minutes later and she gave her wrist a last tired flick, and the packages for mail the next day finished labeling themselves. Afterwards, she headed up to the flat, finding Fred already halfway through fixing a simple stew for dinner. She smiled, not moving from the doorway and watched her boyfriend grabbing bowls and bread form the cabinets.

"Look at you, right domestic, you are," Kelby said, breaking the silence finally. Fred whipped around, a grin spreading across her face as she came in and sank into a chair at the kitchen table- the round table big enough for four was the most recent of Kelby's decorations for the flat." What's this?"

Kelby gestured at a large package sitting on the table, and leaned forward to peek inside.

"New robes for the shop," Fred said bringing two steaming bowls, for himself and Kelby, over as he sat beside the orange haired girl. Kelby took out one of the shockingly magenta robes out and gave Fred a look." What? I like them!"

"I'm not wearing that," Kelby said folding the robe up and taking the bowl he offered. Fred smirked at her and she took a big bite of food." I mean it, you and George will be fine with red hair, but my hair is going to make me look like I'm a walking fireplace. Nuh-uh, not happening."

"You can wear whatever you want, Kel," Fred said leaning over to kiss the girl's nose," You know that. These are really more for the workers, so we can distinguish them from customers and such."

"Fair enough," Kelby said, shrugging and finishing off her bowl of stew. She did the dishes, a little later, while Fred took the robes downstairs, and then came back up and disappeared into the work room. This was their easy routine, or it had become that after about a two weeks of being here. Kelby actually enjoyed running the shop goings more than she had ever imagined. She thought, maybe, she would still want to do something else with her life later one, but for now she was plenty happy here." Fred! Do you want tea, or Fire Whiskey tonight?" No answer came from the work room." Fred, love?"

Still nothing was answered back to her, so Kelby sighed and headed over to the room herself. She opened the door to find Fred asleep, bent over the writer's desk, and clutching something. Kelby sighed, a soft smile against her full lips and moved towards Fred. She grabbed a blanket from her armchair in the corner, and draped it over him, taking away the roll of parchment, and the quill. She reached down to take whatever he was grasping, but gave a gasp when she saw what it was.

"Was-goin'-on?" Fred cried, sitting bolt upright at Kelby's gasp. He whipped around to find Kelby holding tightly to a detailed Claddagh ring with a sapphire heart and small diamonds set around the band." Um, Kel... Shit you weren't supposed to see that yet."

"Is this for me?" She asked breathlessly. Fred scrubbed a hand down his face and looked quite put off that she had walked in and found him holding it.

"It wasn't supposed to go like this..." Fred sighed," I was going to be all romantic again, and have dinner done, then have this in the desert or something... But, well... The least I can do is this." He swept himself down onto one knee, and grasped Kelby's free hand in his." Kelby Fae Whitmore, marry me?"

**3333333333333**

**A/N: So, funny story, I actually decided to end this chapter here, and make a whole other one for the plot with Sirius... And well I just couldn't resist a cliffie c:**

**Anyway, R&R kids! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. You Win Some, You Lose Some

**A/N: So, sorry for leaving you guys hanging on the last chapter, but I both realized that I wanted to split up the chapter a bit more and couldn't resist the author's glee of a cliff hanger. Anyway, this chapter will focus a little on the end of the fifth book, the ministry battle ect, and then we'll focus more on a loss Kelby is going to have and her journey with Sirius.**

**So, without further waiting, I don't own anything but the plot alterations and my two OC. Enjoy!**

**A Fair Among Witches and Wizards**

**Chapter 10: You Win Some, You Lose Some**

Kelby stared aimlessly at the fireplace of her and Fred's flat. It was just in front of the dark blue couch, and she seemed to be lost in watching the dancing flames and popping logs. Her blue eyes were stormy, today, and obviously preoccupied. She was thinking deeply, so deeply in fact that she didn't realize Fred came upstairs, until he knelt before her and leaned his arms against her knees.

"Daydreaming, or vision?" Fred asked, his voice gentle, and careful. Kelby studied the lines of Fred's face- lines she had long ago memorized and traced over -and offered a soft smile.

"Little of both," She admitted. Her journal was propped open in her lap, turned towards a page that was deep red, the ink words scrawled in shaky handwriting that was a very sloppy version of Kelby's. She turned her eyes back towards the flames, and then upwards to the clock on the mantle.

"Are you going to tell me why you've demanded today off?" Fred asked. Kelby chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, then sort of gave a helpless gesture towards her journal." Aha, very important Seer-Saving stuff, eh?"

"Something like that..." Kelby admitted." Basically, there's a code to all this colored nonsense..." Kelby gestured to her journal, and gave the pages a flip for emphasis." Blue are good things, things I don't want to change too much. Black are bad things, or things I couldn't change if I wanted to- fixed points in time, you see... Can't mess with those. And the red pages are things that I want... No things that I _have_ to fix." Her blue eyes grew dark and determined at these words." These are the events that shouldn't have happened at all, and I have the power to change them."

"And one of those things are going to happen today?" Fred asked. Kelby nodded, placing a bookmark in the page she had her journal opened to, originally." Okay, then what are these normal white pages? What do they stand for?"

"Those are new visions, or things that could happen if I change red pages," Kelby said. She turned towards an earlier red page, already dog eared in the corner." See, here I've got us leaving Hogwarts, but not in time to finish my exams." She flipped the page and gestured at the lines scrawled here," But here, I asked Dumbledore to let me take them early, so this was changed a little bit. Or here," She gestured to another white page between a mess of black and blue pages," I had a new vision of something that may happen if I can change today..."

"Lots of bad and good things in between that, though..." Fred admitted. Kelby nodded, her expression neutral." Is one of those good things about us?"

"Fred..." Kelby said in a warning tone. The red headed twin didn't seem put out by her tone, though, and just gave her an even look." Look, I know it's been a week..."

"A week and a half since I asked you, Kelby," Fred said, his tone neither cold or angry, but almost a mixture of confused and hurt." What is it that makes this such a hard question?"

"I'm scared," Kelby admitted, her eyes downcast, now." All of these bad things, Fred... Some of them I can't change... Some of them I may not be able to. And I don't want to give you false hope... This war, what happened is one of us doesn't survive? What would that do to us if we're married, but we only get a year, maybe two, to enjoy it?"

"Is that what's in here?" Fred asked grabbing the edges of her journal, but not tugging it or looking," Did you see one of us die, when you went through the change?"

"I saw a lot of people die, Fred," Kelby admitted, her eyes pooling in tears," And I saw a lot of different version of the future, one where I could die, you could die, we could both die... There are too many in here to list out. The problem is, that I don't know which will happen, because if I change things, that could change too... I'm just scared you won't be able to go on if I-"

"Oh and you would?" Fred asked, his voice shaking in hurt and fear.

"No, I wouldn't," Kelby admitted." I would literally break if you were to die. If you left me, I would die a slow and painful death of heart break. And I don't want that to happen to you if anything happens to me."

"I will never let anything happen to you," Fred cried suddenly. He took the journal from Kelby's hands and gave her such a determined look she shivered." This," He gestured to the journal," May very well may hold answers to the future, I don't doubt your gift, but it does _not_ define _our_ future. Because believe me when I say this: I. Will. _Never_. Let. Anything. Hurt. You."

Fred put each word in its own sentence, as if this would really drive the point home for Kelby. She stared at him, tears pouring down her cheeks, and tried to believe him, but her heart- and the visions she had seen -still made her feel hopeless.

"Fred... I can't lose you..." She said at last," And I can't let you lose me..."

"Marry me, Kelby." Fred said, instead of arguing his point more." I love you more than anything, and I know you love me just as much! Even now, I can see it in your eyes!"

"Fred..." Kelby said, her voice broken and worn down. She felt him toss her journal away, and take her hands up in his own.

"Kelby Fae Whitmore, marry me," Fred said in an even firmer voice this time," Please, I have to know that you want to be my wife..."

"Oh Fred!" Kelby sighed, giving a watery chuckle," It was never a question on if I wanted that..." She glanced up at his deep hazel-green eyes." You're not going to let me say no so I can save you if I die, huh?"

"Not a chance in hell," Fred said," I'd rather have two years with you being my wife, than never."

"Stubborn," Kelby said. But, she took her locket chain from her under her shirt, taking it off to remove the beautiful Claddagh ring from the chain. She then slid the ring onto her finger, studying it there, and turning it a bit to catch the glint in the fire light." You do know me so well, this ring is wonderful..."

"Please tell me that's a yes," Fred said, grabbing her hand and studying the affect of the ring there. Kelby gave him one last exasperated look, but nodded around a soft smile. Fred gave a triumphant grin and grabbed her up in his arms." Mrs. Kelby Fae Weasley..."

"Alright, I _do_ like the sound of that," Kelby admitted. She glanced at the clock and gave a gasp." Bloody hell... I have to go love! I-"

"Super Secret Seer Saving Things," Fred confirmed. She nodded and gave him a hard kiss on the lips." Come back to me, Future Mrs. Weasley."

"Don't I always?" Kelby said with a smile. And with that, she spun on her heel and Disapparated with a CRACK. Unfortunately, her timing was off because of the now happy engagement status she had managed to achieve. She twisted around in front of Sirius' home, thinking of the address hard so the house would appear, about five minutes behind schedule. She ran up front stoop, and banged into the room- absently casting a silencing jinx over the portrait of Mrs. Black -and just managed to catch a glimpse of Harry's head in the fire before he disappeared again." Flying Theastral dung!"

"Language, love," Sirius' voice floated easily down from the stairs. Kelby turned towards the man, knowing it was not yet too late to change things." Not that I mind you visiting, you're really the only one who-"

"Sirius, I love you to death, but now is not the time to talk, you have to listen to me," Kelby cried. She grabbed his hands and yanked him to sit beside her on the stairs- surprisingly easy even though he was much larger than her meager size." Do you trust me and my gift?"

"Kelby, of course!" Sirius cried, his dark eyes curious and fogged with worry.

"Good, because you need to trust what I'm about to say is true," Kelby said, her own eyes a hard, icy blue of determination." Harry thinks Voldemort has brought you to the Ministry of Magic, and is torturing you. He's figured out how to project images and thoughts to him, and he's using him to get a glowing orb of- well I don't exactly know that part, but I do know that it's not real. Harry thinks you're in danger, though, and he's going to save you."

"But I don't need-" Sirius cut off suddenly and turned back towards Kelby in shock." It's a trick to get him there..."

"Yes," Kelby said, relieved that Sirius was so quick to the draw," But that's not the important part... You see, if you go, if you join the rescue team that is going to be here any minute... Sirius, you'll die tonight if you go."

"Kelby, that's-"

"No it is _not_ crazy!" Kelby cried, her eyes blue fire and filled with determination- and brimming with tears as well. Sirius was both startled and scared by this reaction, so he stayed quiet this time." I saw it, Sirius... I felt the loss... You can't go... Harry needs you, the Order needs you, and _I_ need you." She was crying silently now, and Sirius easily scooped her up- like a small child -and cradled her until she calmed down." I-I'll stay here with you, and make sure it works, but you _can't_ go tonight, swear it to me!"

"I'll swear on one condition," Sirius said softly. Kelby nodded- managing a sobbed "_Anything_!" before he was able to continue." You have to help me find my daughter."

**3333333333333**

It was a long night. Kelby stayed with Sirius, as she had promised, and talked to him- about everything from the shop to her daily life, to Harry and his daughter (and their new mission to find her).

"What's this?" Sirius asked around midnight, gesturing at Kelby's hand as she made tea. Kelby glanced down, and her cheeks flushed red at the realization that she was finally wearing her engagement ring.

"Oh, that," Kelby said, her lips turning into a smile without her permission to do so." Fred asked me to marry him..." Sirius' eyes grew wide, and a wolfish grin spread over his lips." And, well... I've said yes..."

"Kelby Faye that's brilliant!" Sirius cried. He scooped the small girl into a twirling hug and she let out peals of laughter, finally allowing herself to be happy about the news." Who knows? When did it happen? When do you think the wedding will be?"

"Well, you're the first I've told," Kelby admitted," I've just agreed you see... I was sort of trying to say no, to save Fred the pain if anything happened to me... But god, Sirius, I can't tell him no when I love him so much it hurts to breathe without him! And as far as a wedding... I don't know. I was sort of hoping to have it this summer, maybe a little ways around Harry's birthday... Maybe at the Burrow..."

Any plans that may have started from that line of thought, were cut off when they both heard the doors slam open. Kelby and Sirius were up and halfway towards the kitchen door before Tonks, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, and Mad Eye were inside. Their eyes were hollowed from battle, and their bodies had scrapes, bruises, and curse marks everywhere. Sirius and Kelby immediately sat everyone down, dogging them for information and healing wounds as they went.

"Why isn't my Da back, Tonks?" Kelby asked, her eyebrows furrowing in worry once she realized her father had not trickled in with Charlie, Bill, and AJ. Tonks wouldn't meet her eyes, which was never a good sign. Kelby turned towards the others, all of whom were attempting to look anywhere but at her, all except Mad Eye." Alistair, where is my father?"

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that already, love," Mad Eye said, his gruff voice verging on soft for the girl. Kelby's eyes brimmed over in tears again, but she steeled herself and stood up straight as a rod.

"Who?" She asked, her voice barely quivering.

"It was either Bellatrix or Lucius," Tonks admitted," It's my fault... Your Dad told me to take Bellatrix, I should have known better... She knocked me out and then she and Lucius went for him..."

"Kelby-" AJ was beside her now, her almond shaped brown eyes worried. Kelby's lip was trembling, and her shoulders were beginning to shake as well." Maybe I should call Fred?"

"I'll go get him," Sirius said, standing up suddenly. Everyone gave him an odd look and he sighed." Now that Fudge knows Voldemort is back, he has to realize that Wormtail was there, too. Not much point in me lying about here anymore."

"He has a point," Lupin interjected softly," Not to mention Fred will probably hurry if Sirius is the one to grab him."

Sirius left the room, and Kelby was sat down before the fire. Mrs. Weasley tried to coax some tea into her, but she didn't respond. Sirius could have been gone for a few minutes, or a few days for all Kelby noticed, but she did notice when Fred arrived, and easily knelt beside her.

"Hey," Fred said softly.

"Hi," Kelby returned, not sure what else she was supposed to say. Fred didn't speak for a moment, simply holding tight to Kelby's hand in his.

"So you want to stay here, or go home with me?" Fred asked. Kelby knew this was a trick question, Fred would be going wherever Kelby was, so whichever she picked, would be where they ended up. But she didn't know the answer, she felt as if moving would cause her legs to feel like jelly, and not moving would make her burst into tears.

"Sirius?" Kelby asked, and the man was knelt on her other side in an instance. His gaunt face has taken back some of the life it had lost, form years in Askaban, and his dark eyes sparkled in earnest caring for her." Sirius, can we stay here?"

"Don't even have to ask, pet," Sirius said truthfully. Kelby nodded and turned to Fred, who was also nodding in approval." Besides, we ought to have a dinner of some sorts for you two... I know you won't feel right up to it, but-"

"No, Da wouldn't want me to mope about..." Kelby said," I want to bury him tomorrow... Out in the fields by Whitmore Manor. The we have some plans to make."

**3333333333333**

The next few days flashed by in a flurry of funeral and wedding plans alike, and Kelby wasn't sure if she was supposed to be excited, unhappy, or a mixture of both. Over all she just sort of felt numb, and cold to a lot of what was going on around her. The funeral came first, and while it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, it was still bad. Quite a few people showed up to help bury her father, and once it was over more than a few wanted to stay behind with Kelby at the Manor. It took one or two overly greedy relatives before Kelby let it slip that she knew for a fact none of them got the Manor in her father's will, and after that people stopped asking to stay.

"Well that's one way to scare them off," Fred said around a soft smile. Kelby returned it with a tired one, and she waved her wand at the mess that was the dining hall of Whitmore Manor. The tables cleared themselves and a broom began sweeping around. It was only Kelby, Fred, most of the other Weasley family, and some of the Order left behind from the funeral." Though it was a little harsh of that second cousin of yours to use that language, even if it was in Gaelic."

"Cousin Miriam has always been loose tongued," Kelby shrugged. She sat down beside Sirius, and stole a swig from whatever he was drinking- glad when she felt the burn of fire whiskey." But, joke's on them... I know what Da's will says, and not many people outside of me and the Order got anything..."

"Makes sense," Sirius said softly," You were his only heir, and we were his closest friends. That's family he hasn't seen in years and years..."

Kelby nodded and thought about the conversation she had with Dumbledore early that morning. The Headmaster had come for the funeral service, but not stayed for the after party, and held a discussion with Kelby.

"I know that you want Harry to come and live with you," Dumbledore said softly," Perhaps even more so now that you are the sole care taker of this Manor... But I cannot allow that until after he turns seventeen, Kelby."

Kelby hadn't been very happy, even after the Head master had explained why it was so very necessary for Harry to return to Privet Drive for another two years; but she had conceded because Harry's safety was number one priority.

"So what are your plans for this place?" Tonks asked, staring around the large home with wide hazel eyes." I mean, it's so much room, Kelby!"

"I haven't put a lot of thought into it..." Kelby admitted." I'll still rent rooms out, keep the East Wing as a bed and breakfast of sorts... But the West end is still all mine and Da's... Maybe Fred and I will move in, after the wedding. Would be sort of nice to be able to come home after work, instead of just upstairs. But then again, I know he won't want to be so far from things..."

"You know we can do whatever you want, love," Fred said beside her, grabbing her hand. Kelby gave him a soft smile, and watched as he stroked his thumb over the cool silver band of her ring. He did that more and more lately, as if he was so proud to have that claim on her, one that no one could ever even try to deny or have as their own." It's not like I can't just Apparate to and from in a second."

"We'll decide after the wedding," Kelby said with a nod. She thought for a moment and turned towards Sirius." Well, after the wedding and after our little excursion to Russia."

"Ah yes, the trip where Padfoot gets to steal my lovely fiancé for a week or two," Fred said giving Sirius a nod of approval." The trip I'm also not allowed to ask about, or know anything about, other than they're going to Russia."

"We'll have a Honeymoon once I get back," Kelby promised, her lips quirking up slightly at the sides- the first real smile she'd given all day." It's just something we have to do."

"I know, love," Fred assured her, returning her smile whole heartedly. Of course, as soon as wedding plan talk began, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Fleur went into fits and began pestering Kelby about everything for what felt like the thousandth time.

"No, no confetti throwing pixies," Kelby said shooting a glare towards Fleur- whom she normally likes but apparently having her own wedding a year away didn't help for Kelby's own modest tastes." And I don't want a grand Ball-type anything, Mam Weasley! I just want a quiet ceremony in the gardens, short and sweet. AJ, Ginny, Luna, Tonks, and Hermione said they would be brides maids for me, and that leaves Charlie, George, Ron, Lupin, and Harry for groomsmen. Reception can be dinner and dancing here, but nothing grand! It's not my taste, and you all know it!"

"That's my girl," Fred grinned, watching as Kelby argued a bit more with the three women. Sirius and Mad Eye chuckled beside the young man and tossed back another drink each." Has she talked to you about the ceremony yet, Sirius?"

"Me?" Sirius asked with a surprised tone," Why the hell would she need to talk to me? It's not like I get any of the ribbons, glitter, and baubles that Molly does!"

"No, about giving her away," Fred said, this last part a little quieter, in case of bringing more tears to Kelby on this day. Sirius had fallen immediately silent at this, and when Fred turned his eyes up to see why, he saw the older man was crying silently." Um... Maybe I should have waited to let her ask."

"Nah, this is just-" Sirius cut off, wiping at his eyes and staring over at Kelby, who was laughing as Tonks tried to change her hair to the same shade of orange as the first girl's." I never thought anyone would ask me something like that..."

"Kelby loves you just as much as her Da," Fred said solemnly. Sirius nodded and, when Kelby disentangled herself from the girls a moment later, gestured for her to sit beside him.

"What's with the waterworks, Padfoot?" Kelby asked, her tone joking but her eyes concerned. Sirius waved away the question and instead took the girl's hands up in his own.

"Fred seems to think you want an old codger like me to give you away," Sirius said, his voice light hearted and hopeful.

"Well... I do..." Kelby admitted, not sure why this was such a big deal." Not to hurt my ole Da's memory so early, but you and Mam Weasley are like my parents now... Or at least surrogate ones... I mean if that's alright! I had to ask her permission to call her Mam-"

"No, it's not alright," Sirius said, his eyes shining in a way Fred had never seen before, and Kelby's shoulder's dropped before he spoke again." It's perfect. And Wonderful. And more than alright."

Kelby's entire body relaxed in relief and she lifted up to hug Sirius around the neck tightly. He hugged her back and wiped his eyes a few more times before letting her go.

"Even if we don't find what we're looking for, in Russia," Sirius said, holding Kelby by the shoulders gently," Please know that you are more than I ever could have asked for... And I love you just like my own child, pet."

The funeral wasn't so sad after that.

**3333333333333**

**A/N: Alright, finally this book is over... This is becoming a lot longer writing process than I meant, only because work has become so crazy! Hopefully I'll keep up a few chapter every other week or so, but no promises because of work.**

**Anyway, I may have another story up later- I've been sort of hit with an inspiration stick because of the new Percy Jackson book, and I have like three cute lil oneshot ideas. But I don't know yet.**

**In other news, people are stupid, and a really good friend of mine has decided to stab me in the back, and hurt me- emotionally -really bad. So maybe I can use that for an arc I'm working on in next chapter. Maybe not. I try not to let my anger seep into my writing because that is dangerous.**

**But I hope you enjoyed, sorry for the wait, and review for me lovely followers! Please!**


End file.
